A love that never dies
by Stand with Ward and Queen
Summary: Season three rewrite. Instead of the never ending Olicity melodrama, this is the story of Oliver and Laurel's journey back to each other.
1. New Vertigo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

 **So, I know I have about five other Arrow stories I should be working on, but the idea for this has been in my head for the last five days and it wouldn't go away until I wrote it down. This is basically my version of season three where, instead of the Olicity soap opera, we get a Lauliver romance with a less wimpy Oliver Queen.**

Verdant, the lair

Night

"Oliver, thank you." Diggle said as he stared at Oliver's gift for the baby.

"I'm happy for you John. And not just for the baby, you and Lyla, I'm glad you're happy." Oliver told him smiling.

"You should try it sometime." Diggle advised.

"Last girlfriend joined the League of Assassins. Girlfriend before that was shot by the girlfriend before that, and the girlfriend before that was shot in the head by a psychopath with a god complex. I'm not exactly a catch." Oliver pointed out dryly.

"What about the girlfriend before that?" Diggle asked pointedly and Oliver froze, "neither you or Laurel are the same people you were seven years ago. Maybe it's time to give it another go. If it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out, but at least you won't be left with wonder 'what if' for the rest of your life."

"It's not the right time." Oliver said immediately.

"Things are as good now as ever. And you love her, I know you do. That kind of love never dies. Thanks again." Diggle held up the gift before he walked out, leaving Oliver to his thoughts.

Starling City, next day

Afternoon

"His lawyer folded after I brought in the evidence The Arrow gathered against him." Laurel mentioned brightly as she and Oliver watched as Steelgrave was loaded into the back of a prison transport.

"Good work." Oliver complimented as the pair started to walk off.

"You catch 'em, I cook 'em," Laurel said before frowning, "Did I say that too loud?"

"No." Oliver said barely fighting a laugh.

"Did you ever think we'd end up as business partners?" Laurel asked rhetorically.

"Is that why you brought me down here, to see Mr. Steelgrave delivered to his new home?" Oliver asked curiously.

"No, I have a surprise for you." Laurel said as they walked onto some sort of press conference.

Oliver looked up at the stage and saw the one who would be giving the speech. Even after five months, it still threw Oliver for a moment seeing Quentin in his captain's uniform, Oliver mused as Quentin turned around to face the crowd.

"What's your dad doing here?" Oliver asked curiously.

"You'll see. I'll be right back." Laurel lightly touched his arm before walking over to Quentin.

Oliver watched, beyond confused, as Laurel walked over to Quentin and they had a short. Talk. Laurel walked back over to Oliver as Quentin walked over to the podium and leaned towards the microphone.

"Thank you all for coming," Quentin began before Olive could inquire further, "Five months ago, this city was under siege. The SCPD rallied behind a man in a hood. I got a Captain's rank and he didn't even get a thank you. Well today, he does. The Starling City Police Department is formally recognizing the individual known as The Arrow. And I'm using my new position to disband the Anti-Vigilante task force charged with capturing him."

"Thank you." Oliver looked over at Laurel who smiled at him.

"Now, Vigilantism will never be tolerated. But I refuse to hunt in the name of this city the hero who saved it." Quentin continued.

The press conference continued for a little while longer before it dispersed. Quentin had to go back to the SCPD and the paparazzi had other lives to ruin. Oliver and Laurel walked away from the scene, Oliver having a bounce in his step that he hadn't had in a long time.

"So, you're having the board meeting tomorrow?" Laurel asked Oliver as they walked away.

"Yeah." Oliver nodded.

"You may not be the most qualified, but you've got something that a degree in business can't give you: passion. Just speak from the heart and you'll do fine." Laurel advised him before she decided to walk back to work.

Oliver hesitated, Diggle's advice from last night echoing throughout his head. Then he just decided to go for it.

"Laurel," Oliver called out and she turned back around to face him, "do you remember the place we went on our first date at?"

"Yeah, it was a nice little Italian place. You didn't want to go because you'd never been there before but I convinced you. You loved it and we went back there every third Thursday of the month," Laurel smiled at the memory before frowning in confusion, "why?"

"Would you like to have dinner there with me tonight?" Oliver asked before he lost his courage.

"Are you…asking me out on a date?" Laurel asked surprised.

"Yeah." Oliver said slowly not sure how she was taking this.

"Seven?" Laurel asked as a bright smile crossed her face.

"Seven." Oliver agreed as he made a mental note to thank Diggle profusely.

Laurel's smile widened as she walked off. Oliver stared after her longingly for a moment before he turned in the other direction and walked off, the bounce in his step even bigger than before.

Italian restaurant in Starling

Night

After stashing his Vigilante gear somewhere safe, Oliver made his way towards the front of the restaurant, making it appear as though he had just walked in. Oliver walked up to a host.

"Queen, Party of two." Oliver listed.

"Right this way." The host said as he started to lead Oliver inside.

Oliver was about to follow him when he saw Laurel was already there. She was in a beautiful black dress, waiting for him. Looking up, she spotted him and flashed a smile that made Oliver putty in her hands. Oliver smiled back at her as he walked inside.

"Hi." Laurel said as he sat down across from her.

"Hey." Oliver softly.

"Can I get you two something to drink?" the waiter asked them.

"Scotch, neat." Oliver ordered.

"Bourbon, on the rocks." Laurel ordered.

The waiter smiled as he walked off. There was an awkward silence between them for a minute before they both started to laugh quietly at the irony of it all.

"Wow, I-I never really thought I'd be nervous on a date, least of all a date with you." Laurel admitted.

"Me neither." Oliver admitted.

"I mean, what do we have to be nervous about? We're not the same people who screwed up our first relationship and we know everything about each other. We don't need to be nervous Ollie." Laurel said though she wasn't sure if she was convincing him or herself.

"There are still a few things you don't know about me," Oliver admitted and she gave him a curious look, "the five years I was away, I wasn't always on Lian Yu."

"Where were you?" Laurel asked floored.

"Hong Kong. For one." Oliver admitted.

"Wait, Tommy said something about going to Hong Kong because someone had checked your email there." Laurel said as the memory suddenly came to her.

"That was me. It's complicated, but outside influences prevented me from going home," Oliver mused before going on, "anyway, I have been thinking a lot lately about my time there. About the choices I had to make."

"Ollie…I won't pretend to understand what you've been through, but you can talk to me…if you ever want to open up about your time away." Laurel said gently.

"Thank you. I'm sorry; I'm a little out of my element here," Oliver apologized, "the entire time I was gone, I could never completely trust someone. And when that goes on for so long, you stop seeing people as people; you see them as targets, as threats. When I decided to come home, I just didn't know how to turn that part of me off. Except for you. For a long time, you were the only person I could just see as someone. You were the only thing that I was ever completely sure about."

"I wish I could say the same. You put on quiet a poker face." Laurel said and Oliver winced, even though he knew Laurel wasn't trying to hurt him or be malicious.

"Do you remember when I first showed up at your apartment and told you that something kept pulling me away from you?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I do." Laurel nodded as images of their last night together flashed through her mind.

"Maybe I was wrong. Maybe…doing what I do doesn't have to pull me away." Oliver admitted.

Laurel started to smile when all hell broke loose. Oliver's trained senses picked up on danger. He threw the table aside and tackled Laurel out of the way as a missile crashed through the window, exploding.

Oliver, disoriented, stood up, looking around at all the destruction. There was a ringing in his ear as he spotted Laurel's unconscious form right in front of him. Oliver kneeled down, picked her up bridal style, and walked out of the ruined restaurant.

The lair

Later

"Hey, is she alright?" Roy asked as he, Felicity, and Diggle watched as Oliver laid Laurel's unconscious form on a med table.

"Just knocked out." Oliver told him.

"It's all over the news, police and firemen are on the scene." Diggle told him.

"Yeah, I didn't think it was a good idea to stick around and ask questions." Oliver said tiredly.

"I don't think you and an explosion at the same place is a coincidence." Felicity pointed out.

"Hey, check this out," Roy came over after digging something out of Oliver's bag, "it's a GPS tag. It was in your bag, it's dead now."

I took out one of Steelgrave's crew earlier, it was a set up." Oliver growled in realization.

"Oliver, I know what you're thinking." Diggle walked over to Oliver.

"No you don't." Oliver snapped.

"I'm not other people, I know exactly what you are thinking and you're wrong!" Diggle insisted.

"Someone planted a tracker on me and I don't notice? The only explanation is …I lost my focus." Oliver growled as he took out a phone and dialed.

After making a call to Quentin as The Arrow, Oliver hung up just as Laurel shot awake. Oliver rushed over to her at once.

"Hey, hey, you're safe, we're both safe." Oliver managed to calm her.

"What happened?" Laurel asked as she tried to make sense of it.

"Steelgrave's crew tried to take out The Arrow. And they're gonna pay." Oliver growled.

Starling City

Later

The Arrow notched an arrow and aimed at the incoming person. Quentin held up his hands in surrender.

"Hey, I'm on your side." Quentin said defensively.

"I don't need a partner Detective." The Arrow said as he lowered his bow.

"They blew up a building; you think I'm sitting this one out? The suspects name is Werner Zytle. He's a real nutbar." Quentin explained.

"Keep your head on a Swivel then." The Arrow quipped before moving out.

The Arrow moved deeper into the building, holding his bow cautiously. Then, someone threw a projectile at him, hitting him in the neck. The Arrow pulled it out and saw it was a syringe.

"The name is Werner Zytle," Zytle said as he stepped out of the shadows, "but you can call me Vertigo."

"The Count is dead." The Arrow growled as he raised his bow.

"Some things never die, it's frustrating. Just means I'll have to try a little bit harder." Zytle said before lunging for The Arrow.

The Hood used his bow to block him before striking him across the face. Zytle stumbled back as The Arrow hunched over, the drug starting to take a toll on his body. Zytle began talking but The Arrow's vision started to become distorted. The archer shook his head to try and clear it but it did no good until Zytle was standing face to face to him. Then things got strange, as Zytle's face was replaced with Oliver Queen's.

The Arrow was stunned and was so shocked that he didn't see Queen's fist coming. He stumbled back before Queen struck him again. Cursing himself for letting his shock get to him, The Arrow blocked Queen's next fist and struck back at him. It appeared to be a pretty even fight until Queen grabbed him and threw him into a nearby table, which was destroyed under the weight of The Arrow. His vision blurry again, The Arrow could do nothing as Zytle grabbed him by the neck and pinned him against the wall. A shot rang out and Zytle looked back to see Quentin with a gun trained on him.

"Hands up!" Quentin shouted.

Zytle smiled and threw a syringe at Quentin. Quentin dodged but felt a pain in his chest. Quentin dropped his gun as he fell on his side. Zytle approached him and was about to strike when an arrow pierced him in the back non fatally. Zytle fell down as The Arrow rushed to Quentin's side.

"Felicity, call an ambulance!" The Arrow shouted.

Starling General, next day

Afternoon

"I can't believe you were out in the field, you know it's dangerous for your health!" Laurel raged at Quentin as he lied back in bed.

"I'm fine Laurel, I'll be fine. But what about you? I see the dried blood in your hair, what happened?" Quentin demanded and Laurel stood frozen for a moment.

"I was at the restaurant when it got blown up by Steelgrave's men." Laurel admitted.

"What!" Quentin almost shot up out of the bed but Laurel pushed him back.

"I'm fine, the blast missed me, I got hit by some debris." Laurel assured him and he relaxed slightly as he lied back in bed.

"What were you doing there anyway?" Quentin inquired.

"I was on a date. With Oliver." Laurel said awkwardly and Quentin blinked at her.

"Oh. Did it…go well?" Quentin coughed.

"It was until the missile came through the window." Laurel said dryly.

Starling City

Night

Zytle and his men walked onto the rooftop to see The Arrow standing on the edge. Zytle smirked as he threw another syringe at him. However, this time The Arrow was prepared and caught it half way to his chest.

"Back for more? It's almost as if you've developed an addiction." Zytle said mockingly.

"I've made my choice." The Arrow said as he tossed the syringe to the side,

Zytle lunged for him but The Arrow took him head on. Using his bow to block some of Zytle's punches, The Arrow got behind Zytle and quickly overwhelmed him. Within seconds, Zytle was unconscious. The Hood was about to go after Zytle's crew member when he spotted a familiar face.

"Don't be so surprised, I haven't been gone that long." Sara grinned.

Starling General

Later

"Hey, are Lyla and the baby okay?" Laurel asked as she met Oliver in the hallway.

"Yeah, they're both fine. But while you're here, I think we need to talk." Oliver said awkwardly.

"I heard about Palmer. I'm sorry you lost the company." Laurel said as they walked to a place where they could talk privately.

"Maybe it's for the best. Two years ago I made a decision to cast Oliver Queen aside and be the Arrow. I can't unmake that choice." Oliver told her.

"You didn't feel that way last night." Laurel pointed out.

"Do you know why our date got interrupted? Because one of Steelgrave's men planted a tracer on me and I didn't notice because I was preoccupied with thoughts of our date…thoughts of you." Oliver told her.

"So…this is a breakup." Laurel realized.

"I'm sorry. I thought I could be me and The Arrow. But I can't. Not now, maybe not ever." Oliver told her sadly.

"Yes you can, you just don't think you can," Laurel said as she put a hand to his cheek, "I'm all in Ollie, I guess waiting is the burden of being in love with a hero. And don't tell me I should move on, because I can't. I tried with Tommy and it didn't work. You're the love of my life Ollie…and when you're ready for me, I'll be ready for you."

Laurel let her hand slide from his cheek and started to walk down the hall. Oliver stood there for a minute before he turned to her.

"Laurel," Oliver called out and she turned around, "Sara's back in town, you should go see her. She's at your apartment."

Laurel nodded and walked down the hallway. As he watched her walk away, Oliver's phone rang. Seeing an unfamiliar number flash across the screen, Oliver frowned before answering.

"Hello?" Oliver said.

"It's me, Barry Allen," Barry's familiar voice spoke up, "I'm awake. I could use some advice."

"I'll be right there." Oliver told him as he hung up.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated. IF you love it, tell me why. If you hate it, tell me what I'm doing wrong.**


	2. Death of Sara Lance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

Starling City

Night

Laurel was walking on the darkened street after saying goodbye to Sara when she saw something. She looked up and saw, to her horror, Sara falling, three arrows sticking out of her chest. Sara hit a dumpster, her mask falling off her face, and landed on the ground. Laurel rushed over and immediately knew her sister was dead.

"NO! NO! NO! SARA!" Laurel cried out as she cradled her little sister in her arms, tears streaming down her face as she continued to sob.

Verdant, the lair, next day

Morning

Oliver, Roy, and Felicity were walking down the stairs to the lair, Roy and Felicity bickering about phones when Oliver stopped cold. Roy and Felicity were confused until they followed his gaze. Sara was on a medical table, three arrows sticking out of her chest, eyes staring without seeing. Laurel was standing behind the table, wearing the clothes from last night, her eyes bloodshot and puffy.

"Sara." Oliver said in disbelief.

"I didn't know where else to go." Laurel said softly.

"Oh my god." Felicity, in a daze, walked over to the side of the table.

"What happened?" Roy demanded as he walked up next to Felicity.

"I couldn't," Laurel stopped to take a shaky breath, "I couldn't leave her."

"We have to-we have to take her to the hospital." Felicity said in a high pitched, cracking voice.

Roy walked over to her and took her in his arms, hoping to offer comfort. Oliver, still not absorbing what had happened, walked forward in a daze as he looked down at Sara's lifeless body. Laurel walked up to him, a devastated look on her face.

"Ollie, it's not fair. We just got her back, it's not fair." Laurel said tearfully.

Oliver, quietly and solemnly, reaches down to Sara's face and gently closes her eyes. Felicity begins to sob into Roy's shoulder and Laurel's face falls. Oliver takes her in his arms and she sobs into his shoulder as he says 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

Verdant

Later in the morning

Oliver approaches Laurel as she sits on the steps. She starts to speak as she senses his approach.

"You know Sara used to have a stuffed animal? It was this old, worn out shark she got from the Starling Aquarium. Every time something bad would happen to her, I would always find her clutching that stupid shark to her chest. And now that my sister's dead, all I can think about is…finding that dumb stuffed animal and putting it in her arms," Laurel lowered her head as she wiped the tears from her face, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Oliver told her as he restrained himself from wiping the tears from her face himself, "whoever did this, I'm gonna get them."

"We're gonna get them," Laurel said as she looked up at him, "When I thought Sara died on the Gambit, the only thing I could do was scream at the ocean. I had so much anger and rage and I didn't know what to do with it. But now I do, I'm gonna help you catch them."

"You already have," Oliver said as he pulled out a chair across from her and sat down, "you told us where to look."

"And I'm just supposed to sit here and wait?" Laurel demanded angrily.

"No. you take care of yourself and your family. Your father's gonna need you." Oliver pointed out.

"No, telling him right now would kill him. If we wait until after we find out whoever did this, it'll be easier on him." Laurel said stubbornly as she stood up.

"Laurel," Oliver's voice stopped her as she walked away, "do you remember how angry you were when you found out I knew Sara hadn't died on the Gambit? If you don't tell him…it won't end well. Just something to think about."

Laurel nodded, considering as she walked out of the building.

Starling City

Night

The Arrow nervously walked into the alley to meet Quentin. The captain walked over to The Arrow, a file in his hand. Quentin frowned as he looked the archer over.

"You alright, you look like someone peed in your cornflakes." Quentin noted.

"What is it detective?" The Arrow inquired.

"There's a new archer in town." Quentin said as he handed, dropping new bodies. Seen this guy's work before?"

"I might have." The Arrow said grimly as Sara's body flashed through his mind.

"You know where SCPD's finest might find him?" Quentin inquired.

"Who's the victim?" The Arrow asked.

"John Burke. Some corporate financer from Quark. Seems like he wondered into the wrong part of town looking for local entertainment and ended up with an arrow in his chest.

The Arrow nodded and turned around, running all the ways he would make this man suffer when Quentin called out to him. The Arrow looked back over his shoulder, wondering if Quentin knew.

"Watch you're back alright. Whoever this guy is-"

"He's a killer." The Arrow said in a tone of finality as he walked off.

The Lair, next day

Morning

"Any idea what kind of other archer could have done this?" Diggle asked Oliver as the two walked down to the lair to join Roy and Felicity.

"There aren't that many of us, maybe ten, and most of them are in the League of Assassins." Oliver explained.

"Oliver, you don't think-"

"No," Oliver cut off Diggle firmly, "they don't target their own. Not without a very good reason. What'd you find out?" Oliver asked as he turned to Felicity.

"He hit again. An abandoned warehouse on the corner of Third and Lemire. Ninth floor,"

Felicity said as she brought up the images on the computer, "Victim was a construction foreman named Tim Kaufmann. Security cameras can't get an angle."

"Then who's that?" Oliver pointed to someone on the screen.

"Just some low-level dealers, they set up shop in the place. Doesn't look like an archer." Roy pointed out.

"But he might be a witness." Oliver told him.

"Where do you want me?" Diggle asked.

"Will Lyla give you access to Argus's database?" Oliver inquired.

"I find out who did this, Lyla will give us access to Argus." Diggle assured him.

"I want a list of everyone on their radar. Assassins and mercenaries who use a bow." Oliver ordered.

"I'm on it." Diggle nodded before walking out.

Oliver pulled out his phone, frowning.

"What?" Felicity asked as she noticed Oliver's behavior.

"Thea hasn't called back yet." Oliver said before walking out after Diggle.

Starling city

Night

The Arrow walked into a warehouse, looking around for the dealer. Hearing a clutter, The Arrow saw the dealer make a break for it. The Arrow pursues him and sees him trying to climb up a latter. Grabbing him by the leg, The Arrow throws him on the ground before picking him up by his collar and slamming him against a metal bar.

"Someone was murdered here, tell me what you saw." The Arrow growled.

"I saw nothing." The dealer denies.

With a growl, The Arrow punches him in the chest. The dealer kneels over, groaning in pain. The dealer looks up, clearly ready to talk.

"I saw a black face mask. Like-like a hockey mask." The dealer said.

The Arrow strikes him across the head with his bow and he goes down. Turning away from the unconscious dealer, The Arrow activates his comms unit.

"Diggle, are you at Argus?" The Arrow demands.

"Yeah, I got a list of twenty archers." Diggle told him.

"How many of them wear black masks?" The Arrow demanded.

"Just one: Simon Lacroix. Mercenary. Goes by Komodo." Diggle told him.

"Send everything you have to Felicity." The Arrow ordered.

Starling City

A little later

As Komodo was about to kill a man in a car, The Arrow drove up on his motorcycle. Notching an arrow, The Arrow fired, knocking the arrow from Komodo's hand.

"I found Lacroix." The Arrow said before pursuing the other archer.

Finding an isolated area, it quickly turned into an archer's version of a joist. The two fired arrows at each other but none made contact until one of The Arrow's hit the front of Komodo's motorcycle. Komodo lost control of his bike and fell off. However, Komodo got up and fired an arrow at The Arrow. It hit hint just below the shoulder and knocked him of the bike. He stood up as Komodo ran off. The Arrow watched calmly as his enemy rode off.

The lair

Later

"You let him get away." Laurel said in an emotionless voice.

"No, I didn't," Oliver said and she looked over at him curiously, "I believe in covering all my bases. The arrow I hit his bike with has two functions: one is assault; the other is to plant a tracer. A tracer that Felicity is now tracking."

"So he didn't beat you?" Laurel asked confused.

"He thinks he did, that was his second mistake. His first was killing Sara, those'll be the last two mistakes he ever makes," Oliver growled and Laurel's expression turned to surprise, "you're not the only one who loved her Laurel."

"Ollie…I've been so wrapped up in my own pain, I didn't stop to think about yours. How are you doing?" Laurel asked concerned.

"it's…difficult, but I don't have the luxury of falling to pieces right now," Oliver said and her concern for him deepened, "everyone is looking at me to handle thing, to make the right decisions. Everyone is looking at me to lead. If I grieve for her, no one else gets to."

"You're human, not a robot. You have to allow yourself to feel Ollie otherwise your emotions will force their way out. You can't just live under that hood." Laurel told him.

"I'm not," Oliver said as he turned away from her, "earlier today, as I was looking at Sara, I realized something: one of these days it's gonna be me. This life that I've chosen…it only ends one way."

Laurel, who had only grown more horrified the longer Oliver talked, stared at him open mouthed. Her mouth opened and closed but nothing came out as she tried to think of something to say.

"Oliver," they turned to see Roy standing behind them, "can I talk to you, privately? It's about Thea."

Oliver nodded and they two walked away, leaving Laurel staring after them.

Starling City Police Department

Later

Laurel walked into her father's office, seeing him on the phone. Seeing her, Quentin muttered an excuse and hung up.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Quentin asked as he stood up and walked over to her.

"I need to tell you something. About Sara," Laurel said and he looked at her confused, "I was worried about your health but…you deserve to know."

"Know what? Is Sara okay, is she back in town?" Quentin asked confused.

"No dad, she's….she's…." Laurel couldn't even get the words out.

But she didn't need to. Quentin could tell, just from the look on her face. Numbly, Quentin turned around and walked back to his desk. He sat down and put a hand to his face as he started to cry, mumbling incoherently. Laurel came behind him and wrapped her arms around him as they cried together.

Starling City

Later

Komodo was about to kill his target when The Arrow rushed in, firing at him. His arrow hit Komodo in the shoulder, the dark clad archer crying out in pain. The two archers rushed at each other, engaging in a battle of fists and bows. Roy rushed forward and helped his mentor as the two vigilantes double teamed the mercenary. Realizing he couldn't take two against one, Komodo turned and ran through the window, using his bow and arrow as a bungee cord. The two archers followed suit, pursuing the mercenary through a lower level. The two archers swung into a lower office and stood up. The Arrow and Roy looked over at each other before cautiously walking through the building.

Hearing a clatter, the two rushed over to where it had come from before splitting up as they both notched an arrow in their bows. The two walked into room, taking separate entrances. They heard something and emerged from where the sound was, Komodo finding two arrows aimed at him.

"So how did you find me?" Komodo asked The Arrow.

"That arrow I shot oat your motorcycle? It planted a tracer on it. When we saw the signal was coming from this place, it didn't take us long to deduce your next target was here at the benefit." The Arrow explained in a growl.

"So you're The Arrow and this must be your sidekick." Komodo said as he looked over at Roy.

"Partner." Roy snapped.

"It's over. Lower your bow and I may decide to let you live." The Arrow growled.

"We both know you won't." Komodo told him.

"Too bad." The Arrow said as he fired.

Komodo's arrow was knocked out of his hand and, as he reached for another, Roy fired. The arrow pierced him in the shoulder and pinned him against the wall. The Arrow walked over and ripped off his mask.

"You're gonna die for what you did." The Arrow demanded.

"What did I do?" Komodo demanded.

"You killed a blonde woman in Black in Starling two nights ago." The Arrow told him as he prepared to fire.

"Two nights ago I was drunk in Bludhaven." Komodo said and The Arrow and Roy froze.

"Felicity?" The Arrow asked.

"I need to hear him tell the truth at least once." Felicity said.

"What's your birth name?" The Arrow told him.

"Simon Lacroix." Komodo said looking confused.

"He's telling the truth Oliver…he didn't kill Sara." Felicity sounding stunned.

The Arrow and Roy lowered their bows, looking stunned. If Komodo didn't kill Sara…then who did?

Verdant, next day

Morning

"Lacroix's alibi checks out. Two murders in Bludhaven same night Sara was killed, same M.O." Oliver told Laurel solemnly.

"If he didn't kill my sister, who did?" Laurel demanded.

"I don't know but the trails run cold. I'm going to find out who killed her but I don't know when." Oliver promised her.

Laurel nodded and turned to walk away before she paused.

"Ollie," Laurel called out and he looked up at her, "you think that there's only one way your crusade will end…but you're wrong. If you don't want to die down there, in the lair…don't."

Laurel walked away, leaving Oliver to his thoughts.

Starling City cemetery

Night

Laurel and Quentin approached the grave site, Team Arrow already being there. Upon seeing Oliver, all the pieces in Quentin's mind clicked as he looked from Oliver to Felicity and back.

"You're the Arrow," Quentin looked over at Oliver before laughing brokenly, "somehow, I feel like I shouldn't be surprised."

Oliver simply nodded as the Lances joined them as they stared down at Sara's coffin. After a moment, Felicity walked over to the shovel and picked it up. After she tossed a pile of dirt onto the coffin, she looked up at them with tears running down her face.

"It's a Jewish custom. I know she wasn't but t feels right." Felicity said before putting the shovel back.

Oliver mulled the idea over for a minute before deciding that it felt right to him to. Walking over, Oliver picked up the shovel and repeated Felicity's action. Oliver handed it to Quentin who took it numbly. He picked up a pile of dirt and tossed it onto Sara's coffin before offering the shovel to Laurel.

"Laurel." Oliver said.

"This isn't right. She doesn't even get a fresh grave?" Laurel demanded painfully.

"She deserves a proper burial, she's earned it." Oliver said softly as Quentin tried to be strong for Laurel.

"No. it's not one will ever really know she was," Laurel said as she walked over to Oliver, "Oliver, it's not fair. It's not fair."

Oliver took her in his arms as she cried. Diggle put a hand on Quentin's shoulder as he saw the captain struggling to control his own emotions.

"But we'll know," Diggle said and everyone turned to him, I know it doesn't count for much, but me and Lyla, we're naming the baby Sara. We will never forget."

"Thank you Mr. Diggle." Quentin said hoarsely as Diggle nodded.

"Laurel, Captain Lance, I'll catch whoever did this. If it costs me my life, I will. I promise." Oliver vowed as he stared at Sara's coffin.

 **So, what do you guys think of the changes I've made? Please leave any thoughts or comments in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	3. Return of the Dark Archer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

 **So, as you've probably noticed, I skipped over the third episode. This is because I don't want to do what the show does and put Laurel in a scene or episode where she really shouldn't be like they do with Felicity. I'll probably skip other episodes but I don't know which yet.**

Starling City cemetery

Night

Laurel was standing at her sister's grave when she felt someone behind her. Turning her head, she was stunned to see Nyssa al Ghul standing behind her. Nyssa walked passed Laurel and in front of the grave before she fell to her knees. After saying an Arabic prayer for the dead, Nyssa stood up and turned around to face Laurel.

"You have my condolences. And that of my father, Ra's al Ghul." Nyssa told her.

"I don't want your condolences. And I especially don't want your father's." Laurel spat, shock quickly giving way to rage.

Nyssa nodded before she walked passed Laurel. Laurel whirled around, the rage feeling all consuming. She felt this need to lash out, to make Nyssa hurt as much as she was.

"She died with Arrows in her chest," Laurel said and Nyssa paused, "do you think that would have happened if she hadn't met you? You showed her the darkness inside, you and your father."

"I know you grieve, but so do I," Nyssa said as she looked over her shoulder, "I didn't show Sara the darkness inside, it was already there when we met. When I founded her, alone, starving, and terrified, I protected her. I took her into my heart and I love her with all my soul. And that jacket," Nyssa gave Laurel a disdainful look, "I gave it to Sara as a gift. You are not fit to wear it."

Nyssa walked off, leaving Laurel to her thoughts.

Starling City

Later

Nyssa was sobbing before she felt a presence behind her. She jumped up and whipped out a knife, preparing to strike the intruder as she whirled around. However, she stopped short upon seeing Oliver.

"Now are you ready to talk?" Oliver inquired.

"We have nothing to discuss." Nyssa sneered as she put the knife away.

"Really? The trail has run cold. We're gathering evidence, leads, while you're visiting graves and hiding in safe houses." Oliver said bluntly.

"I am not hiding. This is not my safe house, it was Sara's while she was in Starling." Nyssa told him.

Stunned by this information, Oliver turned around and began to look through the house. Seeing a bag, he pulled out a camera and began to look through the photos. Unsatisfied by what he saw, Oliver threw it back in the bag as he and Nyssa continued looking. Continuing to look through the bag, he pulled out a can of peaches. Holding it up, he and Nyssa both looked at it.

"These were always her favorites," Oliver said as they both smiled sadly before Oliver put the can down, "you said Sara was in Starling for the League. That suggests her target was also her killer."

"Agreed. Except it wasn't a target, Sara was in Starling to confirm rumors. Whispers really, that an enemy of the League was here." Nyssa explained.

"Who?" Oliver demanded.

"Malcolm Merlyn. He's alive." Nyssa said bluntly and Oliver openly gapped at her.

Arrow Lair

Later

"Malcolm Merlyn was a member of the League of Assassins. My father released him of his obligation to us, on the condition that he abides by the League's code." Nyssa explained as she and Team arrow, save Felicity, stood in the Arrow Cave.

"You're professional killers. That is a pretty low bar." Roy cracked but Nyssa ignored him.

"Merlyn's undertaking violated the League's principals. When you killed him, we considered the mater settled," Nyssa looked over at Oliver before continuing, "but then we received word that Merlyn faked his demise from a reliable source."

"What source?" Diggle demanded.

"Oliver's mother." Nyssa said and Oliver looked up, stunned.

"Well, Oliver's mother wasn't exactly known for honesty. No offense," Roy looked over at Oliver apologetically, "I just can't believe that someone everyone thinks is dead really isn't."

"Neither did I. Then we found these," Oliver said as he walked over to the tablet screen and pressed it, revealing pictures of Merlyn, "Sara took these two weeks ago."

"Did the police, you know, find his body?" Roy asked after looking at the pictures.

"Merlyn had resources all over Starling. I'm willing to bet that at least one was in the coroners." Oliver said grimly.

"Since learning Merlyn was alive, we followed him all over the globe. Following every rumor, running down ever whisper." Nyssa explained.

"And one of those whispers put Merlyn back in Starling." Diggle said knowingly and Nyssa nodded.

"Sara tracked him here, we're gonna retrace her steps." Oliver commanded.

"You said you found evidence on her person?" Nyssa asked Oliver.

"Yes, Roy?" Oliver said expectantly.

"We found a blank piece of paper in her boot. But why would she be carrying a blank piece of paper?" Roy asked confused.

"Do you have a flame?" Nyssa asked Oliver, a hint of a smirk on her face.

After receiving the paper from Roy, Oliver lit a flame using an old chemistry tube. Holding the paper above the fire, they all watched surprised as writing revealed itself.

"My father had a notebook like this with hidden ink." Oliver said stunned.

"A notebook he must have received from Merlyn. This is Ghost ink, one of the ways the League conceals secrets." Nyssa explained as Oliver and Diggle looked at the paper.

"It's Sara's handwriting. Notes from her surveillance of Merlyn." Oliver noted with a frown.

"Oliver, there's not much to go on." Diggle pointed out.

"There some are things. Jansen, question mark," Oliver looked up at Nyssa and she shook her head, this meant nothing to her, "Dad help, question mark. She reached out to Lance for help."

"Don't you think if Lance knew Merlyn was alive, he would have told us?" Diggle pointed out.

"Only if she told him. What matters is what he told her." Oliver said.

"How do we find out?" Nyssa inquired.

"We brought Lance into the fold after Sara died. We just have to ask him." Oliver explained.

Starling City Police Department, next day

Morning

Quentin was doing paperwork when he heard someone come in. as he looked up, Oliver was struck by how broken the normally strong man looked.

"Is there a case you need help with?" Quentin asked gruffly.

"We have a lead on Sara's killer, possibly," Oliver said and Quentin straightened up, "did Sara reach out to you with something called Jansen?"

"She was looking for someone, Ken Zi Jansen. I hooked him up with his last known address. Do you think he's involved with her death?" Quentin demanded as he stood up.

"I don't know, that's what we're trying to find out." Oliver explained.

Oliver walked out of Quentin's office and was on his way out when he ran into Laurel.

"Roy told me you have a lead on Sara's killer." Laurel said as they started to walk out.

"I'm on my way there now." Oliver said as they stopped up front.

"I want to be there when you kill him." Laurel said bluntly.

"No. if I'm wrong, you'll be in danger, when I kill him, I'll bring his body to you and your father. End of discussion." Oliver growled before walking out.

"Wow, what was all that about?" Quentin asked as he walked up behind her.

"Nothing, apparently." Laurel said darkly.

Star City

Night

Team Arrow, plus Nyssa, made their way onto the property wearily. Making sure to keep their distance from the main house, as to not draw the alarm of the resident.

"This was the next lead Sara was gonna follow?" Diggle asked as they stopped.

"Jansen's a Buddhist monk. Nine years ago, he was facing deportation to China. Merlyn bankrolled his defense." The Arrow explained.

"And Jansen repays the favor by offering Merlyn sanctuary in his garden." Roy put the pieces together.

"Monastery," Nyssa corrected before looking over at The Arrow, "we should divide our forces, take up flanking positions."

"I agree, but-" Nyssa doesn't wait for him to finish, simply brushes past the archer.

"I never understood what Sara saw in her in the first place." Diggle growled.

"Split up, but be careful." The Arrow ordered.

"Copy that." Diggle said and they're off.

The Arrow trails after Nyssa, following her from a distance. After some time, he sees Nyssa with her bow out, aiming an arrow at Jansen. Suddenly, The Arrow's comms goes off.

"We have eyes on Jansen." Diggle's voice floods his ear.

"Negative, I see Jansen." The Arrow told them.

"Whoever's up there, it's not Jansen." Diggle said grimly.

Realizing what this means The Arrow rushes to Nyssa and Malcolm but is not quick enough to stop Nyssa from entering the room. By the time he gets there, Malcom had already subdued Nyssa and disappeared in an explosion. Looking around for Malcom frantically as Nyssa sits up, He spots the other archer fleeing over the roof. Notching an arrow, the green archer fires it but only manages to graze him on the shoulder even as he pursues his enemy. By the time he gets to the roof, Malcolm was gone.

Arrow Lair

Later

"What happened, did you find Sara's killer?" Laurel demands as the four of them come down the stairs.

Oliver walked over to her as the others give them some space. He'd like to give Laurel better news, but for now he just had the truth.

"We have a suspect. Malcolm Merlyn is alive," Oliver said slowly and Laurel's face reflected his at the news, "Sara was here looking for him. We think he found her first."

"Where is he now?" Laurel demanded as the shock wore off.

"We're working on that. I managed to tag him with a tracer arrow before he got away." Oliver said as he sat down at the computer.

"You had a shot at Merlyn and didn't kill him?" Laurel demanded angrily.

"We don't know for certain that he's the one who killed Sara Laurel," Oliver said frustrated as he stood up, "I want to know for sure that he's the one who did it before I put an arrow in anyone. If he killed Sara, then I will gladly kill him, but I want to know for sure."

"He already killed Tommy and five0hundred and two other innocent people." Laurel spat.

"You think I don't know that?!" Oliver suddenly exploded and everyone, even Nyssa, involuntarily took a step back, "you think I don't see Tommy's face, the faces of all those people every time I close my eyes?! I do, their deaths still haunt me and likely will until the day I die. So thank you Laurel for reminding me of my greatest failure!"

"Ollie…" Laurel trailed off, stunned and guilty.

"Merlyn may try and contact Thea." Oliver cut her off as he looked over at Roy.

"I'm on it." Roy nodded before walking out of the room.

"The tracer arrow program." Oliver said as he looked over at Diggle.

"I got it," Diggle said as he took Oliver's seat, "do you have Felicity monitoring this from Central City?"

"She told me an idiot could run it." Oliver said tonelessly.

"I will try and not to take that personally." Diggle said dryly.

"I'll take the streets," Oliver said as he picked his bow back up, "Nyssa, you're free to do as you please, but you and I both know you can't take Merlyn on your own, so call with any information you acquire."

"Ollie." Laurel called out, trying to find a way to apologize.

"Laurel, I know you are going through a rough time with what's happened, but I just can't deal with it right now with Malcolm here." Oliver said coolly, angry and hurt as he walked past her.

Star City

Later

The Arrow was riding his motorcycle down the highway, still seething with anger when his comms went off. He tapped it as he tried to cool down.

"Go." He barked.

"Merlyn stopped, I got his position. Air-condition factory, eighteenth and Milson. You want me to share this with Nyssa?" Diggle asked.

"No, she's likely to put an arrow in him before I can get any answers." The Arrow ordered.

"Agreed." Diggle said as The Arrow cut the feed and sped off.

It didn't take the archer long to reach the factory. After looking around a little bit, he quickly realized Malcolm wasn't there. Growling with frustration, The Arrow tapped his comms.

"It's empty, there's no one here Diggle." He growled.

"Hello Oliver," Malcolm's voice rang out and the archer froze, "you're absolutely right, I'm not at the - what is it, the air-conditioning factory? - It's a very neat trick you have. Sorry it didn't work out."

"I will find you." The Arrow growled.

"You absolutely will, we need to talk. But I prefer a venue with no conflict. Nelson Plaza at coldwater and Fifth, bottom of the stairs. It's a very public place; you'll want to leave your mask behind. I think this should remain between us, so if I see even one of your associates, you will not see me."

Malcolm's voice didn't speak up again and The Arrow growled, angry and frustrated.

Star City

Later

Oliver stood at the bottom of the stairs, on edge as he looked around for Malcolm. As requested, he had made sure no one had followed him, though he didn't like it. But this was maybe the only way he would get his answers.

"Hello Oliver," Oliver whirled around to see Malcolm standing not far from him, "I see you've done a lot with this city."

"I'm not here to discuss Starling." Oliver growled as he walked up to Malcolm.

"You think I killed Sara Lance." Malcolm said knowingly.

"How else would you know she's dead?" Oliver demanded.

"These streets were mine long before you laid claim to them. This is still my city. And I understand you're not killing people anymore." Malcolm pointed out.

"I'm willing to make an exception." Oliver said darkly.

"Ra's al Ghul has placed a bounty on my head. Why would I try and get it lifted by killing the love of his daughter's life? It's illogical." Malcolm snapped.

"Sara comes back to Starling. You come back to Starling. Sara's murdered." Oliver said lowly.

"I came back to Starling for most noble reason: Thea. Six months ago, she was about to be killed by one of Slade Wilson's Mirakuru soldiers. I protected her." Malcolm insisted.

"You're lying, Thea made it out before the attack." Oliver sneered.

"Unfortunately, she didn't. But you wouldn't know that because you were out being, what are you calling yourselves these days? The Arrow," Malcolm said mockingly, "that was the day I realized that Thea needs me."

"You stay away from her." Oliver snarled.

"Don't worry, I've kept my distance," Malcolm assured him, "but oh, the world is a dangerous place. And you're too distracted to protect her."

"You're a monster." Oliver said bluntly.

"Yes, I am. But I swear to you on Thea's life, I did not kill Sara Lance.' Malcolm said passionately.

"Considering everything you did to Tommy, that doesn't mean much." Oliver growled.

"Think what you will, but it's the truth." Malcolm said as he walked away.

Arrow Lair, next day

Afternoon

"Did he kill Merlyn?" Nyssa demanded as Oliver walked in.

"No," Oliver said and Nyssa turned to him, "Merlyn strategically placed himself in a place where killing him would have outed me as The Arrow."

"And you did not follow him?" Nyssa hissed.

"We would have noticed and made sure I never found him." Oliver pointed out.

"Did he admit to killing Sara?" Nyssa demanded hotly.

"He claims he didn't but I don't know. He swore on his daughter's life." Oliver said as he walked past her.

"The League had heard rumors that Merlyn had fathered another child but we had nothing to confirm them. You know who it is, don't you?" Nyssa said suspiciously as she turned towards Oliver.

"It's Thea. My sister is Merlyn's daughter," Oliver admitted, "that is the reason that he claims to be back in Starling. He says he wants to protect her."

"And you believe him?" Nyssa asked incredulously.

"I don't know. I know you are grieving, we are all grieving Nyssa but I want to be sure that when I look this person in the eye and end their life, that this, without a doubt, is the man who killed Sara. If it is Merlyn, I will gladly help you kill him, but not until I know for certain." Oliver said firmly.

With a sneer, Nyssa waked off. Oliver watched her with conflicting emotions. He knew she was going after Merlyn but he didn't know what to do about it. The world was a better place without Malcolm Merlyn in it, but would Nyssa be able to kill him? Regardless of the issues between them, Sara had cared about her. What should he do?

Arrow Lair

Later

"Malcolm is Thea's father?" Laurel said stunned after Oliver had told her.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I never told you but I didn't want Thea to find out and then she gone and it just didn't seem important." Oliver said and she nodded slowly.

"Guy," Roy came in looking distressed, "Nyssa took Thea."

"She did what?" Oliver whirled around, rage and horror on his face.

"She's trying to lure Malcolm into a trap. This is my fault," Laurel said and he turned to her, "I told her to do whatever it takes to kill Malcolm."

"Laurel, you need to remember something about Nyssa: she does not have the same morals we do. She was raised by the most ruthless man on the planet." Oliver said trying not to take his anger out on her.

"Uh, Oliver, does this mean something to you?" Diggle called and Oliver walked over and saw a smoke signal on the screen.

"Nyssa is sending Malcolm a message," Oliver said before grabbing his bow, "Dig, secure the perimeter. Roy, you stay here. I'm going after Nyssa."

"Oliver-" Laurel began.

"This isn't your fault Laurel, Nyssa took Thea. And now I'm gonna go get her back." Oliver said as he turned to her.

"And Merlyn?" Laurel demanded.

"I haven't decided yet." Oliver said before walking out.

Star City

Shortly after

Thea was hanging upside down, suspended by rope tied around her legs. Nyssa was talking to her when an arrow pierced the rope. She fell before The Arrow grabbed her and got the rope off her before putting her on her feet.

"Run!" The Arrow barked and she didn't need to be told twice.

"Apparently we both handle grief differently." Nyssa said before lunging for him.

She tried to strike at him with her sword before he blocked it with his bow. He pushed her back and they rushed at each other. She tried to kick him back he ducked before trying to strike her with his bow but she blocked it with her sword. They moved through the factory like whirlwinds, wielding their weapons like Japanese fans, as they swung around like fan blades. The crossed weapons before The Arrow kicked her back. They were about to resume battle when an arrow came out of nowhere and knocked Nyssa's sword out of her hand.

"There's a misunderstanding the three of us need to clear up." Malcolm said above them, dressed in his Dark Archer outfit.

"A conversation I'm eager to have over your rotting corpse." Nyssa said as she took out her bow and notched an arrow.

She fired at him and he was forced to jump down to avoid the arrow. Retrieving her sword, the assassin moved in Tanium with the two archers as they rushed her, using her two weapons to block their bows. The three way fight broke off as The Arrow ran around the corner to the other side as Malcolm and Nyssa fought towards another area. The Arrow fired an arrow and Nyssa was pinned to a piece of equipment. The Arrow came up behind Malcolm and fired an arrow at him. The arrow missed him completely and hit another piece of equipment, which sent shocks above Malcolm. Malcolm went down as The Arrow notched another arrow.

"Do it Oliver, "Nyssa said when he hesitated, "he killed Sara, Tommy. He will corrupt your sister."

"There is blood on my hands," Malcolm said as he raised his head, "almost too much to contemplate, but none of it is Sara's."

"Kill him!" Nyssa ordered.

"I did not kill your beloved!" Malcolm roared as he looked at Nyssa, "your father doubted Sara's loyalties the moment she returned with you. You know what he is capable of, do you really need me to tell you what he would do to the degenerate that stole his daughter's heart?"

Nyssa made a sound between a grunt and a sob. Malcolm stood up and walked over to The Arrow.

"Nyssa doesn't believe me Oliver. If you don't believe me, listen to her. Kill me." Malcolm dared him.

The Arrow stared at him, conflicted. He wasn't sure whether he had killed Sara or not, but he knew what kind of man Malcolm was. When Oliver didn't make a move, Malcolm turned to leave. He had had not taken three steps when The Arrow raised his bow. Malcolm turned around as The Arrow fired. Malcolm caught the arrow as the archer rushed him. Malcolm knocked the bow out of The Arrow's hands and the two engaged in hand to hand combat. They had not gotten far when, out of nowhere, Malcolm reached into his wrist cuff and pulled something out. Malcolm threw it at Oliver and Oliver looked down to see a dart sticking out of his side.

"It's a sedative," Malcolm said as Oliver's vision blurred, "by the time you wake up, I'll be gone."

The Arrow fell over as it all went black.

Arrow Lair, next day

Morning

"I don't know if Malcolm killed Sara," Oliver told Laurel as they stood alone in the lair, "but if he didn't, I'm gonna keep looking. And the League will not interfere. If this whole thing has proven anything, it's that they don't care about collateral damage."

"Okay, point made," Laurel said as Oliver waked passed her, "Ollie…I'm sorry for what happened to Thea and with what I said about the Undertaking."

"Laurel," Oliver sighed with his back to her, I understand that you are grieving, but if you keep letting your emotions cloud your judgement, you're gonna get yourself or someone else killed."

Oliver then walked out of the lair, leaving Laurel to her thoughts.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	4. Wild Cat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

Arrow Lair

Night

Oliver was not having a good night. First off, his operation of the night turned into a search for a serial killer who hung his victims upside down and painted 'guilty' below them in blood. Then, he had tracked down the supposed perp only to learn that he had an alibi, which was Laurel. And now he and Laurel were arguing about him, as Oliver wasn't convinced that the man was innocent and Laurel was.

Now, Oliver was man enough to admit that he was a little jealous of the relationship Laurel seemed to have with Ted. How far it went, he wasn't sure, but that had nothing to do with his suspicions about Ted. It was a little strange that someone would take a body to Ted's gym, string him up like a gym bag, and then leave the body there.

"What do we know about this Ted Grant?" Oliver asked as Felicity brought up everything she could find on him.

"Saw his fight on Pay-per-view a few years ago. They call him Wild Cat, he's the real deal." Diggle told him.

"The body in his gym was strung up like the rest, like punching bags." Oliver said.

"What if Laurel vouches for him?" Roy interjected.

"I'm not sure Laurel's judgement isn't clouded." Oliver said a little bitterly, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Just Laurel's?" Diggle asked but held his hands up when Oliver shot him a glare, "okay, backing off. If Grant's our doer, he's more than a boxer."

"I hacked CSU's files on the Warehouse murders," Felicity interjected and brought their attention over to her, "the Culebras were armed to the teeth but the killer, the psychopathic murder guy, never fired a shot. They were beaten to death by brass knuckles."

"That's a pretty specific M.O." Oliver noted.

"It matches one murder from six years ago. Same as tonight, Culebra drug dealer. Blunt force trauma worn by a left-handed assailant." Felicity told them.

"Let me guess, Ted 'Wild Cat' Grant's a lefty." Roy said dryly.

"They call him the Starling Southpaw." Diggle admitted.

A beep went off and Felicity whirled around. On the computer was a map of Starling City and a moving red dot.

"He's moving." Felicity said and Oliver turned around and started to walk off.

"You put a tracer on him?" Diggle said wondering why he was surprised.

"Just because Laurel trust him doesn't mean I have to. Talk me in." Oliver ordered as he walked out.

Starling City

Later

The Arrow jumped off a storage unit before making way through the area. Walking into where the tracer had led him, the archer sees another body hanging from the ceiling like a punching bag. Looking around, he notices masks on manikin heads, newspaper clippings, and brass knuckle fittings. Walking deeper inside, The Arrow sees something on the ground and picks it up. As he starts to examine it, someone tackles him from behind.

Cursing himself for losing his focus, The Arrow rolls to try and get Ted off of him. Ted puts his arm around The Arrow's neck but he quickly shrugs it off. The two jump to their feet and begin a hand-to-hand fight. Ted gets a few lucky shots in before The Arrow gets behind him, rolls on the floor, picking up a boxing glove on the way. Getting up, he notches it in his bow before firing it at Ted. It hits Ted in the face and he goes down on his back.

"This is the second time I've found you with a body!" The Arrow snarled as he stalked over.

"I haven't killed anyone, I'm being set up." Ted said as he sat up.

"Why should I believe you?" The Arrow sneered.

"Because I used to be a vigilante, I used to be you." Ted said greatly surprising The Arrow.

Ted stood up and walked off to the side as Oliver turned away from him, trying to work through this revelation.

"This city was hurting long before you showed up." Ted told him.

"I've never heard of another vigilante in Starling." The Arrow noted.

"It was six years ago. I wasn't news, I stuck to The Glades." Ted explained.

"And these are supposed to convince me?" The Hood said as he picked a mask off the table, "masks are also used by serial killers."

"Says the guy currently wearing one." Ted said sarcastically and The Arrow attempted to repress his annoyance.

"Who's that?" The Arrow demanded as he gestured towards the guy hanging from the ceiling.

"I don't know, never seen him before in my life. But this was hung around the body," Ted said as he pulled out a key tied to a metal chain, "the key is to the storage locker. He's leaving me a trail to follow."

"Who is?" The Arrow demanded as he took the key.

"Whoever's setting me up! I haven't killed anyone!" Ted said firmly.

"Except for that drug dealer you beat to death six years ago." The Arrow sneered.

"That was a mistake. I may have avoided prison but I have lived with the guilt of that day every single day. I gave it all up after that, locked the place up and promised to never open it again." Ted told him passionately.

"Who else knows about the locker?" The Arrow demanded.

"No one. This was a safe place where I could keep my supplies separate from my day job. I'm sure you've got one just like it." Ted told him.

"Mine's bigger." The Arrow said almost smugly.

"Look, we both want to find out whoever's doing this. We can help each other." Ted said and The Arrow considered it.

Star City

Later

"His name's Albert Mancini," Laurel said as she held out the open file to The Arrow, "no criminal records aside from a few unpaid parking tickets."

"Grant says he doesn't know him." The Arrow said.

"Oh, now you believe him." Laurel snapped.

"I haven't decided yet," The Arrow almost growled at her, "did you know that you've been training with a vigilante?"

"Former apparently and no, I didn't," Laurel said and he gave her a disbelieving look, "I didn't!"

"So you also didn't know that six years ago he beat someone to death?" The Arrow demanded and Laurel gave him a stunned look, "how many more reasons am I gonna have to give you before you stay away from this guy?"

"Are you two done with your little private chat?" Ted asked as he walked over.

"The guy from your storage locker, he has no criminal record, he was a magician," Laurel said as she handed Ted the file, "magician's assistant, more accurately. He worked with a local act before getting cut loose and he hasn't worked since."

"Culebra cartel, magician's assistant, what's the connection?" The Arrow wondered out loud.

"Their act was at the Sansa bar. The Sansa bar's where the drug dealer was murdered." Ted explained.

"The drug dealer you beat to death." The Arrow said coldly.

"I told you, whoever's setting me up is leaving me a trail to follow!" Ted snapped.

"Then we follow it." Laurel said and The Arrow shot her a look.

"We need another minute." The Arrow said in a low voice.

"How do you two know each other?" Ted asked as he looked back and forth.

"We're old friends." Laurel said vaguely.

"Fine, don't tell me." Ted rolled his eyes as he walked off.

"You cannot be serious." The Arrow snapped once Ted was out of ear shot.

"I'm not on your team, I don't work for you." Laurel reminded him.

"Exactly, you're untrained." The Arrow told her.

"As far as you know." Laurel told him pointedly.

"What's the supposed to mean?" The Arrow demanded crossly.

"I've been training here ever since you stopped Slade Wilson. I can handle myself." Laurel said firmly.

"Against boxers. These people are on another level. Does he know that you want to follow in your sister's footsteps?" The Arrow demanded and Laurel squirmed uncomfortably, "you're playing a very dangerous game Laurel."

"I can handle it." Laurel said confidently.

"No you can't. Because you haven't figured out that it's not a game." The Arrow told her before walking off with Ted.

Star City, Sansa bar

Later

"I'm on sight." The Arrow heard Diggle through the communications system.

"Copy. Watch the perimeter." The Arrow ordered as he and Ted walked inside.

"How many partners do you have?" Ted asked curiously.

"The Culebras, the body in your gym, the body in your storage locker. Someone's gone through a lot of trouble to frame you for murder and bring you here. Why?" The Arrow demanded.

As if in answer, a light came on in the second level. The two whirled around to see someone in a leather jacket wearing a mask standing on the second level.

"Hello Ted. I see you got my message." He said before firing.

The Arrow grabbed Ted by the shoulder and pulled them behind a corner. The masked man continued to fire but thankfully the corner served as a shield against the bullets.

"Arrows, brass knuckles. I never understood why we just couldn't use guns like they did." The masked man said as he stopped firing.

"Because we're better than they are. At least we're supposed to be." Ted told him.

"That's almost ironic coming from you, I trusted you!" the masked man said angrily, letting his guard down.

The Arrow took advantage of this, jumping out from behind the corner and firing an arrow at the masked man. The masked man moved at the last second so that instead of hitting his shoulder, he was only grazed. He turned and ran, causing The Arrow to run after him. He ran up to the second level but the masked man was already gone. The Arrow was about to run after him but stopped as he saw police burst in and apprehend Ted. With a growl of annoyance, The Arrow quietly slipped out.

Verdant

Later

"I'm sorry; I don't know how he got past me." Diggle told Oliver as the two entered the seemingly empty club.

"He knew an exit that wasn't in any of the blueprints that Felicity hooked me up with." Oliver assured him as Laurel stormed over.

"You had Ted arrested?" Laurel demanded angrily.

"Your father's men found him at the crime scene. Another body was found at the storage locker, along with evidence of past vigilantism." Oliver explained patiently.

"He's innocent." Laurel insisted and Oliver sighed.

"I know, I saw who's really doing this." Oliver said and Laurel looked at him stunned.

"What, who?" Laurel demanded.

"I don't know. He was wearing Ted's old gear, full mask. Let's go," Oliver said and led the two of them down into the lair, "clearly Grant knows who's behind the mask."

"Oliver, Laurel…" Roy trailed off as they walked over to him and Felicity.

"What's up?" Oliver asked concerned.

"I…I…." Roy was clearly trying to say something.

"Roy, don't, let's just-" Felicity began but Roy ignored her.

"I need to tell you something." Roy said looking tormented.

"Okay." Oliver said confused.

"I," Roy gulped as he looked over at Laurel, "I killed Sara."

The three of them were floored. Oliver looked over at Felicity to see if this was sick joke but the look on her face told him everything he needed to know.

""but that-that doesn't make any sense. Why would you do that?" Laurel demanded.

"It was the Mirakuru." Roy said quietly.

"Roy had no memory of the attack," Felicity said as she reached out and placed a comforting hand on Roy's arm, "no real memory but he's been recalling fragments of his Mirakuru exposure last year. That, and suppressed memories often resurface in dreams."

"This-this is insane." Laurel said stunned.

"Laurel, I am so sorry." Roy walked over and attempted to take her hand but she threw his hand off her.

With a dismayed look, Roy walked passed her and tried to walk out of the lair but Diggle grabbed his arm in a vice grip.

"Where do you think you're going?" Diggle asked.

"Let him go." Oliver ordered.

Diggle reluctantly let go of Roy and Roy walked out of the lair. It was quiet for a moment before Oliver spoke.

"I thought he was cured." Oliver said as he looked over at Felicity.

"What we know about Mirakuru is vastly outweighed by what we don't know." Felicity said.

"What does that mean, Roy killed my sister and it's not his fault?" Laurel snapped.

"The arrows that killed Sara, you pulled DNA off them." Oliver pointed out to Felicity.

"First thing I did was compare it to Roy's, it was inconclusive." Felicity explained.

"I can't process this right now." Laurel said as she turned away.

Oliver turned around walked over to her, putting a comforting on her shoulder.

"Hey, look at me," Oliver told her and she turned around to face him, "focus on what you can process. Ted knows who we're coming after. Find out who it is."

"I can't. I can't, if Roy killed Sara-"

"If Roy killed Sara, then…we'll deal with it," Oliver said reluctantly, "for right now, I need you to deal with Ted. Okay?"

"Okay." Laurel breathed as she regained control of his emotions.

Laurel turned around and walked up the stairs out of the lair. Once she was gone, Oliver turned around and walked over to Felicity.

"How sure are you?" Oliver demanded.

"There's other forensic evidence, a virtual autopsy. Add that to Roy's sleep trouble started around the time of Sara's murder and it all looks pretty incriminating." Felicity explained.

Starling City Police Department

Later

"Who framed you?" Laurel demanded after sending her father away.

"I don't know." Ted denied.

"I'm trying to help you, but I can't do it if you're not honest with me. The Arrow saw you; he knows you know who it is. If the DA's office refuses to seek an indictment, the police have to release you. But first," Laurel sat down across from him and looked him in the eye before continuing, "I'm gonna need you to be straight with me. Who is the man in the mask?"

"His name's Isaac Stanzler. Six years ago, the Culebras ran The Glades I thought it would be a good idea for families to be able to live there without worrying about their kids getting shot." Ted explained.

"So you became a vigilante." Laurel guessed.

"Just like your friend in the green hood, without the green hood." Ted snarked.

"What about Stanzler?" Laurel demanded.

"You know that guy in red that The Arrow's been running around with lately? Stanzler was my guy in red. I guess you can call him my apprentice. And one night, we went after this drug dealer who was selling crack near the schools. We tracked him all the way to this night club." Ted explained.

"What happened?" Laurel demanded.

"That drug dealer, Isaac got to him first." Ted said and Laurel put the pieces together.

"That murder from six years ago, that wasn't you, it was him." Laurel realized and Ted sighed.

"I hung it up after that." Ted explained.

"And Stanzler, what happened to Isaac Stanzler?" Laurel demanded.

"I told him to get out of Starling, that I never wanted to see his face again. Cut him loose. That's why I've been lying to you this whole time Laurel, everything that's happened is my fault." Ted told her grimly.

Arrow Lair

Later

Oliver was arguing with Diggle about Roy when Felicity's phone rang. Felicity picked it up and looked at the screen.

"It's Laurel." Felicity informed them.

"Put it on Speaker." Oliver ordered and Felicity did and a male voice rang out.

"You taught me there are no innocents when you abandoned me to the Culebras. You gave me direction, purpose, and then you abandoned me when things got tough. I hated you so much for that." a male voice rang out.

"That's him." Oliver told Felicity.

"I was just a kid okay? You were supposed to know better." Stanzler said desperately.

"Call's coming from Laurel's cell. It's moving, forty-five miles per hour. It's coming from her car, they're headed north on Route seventeen." Felicity said after tracking it.

"Keep that line open; whoever this is he just made the biggest mistake of his life." Oliver growled as he ran towards his Arrow suit.

Starling City

Not long after

The Arrow rode out on his motorcycle, quickly spotting Laurel's car. After Diggle shot the back windshield of Laurel's car, The Arrow shot an arrow at Stanzler. But he ducked it and it landed in the back of the passenger seat. Stanzler shot up and pulled out a gun before shooting at the motorcycles tire, knocking the Arrow off his motorcycle. Seeing he now had a flat tire, The Arrow growled just as another motorcycle rode by him. It was Roy. The Arrow stood up as Diggle pulled up next to him. Roy sped after Laurel's car as The Arrow got in Diggle's van.

"GO GO GO!" The Arrow ordered and Diggle sped after him.

Stanzler opened the back door and started firing at Roy but his shots missed. Laurel then did a wild turn and managed to throw Stanzler out of the car, but lost control of the car. Laurel failed to stop the car before it crashed into two other cars, thankfully parked and unoccupied. The windshield shattered and the engine caught fire as Diggle pulled behind them. The Arrow was out of the van before Diggle had stopped, going for Laurel. As Diggle got the unconscious Ted, The Arrow jumped inside the car and unbuckled Laurel. Carefully pulling her into his arms, The Arrow turned around and walked away from the car just as it exploded, which woke Laurel.

"Ollie?" She called dazed.

"I got you Laurel, you're safe." He assured her.

"Ted?" Laurel asked.

"He's fine, see." He pointed out Diggle helping Ted stand.

Oliver helped Laurel stand up before rushing off after Roy and Stanzler. He made it there just as Roy punched Stanzler in the face, knocking him out cold. Roy turned around faced his mentor and they stared at each other for a moment.

"Don't abandon me." Roy pleaded.

"Never." The Arrow promised.

Starling General Hospital, next day

Early morning

Oliver opened the door to Laurel's hospital room, seeing her put on her jacket. Oliver walked in as Laurel looked over at him.

"Hi." Oliver said.

"Hi." Laurel greeted.

"How are you?" Oliver inquired.

"The down side of sobriety is having to pass on the pain meds." Laurel quipped.

"Right. I thought I'd offer you a ride home." Oliver offered.

"And I told you so? You were right earlier, this isn't a game." Laurel admitted.

"I don't think I owe you one of those. The reason I didn't let you come along last night was because I was trying to protect you." Oliver told her.

"Ollie, I'm not helpless." Laurel pointed out.

"I have never seen you that way. I'm always gonna try and protect you Laurel, because I lo-care about you." Oliver said, both noticing his slip of the tongue.

Laurel chose to ignore it for now and pulled Oliver into a hug. They stayed like that for a moment, both giving into the need to hold each other for one moment. But then it ended.

"What about Roy?" Laurel asked as they pulled back.

"Do you trust me?" Oliver asked.

"Of course." Laurel said immediately.

"He didn't kill your sister…and I know what's going on with him." Oliver said and she looked at him expectantly, "do you remember when Roy was in a Mirakuru trance?"

"Yeah, he nearly killed Thea." Laurel remembered.

"Well, he did kill someone else. A police officer," Oliver told her and Laurel gasped horrified, "he shoved one of my arrows in him. He doesn't remember any of it and I think, because of the way Sara was killed, the memories of that are coming back."

"My god." Laurel said, knowing what this would do to Roy.

"I'm gonna go tell him. He didn't do anything wrong Laurel, what happened wasn't his fault." Oliver told her firmly.

Oliver waited for her nod before he turned around and walked over to the door. He pulled it open and was surprised to see Ted on the other side.

"Hi, you must be a friend of Laurel's." Ted said he lowered his hand.

"Oliver Queen." Oliver said with a tight smile.

"Ted Grant." Ted held out his hand and Oliver took it with a firm handshake.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to get going. I'll be in the lobby when you're ready to go." Oliver told Laurel as he dropped Ted's hand and walked out of there.

"You know Oliver Queen?" Ted asked as he walked inside.

"He's an old friend, we've known each other since we were kids." Laurel explained.

"Do you date all your old friends?" Ted asked and Laurel tensed.

"What?" Laurel asked and Ted smirked.

"I saw the way you and The Arrow looked at each other last night. You two used to be a thing, right?" Ted asked and she sighed.

"It's complicated but yeah." Laurel admitted.

"So, you two are clearly still into each other, so why aren't you together?" Ted inquired and she sighed.

"Like I said, it's complicated. So what do you want?" Laurel inquired.

"I can't have you coming to my gym anymore. I've taught you everything I know and I put you in danger last night by association. I can't allow that to happen again it was nice knowing you Laurel." Ted said before turning around and walking out before she could say a word.

"Damn it, Dad was right: I do have a type." Laurel muttered.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	5. Sara's killer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

 **So, I skip two episodes her. I skip 3x07 because it was mainly Olicity focused and I skipped 3x08 as well. I skipped 3x08 because there really wasn't much for Laurel to do, no room for her to be included. If you feel differently, I did start to write 3x08 and, if you would like to see it, tell me and, if I get enough people who would like to see it, I may post it later on down the line.**

Starling City, a few days before Christmas

Night

A solemn Quentin Lance walked out of the police station and stopped. A man was bound and ganged sitting next to The Arrow.

"Merry Christmas." The Arrow said softly and Quentin nodded.

"You any closer to finding Sara's killer?" Quentin asked and The Arrow shook his head.

"The moment I get a lead, I'll tell you." The Arrow promised and Quentin nodded.

Quentin grabbed the bound man and led him into the station. The Arrow was about to leave when his danger senses went off. He side stepped and an arrow flew past where his head was moments before. Notching an arrow, he whirled around and fired at his assailant. His assailant knocked it away with his bow and The Arrow saw it was a man dressed like Malcolm Merlyn.

"Merlyn." The Arrow snarled.

Suddenly, more members of the League jumped down and The Arrow quickly found himself overwhelmed and was restrained by arrow ropes before he was hit with something and it all went black.

The next thing he knew, he was in some underground tunnel of some sort. His hood was pulled back and he was surrounded by assassins. As his vision came into focus, Oliver spotted Nyssa.

"Nyssa, what is this?" Oliver demanded as he got to his feet, "we agreed-"

"To nothing," Nyssa cut him off coolly, "my father merely decided to give you the time to find Sara's killer and you have failed."

"We are doing everything that we can!" Oliver snapped.

"You are distracted protecting your city and have exhausted my father's patience," Nyssa told him as she turned away, "In times past, when someone was murdered the League would come to their village and kill fifty people each day until the killer was rooted out. Find and deliver the one who murdered Ta-er-al-Safer or you will see what the League of Assassins is capable of."

"You are gonna slaughter innocent people." Oliver snarled.

"The task of cleansing your city will fall to Sarab." Nyssa said as she looked at the assassin behind her.

Sarab took off his mask and Oliver was stunned to see the face of his old friend Maseo Yamashiro.

"Maseo." Oliver breathed.

"Maseo is no more. As she said, I am Sarab." Sarab told him coolly.

"Deliver Sara's killer or blood will flow in your streets." Nyssa said before she stared to walk away.

"Nyssa, this isn't what Sara would want!" Oliver roared.

"Sara is dead!" Nyssa snapped as she whirled around, "it's time you remembered that."

Nyssa, Sarab, and the League departed, leaving Oliver staring after them in anger and despair.

Arrow Lair

Later

Oliver and the rest of the team stared stunned at the screen. Felicity, with help from Caitlin Snow, had gotten the DNA off the arrow that killed Sara and run it through Starling police department's data base and found a stunning result. Oliver stared at his own face on the screen.

"This must be a mistake." Diggle insisted.

"I took perspiration off the arrows that killed Sara. Two years ago when the SCPD arrested Oliver under suspicion of being the vigilante, they took a DNA sample. That sample is a match for twelve out of the thirteen STRs. The odds of that are…impossible." Felicity explained.

"So somehow my DNA is on that arrow." Oliver guessed.

"Someone's setting you up Oliver." Diggle told him.

"Someone with a very vested interest in pitting me against the League of assassins. It's Malcolm Merlyn!" Oliver snarled.

"Oliver, Malcolm was in Corto Maltese with Thea when all this was going down." Diggle reminded him.

"Except what if he wasn't? Merlyn hid successfully for two years, from the police and the League. He's good at covering his tracks." Oliver pointed out.

"Then lets uncover them," Felicity said as she went to work, "but it's gonna take some time."

"Felicity, in less than forty-eight hours the League is going to kill fifty people. We don't have time." Oliver reminded her.

Starling City

Later

A pilot is thrown through a window as The Arrow and Arsenal approached him. He help up his hands in fear as The Arrow took out a picture.

"Do recognize the man in this photo?" The Arrow growled as he held out the picture of Merlyn.

"No, I just fly the plane!" The pilot shouted not even looking at it.

Growling in irritation, The Arrow handed the photo to Arsenal before grabbing the pilot and forcing him to his feet.

"This time, look at the photo!" The Arrow roared.

"He'll kill me." The pilot said fearfully.

"He's not here we are." The Arrow snarled and he finally cracked.

"Okay, I flew him here. I've got security footage, you wanna see?" the pilot bargained.

Arrow Lair

Later

Team Arrow stared in shock at the screen as Thea got off the plane with Malcolm on the screen. There was silence for a moment before it was broken.

"I thought Malcolm said he kept his distance from Thea." Diggle pointed out.

"He lied…she lied." Oliver said as he turned away from them.

"Oliver, there's a possibility we haven't considered. What if it's Thea's DNA on the arrows? You two are siblings after all, DNA overlaps, maybe even enough to-"

"Diggle, are you even listening to yourself? You're suggesting that Thea killed Sara. Even if she would, even if she could, why? And she's my half-sister, it wouldn't overlap that much." Oliver pointed out.

"Malcolm Merlyn is her father." Roy pointed out but held his hands up when Oliver glared at him.

"I hate to even say this." Felicity sighed.

"Then don't." Oliver snapped.

"Oliver, I know how much you love your sister but we have to look at the facts: the virtual autopsy I did, I thought Roy may have stabbed her because the trajectory wasn't consistent of an archer of average height." Felicity pointed out.

"When you're considering a killer of Thea's size…" Diggle trailed off.

"Enough, both you!" Oliver snapped, "My sister did not kill Sara, the DNA on the arrow is mine because Malcolm Merlyn put it there. And you still don't have an answer for why it would overlap as much as it would if we're only half-siblings."

"I think I might," Felicity began hesitantly and Oliver looked at her challengingly, "I know you love your dad Oliver but we all know he wasn't the most faithful husband. He drove your mom into Merlyn's arms once…who's to say he didn't do it more than that, much earlier?"

"You're suggesting that Malcolm Merlyn is my father. I…I can't be here right now." Oliver said before storming out.

Dinner

Later

Oliver stood at a table, waiting for his company. Then the door opened with a chime of bells and Oliver looked up to see her.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I was with my dad," Laurel said as she sat down across from him, "what is it; you sounded urgent on the phone?"

"We have a suspect for Sara's killer." Oliver said bluntly and Laurel sat up straighter.

"Who?" She demanded and Oliver sighed.

"It's…Laurel, its Thea." Oliver finally admitted and Laurel gapped at him.

"What? Ollie, that's not possible." Laurel denied.

"That's what I thought at first but the facts keep adding up. She's been with Malcolm since the end of the siege, she came back to Starling with him a few months ago, there's a video and everything, and she denied it. And our friends from Star Labs gave us the DNA on the arrows that killed Sara and Felicity put it through the SCPD database, it matches mine." Oliver explained.

"Ollie, someone is setting you up. Thea is your half-sister, it wouldn't match up." Laurel appointed out and Oliver sighed.

"Felicity has a theory: she thinks that Malcolm Merlyn is my father." Oliver said and she looked at him stunned.

"Ollie…that's not possible." Laurel insisted.

"Isn't it? He was my dad's best friend for years, my dad cheated on my mom enough to drive her into Malcolm's arm once, who's to say he didn't do it more than once." Oliver said glumly and Laurel reached across the table and took his hand.

"Even if it is, it doesn't matter. Robert raised you; he is your father, not Malcolm. What matters is if Thea killed my sister. Do you think she did?" Laurel inquired.

"I don't know any more Laurel, I just don't know." Oliver admitted brokenly.

"Well then…you know what you need to do to find out. You just needed me to tell you that." Laurel told him and he nodded after a moment.

Oliver and Thea's loft

Later

Thea was decorating the Christmas tree when the glass from the balcony door shattered. Thea jumped to her feet as The Arrow burst into loft.

"Thea Queen, where is Malcolm Merlyn?" The Arrow demanded.

"I don't know, please don't hurt me" Thea begged sounding like the little girl who used to beg Oliver for piggy back rides.

He almost bought it when she threw some of the glass shards at him. He was momentarily distracted he shook it off before Thea lunged at him. They began a fight, where The Arrow held back quite a bit, and he saw her skill. Thea jumped back and glared at him.

"Stay away from me and my father!" Thea snarled.

Thea then turned and ran onto the balcony before jumping off. The Arrow stared after her in shock and dismay. It was beginning to look more and more like Thea was Sara's killer.

Verdant, next day

Morning

"It's the strangest thing," Malcom said as he walked into the club and Oliver stood up from the bar, "Thea just called. She said she was attacked by The Arrow. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you Oliver.

"This was you," Oliver said as Malcolm walked over to him, "you know, I figured I'd when I spared the man who killed my mother, I'd never kill again."

Oliver then grabbed Malcolm around the throat and slammed him down on the bar. Malcolm gasped, both from pain and shock, as he stared up into Oliver's cold, hard eyes.

"I was wrong." Oliver told him as he prepared to choke Malcolm to death.

"You might want to reconsider." Malcolm warned him.

"Why?!" Oliver snarled.

"Thea," Oliver paused as Malcolm stared up at him confidently, "check your phone, I can wait."

Staring at him stonily, Oliver let him go. Checking his phone, he saw he had a video message. Opening it, he watched as someone put three arrows in Sara and Sara went over the roof. As the assailant turned around, Oliver gasped in shock as he stared at his sister's face.

"I don't think you want the League to see that," Malcolm said as he stood up, "and if you kill me, they will."

"This isn't her." Oliver said unable to believe it.

"You've heard of a plant called Votura? It grows in South America; in fact it thrives in Corto Maltese, making the subject extremely susceptible to suggestion while retaining no memory of their actions." Malcolm explained.

"This was you; I will tell Ra's that this was you, that Thea was under your control!" Oliver snarled.

"And he will still kill her, she fired the arrows." Malcolm told him.

"You've given her a death sentence." Oliver snarled.

"No, what I've done is given you incentive." Malcolm told him.

"For what?" Oliver sneered.

"To tell Ra's that you killed Sara Lance. By right, you will be given a trial by combat. With Ra's. His death will erase any blood debt during his reign. Including Thea's." Malcolm explained.

"And yours." Oliver said as he put the pieces together.

"I have to be honest; I was a little concerned the whole killing thing would have been a deal breaker for you. But, ah, I'm gratified that Thea is sufficient motivation for you. Don't take too long making up your mind, Ra's isn't known for his patience." Malcolm said as he turned to leave.

"You know, Felicity thought that the reason Thea's DNA matched up so well with mine was because you were my father," Oliver began and Malcolm froze halfway out the door, "but as of right now, it doesn't matter. I don't need to know, I don't want to know. You mean nothing to me, father or not. And you better hope I don't come back alive because, if I do, the first thing I'll do is come for you."

Laurel's apartment

Afternoon

Laurel opened the door to her apartment and was shocked to see Oliver sitting on her couch, head in his hands. As she closed the door, Oliver looked up at her and she was struck by the broken look on his face.

"Ollie, what happened?" Laurel asked as she walked over to him.

"It was Thea," Oliver said and Laurel gapped at him, "Malcolm, he drugged her with this…brainwashing drug. She doesn't even remember it, but she killed Sara."

"Wh-why would Malcolm do this?" Laurel asked trying to process this.

"So I would tell Ra's that I killed Sara. I would then fight Ra's to trial by combat and, if I win, Malcolm's debt to Ra's would be no more." Oliver explained and Laurel collapsed in the spot next to him.

"We can tell Ra's that it was Malcolm." Laurel suggested but Oliver shook his head.

"Malcolm has a video of Thea putting those arrows in Sara; he'll show it to Ra's if I don't do this. And Thea will be marked for death." Oliver said and Laurel sagged back into the couch.

"There's only one way out of this, isn't there?" Laurel asked shakily.

"Yeah." Oliver said in a monotone.

Starling City

Night

Nyssa led Oliver over to where Ra's was waiting. Ra's had his back to Oliver and Nyssa joined the other assassins, Sarab among them.

"Kneel before the demon's head." Sarab ordered.

Oliver did not kneel. Sarab drew his sword but Ra's waved him off. Sarab replaced his sword as Ra's turned around to face him. Oliver kept his face blank as Ra's approached him, keeping all reactions hidden.

"You're just a boy," Ra's noted, "Well, Mr. Queen, you failed to protect the city you loved. Know you will watch it bleed."

"No one in my city will die tonight." Oliver said firmly and Ra's smirked.

"There's only one way to prevent that," Ra's said as he turned away from Oliver, "you are to produce to me the one who killed Ta-er-AL-Safar and yet you've come alone."

"Because it was me," Oliver lied and Nyssa gapped at him in disbelief, "I killed Sara."

"Why would you kill a woman you once professed to love?" Nyssa demanded.

"Because she begged me to." Oliver lied.

"You lie." Nyssa snarled and Sarab held his sword at Oliver's neck.

"It wasn't the first time Sara chose death over a life in the League," Oliver reminded her as he stared at Ra's and Sarab, "and meeting you now, I can see why."

"I should cleave your head from your shoulders. Not for killing my daughter's beloved, but for thinking me a fool." Ra's told Oliver.

"By League law, I have the right to challenge you to trial by combat." Oliver told him.

"It's been sixty-seven years since someone challenged me. Do you covet death that much?" Ra's demanded.

"Do you accept?" Oliver asked evenly.

"Oh yes." Ra's said as he turned away from Oliver and walked away.

Laurel's apartment

Later

"Ra's bought it," Oliver told Laurel as they sat next from each other on the couch, "I have to settle my affairs before meeting Ra's for battle."

"And you're here." Laurel told him knowingly and he nodded.

"I've already said goodbye to Thea and the team. I told Roy this to, but, Thea-"

"I'll look after her. She'll need someone looking out for her with Malcolm around." Laurel sneered Malcolm's name and Oliver chuckled dryly.

"I'll come back." Oliver told her and she laughed bitterly.

"Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?" Laurel asked bitterly and Oliver looked away, "I want to show you something."

They stood up and Laurel led Oliver back to her room. She went through her closet and pulled out a gym bag. Unzipping it, she pulled something out. Oliver froze as he stared at it. It looked a lot like-

"That's Sara's uniform." Oliver said lowly and she shook her head.

"No, it's mine," Laurel said and Oliver began to notice some differences, "I know you never wanted this for me but I feel like this is something I need to do. To honor Sara, you of all people should understand that."

"I do…and you're right, I'm not happy about this." Oliver told her and she flashed him a smile that was probably supposed to be coy but he could see the desperation in her eyes.

"Then you have to come back to argue with me about it." Laurel couldn't hide the worry in her voice.

"I will." Oliver promised and Laurel sighed as she put her suit back in the bag.

"Ollie…John told me about you're promise, the one you made on Tommy's grave to never kill again," Laurel said and he froze, "but I think if Tommy were here, then he would tell you to kill Ra's, then come home and kill his bastard father."

"Maybe…but I don't know. I don't know anything anymore…except two things that I have always known deep in my heart," Oliver said and she looked at him curiously, "the first is, whoever, whatever I am, I will do anything it takes to protect my sister."

Oliver leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before he turned and began to exit the room. It wasn't until Oliver was almost out of the room that she found her voice again.

"And the other thing?" Laurel asked and Oliver paused.

"I love you." Oliver told her and something inside Laurel seemed to snap.

Oliver heard her start running towards him and he turned around just as she threw her arms around him. She captured his lips in a wild and erratic kiss and for a moment, Oliver forgot about the world outside this moment. He returned her kiss, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her to him, running his hands through her hair. It was only when he felt her hands creeping towards his shirt that he remembered where he was he pulled back and grabbed er hands and Laurel also came back to herself.

"If I don't leave now…I'll never leave." Oliver told her softly.

"Come back." Laurel almost begged.

"I will." Oliver promised as their foreheads touched and he gave her one last kiss.

Laurel pulled back and walked out of the room. Laurel stood there for a moment, no reaction on her face. It was only when she heard the front door close behind him that the walls came down. She put her hand to her face as she started to cry.

Mountain top, next day

Day

Oliver walked up the mountain and saw Nyssa and Sarab waiting for him. A little further back, he could see Ra's looking over the mountain, his back to all of them. Sarab approached Oliver upon seeing him.

"Remove your shirt," Sarab ordered and Oliver started taking off his jacket, "it is custom," Sarab said before lowering is voice, "Ra's al Ghul is not known to be merciful. If there is a chance, now is your moment."

Oliver took off his shirt and gave Sarab a look. His shoulders slumping in defeat, Sarab gestured over to a wall of weapons. His instructions clear, Oliver walked over to them and picked out two swords.

"I was eleven years old when I killed my first man," Ra's spoke without turning away from the mountain, "I remember the look on his face when the light went out behind his eyes. I felt myself change, almost imperceptible," Ra's said as Nyssa walked up behind him and started to remove his cloak, "between life and death. I felt ashamed, because I had stolen from that man the most important gift of all, life. But I felt something else: pride. Because I had taken up arms against someone who had sought to do ill against my family. I realized what I had done was necessary, you see," Ra's began to remove his shirt as he turned around and faced Oliver, "I had replaced evil with death. That is what the League exists to do. I have killed a thousand more men since then. And the world is better off for it."

"You've taken your last life." Oliver said as Ra's and Nyssa stopped a few feet from Oliver.

"You have lived your last day," Ra's aid as he turned to Nyssa, "we are ready."

Nyssa nodded and walked passed him and moved towards Oliver .as she walked passed him, she paused and turned towards him.

"I am envious of you. You will see her before I do." Nyssa sad before turning and walking away.

"Fight me boy." Ra's said after a beat.

"You're unarmed." Oliver noted as he walked forward.

"I'll take your blades once you're through with them." Ra's said confidently.

Oliver narrowed his eyes but, before he could move, Ra's struck out and punched Oliver below the shoulder. Oliver staggered back before lunging for Ra's but Ra's easily side-stepped him. Oliver whirled around and once again attempted to strike at Ra's but Ra's side-stepped him again before grabbing one of Oliver's hands. R's easily twisted the blade out of Oliver's hand and it became a battle of swordsmen. It quickly became apparent that Oliver was outmatched and Oliver was forced to his knees and Ra's kicked him in the chest, forcing to the ground.

Quickly jumping to his feet again, Oliver went for Ra's legs but Ra's jumped out of the way and they crossed swords again. Ra's gave a slight upper cut o Oliver's wrist and Oliver howled in pain as he grabbed his wrist before they crossed swords again. Ra's forced Oliver back before holding his sword to Oliver's neck. Oliver was forced by Ra's to switch positions and was forced to the ledge of the mountain.

"You should take pride," Ra's told him, "you lasted longer than most."

Oliver brought his blade up again and grabbed his arm, forcing Ra's to drop his sword over the edge of the mountain and into the abyss. Oliver attempted to bring his sword down on Ra's but Ra's ducked. Ra's elbowed Oliver in the neck and Oliver stumbled back, giving Ra's the time to grab Oliver's sword and cut Oliver in his side. Ra's then elbowed Oliver in the face, forcing him on his knees as Ra's held out his sword.

"Don't be afraid my son, death comes for us all, we can only evade it for so long," Ra's told him as he took a step closer to Oliver, "consider this an honorable exit."

Ra's then stabbed Oliver in the chest with his sword. Oliver coughed up blood as Ra's began to speak in Arabic but Oliver was not listening as his life began to flash before his very eyes.

 _Oliver stared at the hallucination of his father in the cave on Lian Yu._

 _Moira hugged Oliver._

 _Thea ran down the steps and hugged Oliver after he had returned home from his five years away._

 _Tommy walked over and hugged Oliver after seeing him for the first time in five years._

 _He and Laurel kissed in his room for the first time since he had returned home._

Ra's finished speaking before he kicked Oliver off the mountain. He then threw the sword down, impaling it in the side of the mountain before he walked away.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	6. Rise of the Black Canary

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

 **So, this chapter is probably nowhere near as good as last chapter, that is mostly because this episode didn't give me much room to work with. I hope next chapter will be better.**

Starling City

Afternoon

"Hey, I hear another criminal is behind bars thanks to you today." Diggle said as he walked up to Laurel at a coffee shop.

"And thanks to you and Roy," Laurel said with a coy smile as she was handed her coffee, "so what are you doing here, this isn't you're usual hangout?"

"Can we sit for a minute?" Diggle asked as he gestured to a vacant table.

Her stomach clenching uncomfortably, Laurel nodded. Laurel and Diggle sat down across from each other and were silent for a minute.

"Any news on Oliver?" Laurel blurted out and he shook his head.

"No, Argus satellites haven't gotten any news on him, even the world wide ones. That's kind of why I'm here," Diggle admitted and she looked at him curiously, "I know that you love him and he loved-loves-you, so I feel like I have to do this. Four days ago, Oliver left for a duel with the world's most dangerous assassin. We haven't heard from him since. As much as I hate to admit it, even to say it, I think we need to prepare ourselves for the possibility that things…didn't go Oliver's way."

"They did, I have faith they did." Laurel said immediately.

"Laurel-"

"I have lost my mother, Tommy, and my sister twice over. If I lose Ollie…I'll break. I can't even think about that possibility, okay?" Laurel said before she stood up and walked away.

Diggle sighed.

"For her sake, I hope she's right," Diggle said as he looked up at the heavens, "please, let her be right."

Arrow Lair

Night

"Alright, I've got the M.E.'s report." Laurel announced as she walked down the stairs.

"Did he identify the body?" Diggle asked as he, Roy, and Felicity looked over at her expectantly.

"Jose Anthon, career criminal with Ties to Daniel Brickwell." Laurel explained as she walked in.

"I bet Brick severed those ties pretty thoroughly." Roy muttered and Laurel started to pick up the tension going on between the team.

"Is everything okay?" Laurel asked hesitantly.

"Malcolm Merlyn stopped by for a chat, he says Oliver's dead." Roy told her.

"And you believe him?" Laurel asked and Diggle saw the walls of denial go up.

"Merlyn said-" Diggle began.

"There isn't anything that comes out of Malcolm Merlyn's mouth that we can believe. This isn't the first time I've heard Oliver's dead, he'll be back." Laurel insisted before storming out.

"What was that about?" Roy asked bewildered by her behavior.

"Maybe Felicity isn't the only one in denial." Diggle explained.

Mountain far from Starling City

Same time

Malcolm, with a lit lantern, walked up to the top of the mountain. The area illuminated by the light, he saw the bloodstained sword impaled into the mountain and looked down. There was no way Oliver could have survived that fall, he realized with dread. Malcolm almost crumbled to his knees, realizing he had essentially killed his son, again.

Arrow Lair

Hours later

"Hey, anything on Brick?" Laurel asked as she walked in, having calmed down.

"We're working on it." Felicity said distractedly as Laurel walked up to them.

Hearing someone walk in behind her, Laurel turned with Team Arrow and was stunned and angry to see Malcolm Merlyn standing there. Every instinct in her was screaming at Laurel to attack but something in his expression told her now was not the time.

"We really need to change our security system." Felicity muttered.

"What do you want?" Diggle growled.

"The League conducts matters of significance such as duels on grounds sacred to its beliefs. I went there," Malcolm said before he pulled out from behind his back a bloodstained sword and placed it on the table, "I found this. It's Ra's custom to leave behind the instrument of death as a memorial to honor the fallen."

"Merlyn, did you see Oliver's body?" Diggle managed as everyone suddenly found themselves unable to speak.

"It fell into a ravine, his remains are unrecoverable I'm afraid." Malcolm explained sadly.

"Then how do we know that's Oliver's blood?" Felicity demanded and Malcolm let out a shaky breath.

"Because after I leave, you'll test it. You'll exhaust yourself with conspiracy theories of how I planted it there and how it's all a lie. And after enough time passes, you'll be left with one, inescapable truth: that Oliver Queen is dead." Malcolm announced.

"This is your fault," Laurel snarled, channeling her pain into rage, "because of what you've done. The Undertaking, my sister, Thea, it was all because of you and you led Oliver to go to that duel. You killed your first son and now you've killed your second!"

"You are right Laurel," Malcolm admitted as he ran a hand over his face, "and I will live with that for the rest of my days. I know how much you loved him…and I am truly sorry."

"Don't you dare say you are sorry to me," Laurel snarled, "you've taken too much from me: Tommy, Sara, and now Oliver."

"Yes, I orchestrated the matter to eliminate the death warrant that Ra's placed on my head. Oliver was that way. His death means my own. I am sorry." Malcolm said one last time before turning around and leaving.

Mountain far from Starling City

Same time

Oliver's body, wrapped in a blanket that was tied to a wooden raft, was dragged through the snow by someone in a League of Assassins uniform. Up ahead, there was a cave.

Arrow Lair

Later

Laurel and Team Arrow stood in complete silence when suddenly; a beeping went off from near the computer. Felicity whirled her chair around as everyone else came up behind her.

"What's that?" Diggle demanded.

"The blood analysis on the Scimitar. It's Oliver's, ninety-nine point nine-nine-seven match. If Merlyn's lying he's being thorough about it," Felicity said with a crack in her voice.

The room suddenly started to spin for Laurel. She didn't think it was possible for her heart to break any more than it already had over the last seven years. She was wrong. Numbly, she turned around and began to walk away. Diggle noticed this and looked on in concern as he stood up.

"Laurel." He called out.

"I can't be here right now John." Laurel said and he could tell from her voice that she about to break, just like she said she would.

Diggle watched, not sure what to say, as Laurel walked up the steps and out the door.

Starling City Police Department

Later

Quentin was doing some paper work when he heard the door to his office open and close. He looked up to see Laurel and was immediately concerned. Laurel looked like she had when news of the Gambit's sinking had first broke, like she was about to break down at any moment.

"Daddy." Laurel said and it was in a broken voice that Quentin had never heard her use before.

"Laurel baby, what is it?" Quentin asked as he stood up and walked over to her.

Laurel did not say anything, as she finally broke in the moment. Laurel wrapped her arms around her father and buried her face in his shoulder as she let out sobs that were like a knife to Quentin's heart. Quentin returned the hug, stroking her hair in what he hoped was a soothing manner as he wondered what had happened.

Mountain far from Starling City, cave

Late night/early morning

Sarab dragged the wounded Oliver on his make-shift bed through the cave until he came upon what he was looking for. Tatsu approached him and looked down at the wounded Oliver.

"Are you certain about this?" Tatsu asked uncertainly.

"It is the only way, he will die without it. It's a miracle he's still alive at all, he must have something very important he wishes to return to." Sarab told her.

Tatsu nodded as she eyed Oliver with concern before she looked over her shoulder. A few feet from the trio was a bubbling body of water. A Lazarus Pit.

Arrow Lair, next day

Morning, before sunrise

"Eight months to put away, eight seconds to set free." Diggle muttered bitterly.

"I'm sorry, Pike and I tried to fight it, but without evidence we couldn't stop the judge from letting them go." Quentin apologized.

"And Laurel couldn't do anything?" Diggle inquired.

"Laurel is in no condition to even go into work." Quentin pointed out and Diggle nodded.

"And you?" Diggle inquired and Quentin sighed.

"I've had my issues with the kid over the years but he was always the closest thing I had to a son. And now…it's like losing Sara all over again." Quentin admitted and Diggle nodded in understanding.

"He's not coming back…and I'm not sure if I am either. For the first time since I met Oliver Queen, I don't know what comes next…I know it's silly but I still like to think of myself as Oliver's bodyguard…and I just couldn't protect him." Diggle said a hint of self-loathing in his voice.

"It's not your fault; there was nothing you could have done." Quentin said as he clasped the younger man on the shoulder.

"Maybe," Diggle said skeptically as he flashed a weak smile, "it's funny, and he was worried something would happen to me."

Laurel's apartment

Same time

Laurel sat on her bed, tears on her face with her knees drawn up to her chest. Then, she stood up and went to the duffle bag on her dresser before unzipping it.

Star City

A little later, just before sunrise

Two thugs were talking about a new opportunity for criminals opening up when their ear drums, along with the glass of the car, exploded. They went down to their knees as a blonde woman in black approached them.

"Who the hell are you?" one of them asked.

"I'm the justice you can't run from." Laurel said before she swung the baton at his head.

Cave far from Starling City

Same time

Oliver opened his eyes, realizing he was on a fur coat. He was disoriented and had no idea where he was. In fact, he barely remembered who he was. He sat up and saw an Asian woman sitting near him. He vaguely remembered that her name was Tatsu.

"How are you Oliver?" Tatsu asked concerned.

"Confused. Where am I Tatsu, what are you doing here?" Oliver asked, feeling as though there was a reason she shouldn't be here.

"I asked her to come here," Oliver looked over to see Maseo standing not far from them, "to bring you back to life."

"What?" Oliver asked even more confused.

"You'll understand when your memories return, the confusion will pass in time. But just know two things: you are lucky to be alive and you are in great danger." Maseo warned him.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	7. Black Canary

**Disclaimer: I do not own arrow.**

Cave

Night

Oliver gasped as he woke up, the nightmare of Laurel and Ra's' blade stabbing him through the stomach fresh. Glancing down, Oliver was momentarily stunned by the lack of scars on his body. Apparently the pit had not only saved him from death, but had healed his body of all the scars that he had received since he first set foot on Lian Yu. Oliver looked up as Tatsu approached him and handed him a cup.

"More herbs?" Oliver asked and Tatsu shook her head.

"Tea." Tatsu explained and Oliver smiled slightly before taking a drink.

"I can't believe that thing saved me." Oliver said as he glanced over his shoulder at the pit.

"Another day and it would have been too late," Tatsu said and he looked back over at her, "the cold and snow helped, as did your will to live. You should be dead."

"I should be dead from a lot of things," Oliver said grimly before looking over at Maseo as he entered the cave, "did you know Maseo would bring me here?"

"He was the one who told me to meet you both here at this cave." Tatsu explained.

"I didn't realize you two were still in touch." Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"We are not." Tatsu said before quieting as Maseo was now in hearing range.

"There's a storm out there, making it impossible for us to leave. Once it passes, you must return to Starling City and I to Nanda Parbat." Sarab explained.

"Maseo, if Ra's finds out you saved me, betrayed him, he's gonna kill you." Oliver reminded him.

"Don't waste your worries on me. Your concern should be of your home and what has become of it in your absence." Sarab warned.

Arrow Lair

Later

Laurel grunted as Roy stitched up her knife wound from earlier tonight.

"Sorry, told you it was gonna hurt." Roy said as he cut the thread.

"You said a little." Laurel pointed out.

"Well, Dig taught us how to Suture. Guess Felicity got the hang of it better than I did." Roy said as he stepped back.

"Where is Felicity?" Laurel asked, noticing she wasn't there.

"What do you think you were doing out there?" Roy demanded.

"I've had training from Oliver and years on the streets. You have a law degree," Roy pointed out bluntly and Laurel looked away, "Look, I get it. This isn't how you deal with grief Laurel; this is how you get yourself killed."

"Laurel what the hell?!" Diggle demanded as he stormed in.

"I'm fine." Laurel said stiffly as she stood up and walked passed him.

"You are certifiable if you think you can wear your sister's mask." Diggle snapped.

"Yeah, maybe, but Oliver, The Arrow, he's not here anymore. And like it or not, The Canary sends the same message. They fear her." Laurel reminded him.

"They fear Sara. You're not her." Diggle pointed out.

"Yeah. She's not here anymore either." Laurel snapped before whirling around and storming out.

City Hall, next day

Morning

"What do you think you're doing Laurel?" Quentin said quietly as he met his daughter in the room.

"Going to work, how about you?" Laurel asked sarcastically and Quentin gave her an unamused look.

"Harper called me, told me about last night," Quentin told her and she tensed, "I get it, I am dealing with what happened to Sara and Oliver to, but this is not the way to do it."

"Someone has to stand up to the criminals of this city, like they did." Laurel snapped before the meeting began.

"Thank you everyone for coming," The Mayor said as the meeting got underway, "as you know, over the last week, a criminal organization headed by Daniel Brickwell has been on a crime spree unlike anything we have seen since Al Capone."

"Which begs the question, why aren't you arresting him?" The Aldermen demanded.

"We sent in a team to do just that, most of those men are in the hospital now. Now we have no idea where he's hauled up. Maybe if we had more men but that means more money." Quentin said sarcastically as the door opened.

"Uh, I've got a few bucks," everyone turned to see Ray Palmer walk in with Felicity behind him, "but in all seriousness, Palmer Tech just donated a large sum of money to SCPD. But it'll take time for that personal equipment to do any good. We need to consider calling in the National Guard."

Suddenly, shots rang out and the windows shattered. Everyone hit the floor as a smoke bomb or two were thrown into the room. The doors burst open and Daniel Brickwell and his posse walked into the room like they owned the place.

"Always wanted to meet the mayor," Brick said as he shot someone in the head, "bring the aldermen to. Kill the rest."

The May and Aldermen were grabbed and led out of the room as they rest of Brick's gang started to shoot up the room. Quentin ducked behind the table as he returned fire while Laurel got up close and personal with one of the shooters, exchanging punches. He knocked her out of the way and tried to shoot at Ray but his gun was now empty. Ray tackled the shooter against the table and there was a brief struggle. Ray managed to knock him out while Laurel was shoved to the side and the man attempted to flee. But Laurel wouldn't have it, taking off a knife one of her high heels and using it to pin his sleeve to the wall and punching him, knocking him out.

"Laurel, you okay?" Quentin asked as he rushed over.

"Yeah. Is Mayor Castle okay?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah." Quentin nodded.

"And the Aldermen?" Laurel asked and Quentin sighed.

"They got him." Quentin admitted.

Cave

Night

"You can't let him go back to The League." Oliver told Tatsu once Sarab was out of hearing range.

"It is not our choice. Maybe we could have changed Maseo's mind, but not Sarab's." Tatsu said grimly.

"Sarab is just a name that Ra's al Ghul calls him, he's still your husband." Oliver insisted and Tatsu sighed.

"Maseo blames himself for what happened." Tatsu admitted.

"It wasn't his fault." Oliver said appalled.

"The line between grief and guilt is a thin one. Sometimes, death is preferable to the agony of life." Tatsu told him.

Oliver nodded in reflection, understanding all too well. Oliver stared at Maseo as he thought about times long gone.

Arrow Lair

Later

"I thought we were on the same page with this?" Diggle fumed as he stormed into the lair to see Roy and Laurel gearing up.

"That was before Brick kidnapped three aldermen," Roy said as he walked over to the computer screen and showed the footage to Diggle, "Laurel says she knows where they are."

"Fine," Diggle said as he grabbed two guns, "Laurel, monitor us from here, talk us in."

"No, that's not how this is gonna work." Laurel said stubbornly.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?! Laurel, you're not your sister!" Diggle snarled as he turned around to face her.

"You think I don't know that? You lost a brother. I thought if anyone would understand, it'd be you." Laurel snapped before walking off.

Starling City

Later

Arsenal stopped the armored car by shooting an arrow at it and Laurel jumped onto the roof but swayed. Brick emerged at the end of the alley and started firing at Arsenal, who barely managed to dodge the rain of bullets. Arsenal jumped and started rolling out of the way as Laurel jumped off the roof and began engaging the driver. She managed to subdue him and got the back doors to the car open, revealing the three aldermen.

"Go." Laurel ordered.

"Laurel. Laurel watch your six!" Diggle's voice called in her ear.

Laurel whirled around to see Brick standing behind her. She tried striking him but he dodged before grabbing her around the throat.

"Lucky for you I don't like hitting women." Brick told her before throwing her aside.

Arsenal rushed over as Brick got in the back and they took off. Arsenal fired at Brick but just hit him in the shoulder.

"Bad choice," Brick said as he took out a gun and aimed at one of the aldermen, "this one's on you!"

He fired and the dead aldermen fell out of the back.

City Hall

Later

"You okay?" Quentin asked as Laurel walked up to him.

"No." Laurel said blankly.

"Look, you and Harper did your best, but channel fifty-two's running cell phone footage of you and Harper all over the city." Quentin said.

"Madam Mayor, there's a call for you. It's Daniel Brickwell." One of the aides called out.

Laurel and Quentin listened as Brickwell attempted to get The Mayor to meet him and she adamantly refused. It wasn't a good idea to piss Brick off; Laurel and Roy had learned that the hard way.

Laurel's office

Later

"Laurel," Felicity called out as Laurel switched off the computer monitor showing the news feed, "is everything okay?"

"The man I love and my sister are both dead, a madman is taking over the city, and the woman who basically spat on Oliver's legacy is asking if I'm okay. How do you think I am?" Laurel asked sarcastically and Felicity became defensive.

"I did not spit on his legacy." Felicity snapped and Laurel scoffed.

"What would you call undoing everything he's done since Slade and then walking away when the going got tough? I'm admittedly not having a lot of success, but at least I'm actually doing something instead of burying my head in the sand. You, Felicity Smoak, are a coward." Laurel said in an icy cold voice.

Felicity opened her mouth to argue but at that moment, Laurel's phone went off. Looking at it, she saw her father's image on the screen and answered it.

"What is it dad?" Laurel inquired.

"Brick wants every cop out of The Glades or he's gonna kill the hostages. I know I wasn't supportive before, but you and Oliver's team are all we've got." Quentin told her.

"I'll call John and Roy," Laurel said as she hung up and stood u, "if you'll excuse me, the people who actually care about this city need to talk."

Laurel then walked passed Felicity before the blonde could argue.

Cave

Same time

"The storm has passed." Sarab noted.

"Maseo, you don't have to do this. You can still have a life." Oliver pleaded.

"Why do you assume I want one?" Sarab said coldly.

"Because I know you and this isn't who you are." Oliver told him.

"Do you even know yourself anymore, son of Malcolm Merlyn?" Sarab demanded and Oliver tensed, "you don't even know who you are, you cannot say you know who I am."

Oliver and Tatsu were only able to watch as Sarab walked out of the cave and into the snowy night.

Arrow Lair

Later

"…Felicity was right." Roy was saying as Laurel walked into the lair.

"No, she wasn't," Laurel said as she turned to them, "I just talked to my father, he said the mayor was gonna cave and cede control over The Glades. They're gonna evacuate the police force. We have to stop him."

"'We?' I'm not sure you've noticed but we can't seem to stop an abduction, much less Brick." Roy pointed out and Laurel sighed.

"Look, what Felicity stopped you from stopping, that wasn't Oliver's legacy. This team, this city, is Oliver's legacy. Oliver cared about this city more than anyone I have ever known. So, how much do you guys care about the city?" Laurel asked them.

"Okay," Diggle said after he and Roy exchanged glances, "first thing we need to do is find those aldermen."

"Laurel nodded as she took out her phone and dialed. After a moment, he father answered.

"Dad, I need you to tell me anything you know about those Aldermen, no matter how insignificant." Laurel said in answer.

"I'm not sure knowing their favorite color will help." Quentin said sarcastically and Laurel sighed.

"Dad, please. Any information that you couldn't act on because of the mayor's orders?" Laurel asked.

"I wish. Clocks running down on these guys and I just found out one of these guys has a heart condition. If his pacemaker's not charged soon, we're gonna lose another aldermen." Quentin told her.

"Dad, that actually helps," Laurel said before hanging u.

"Laurel…please be careful. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you to." Quentin pleaded.

"I will," Laurel promised before hanging up, "one of the Aldermen has a pacemaker. If it's programmable, it'll have a GPS."

"And how do we track it?" Roy asked.

"I can do that." Everyone turned to see Felicity standing there.

"I think she needs to prove herself first, but we don't have time for that. Get tracking." Laurel ordered.

Starling City

Later

You realize it's been five years since I've flown one of these, right?" Diggle said to Arsenal and Laurel as he piloted the chopper.

"It's like riding a bicycle I hope." Arsenal told him.

"Do we have Brick's location?" Laurel asked.

"According to the last signal from the aldermen's pacemaker, Brick's holding them in a warehouse at sixteenth and Kent." Felicity said over the comms.

"Not for long he doesn't." Roy said determined.

Warehouse

Momentarily after

Laurel and Arsenal fight their way down the stairs and onto the main floor. Laurel tackled one of the thugs against the wall but he easily over powered her and threw her to the floor. He moved to continue but Arsenal stopped him by tackling his against the wall. Laurel stood up as another member of Brick's gang moved in. Laurel took out her baton and came at him, taking him out as Arsenal led his guy towards her. Laurel swung her baton at the thug, knocking him out cold.

"I guess we're even now." Laurel told him.

"From the hallway, twenty yards, turn left." Felicity advised them over the comms.

Laurel and Arsenal followed her instructions and raced down the hallway. Turning left, they saw two more members of Brick's gang standing guard. Laurel once more used her baton and struck them both in the head. They went down and Laurel and Arsenal raced over to the aldermen.

"Don't worry, we're gonna get you out of here," Laurel assured them as they untied them, Go!"

Arsenal and Laurel led the two aldermen up the stairs but Laurel was forced to step back as gunshots blocked her way. She turned and saw Brick advancing on her, a pistol in his hand. Laurel raced for cover as she tapped her comms.

"Dig, I'm gonna need you to find me a way out of here." Laurel told him.

"Copy that." Diggle confirmed.

"I still don't like hitting women…but I can make an exception for you." Brick taunted.

"So come and get me." Laurel's voice seemed to echo throughout the room.

Brick walked deeper into the hallway, gun at the ready as he looked for her.

"You're getting wormer." Laurel's echoing voice taunted him.

Brick smirked as he rounded the corner, stepping into the room where he had held the aldermen.

"I will keep this city safe." Brick said.

"By killing anyone who gets in your way." Laurel said.

"Something like that." Brick confirmed.

"Warmer," Brick looked down and saw a microphone, "we're not gonna let you-"

Brick stomped on it, destroying the device. Laurel suddenly emerged from behind, taking a swing at him with her baton. Brick whirled around and grabbed her by the neck, slamming her against the wall. Laurel struggled a bit before kneeing him in a place you do not want to be kneed. As Brick fell to his knees in pain, Laurel ran passed him and through the window. She caught the rope ladder from the helicopter and Diggle flew off even as Brick fired after them.

Laurel's apartment

Same time

"You okay?" Quentin asked as he saw Laurel wince.

"I'm fine." Laurel said shortly.

"Look…despite what I said, I am proud of you," Quentin said and Laurel looked over at him, "you're right, someone needs to stand up for justice in this city, like Oliver and your sister did. And I miss them to…so if you want to talk about it, I'll listen."

"Thank you dad." Laurel and they hugged briefly.

Cave

Later

"It was good to see you Tatsu." Oliver said as he buttoned his shirt.

"It's a long journey back. And then Ra's will know you are alive." Tatsu pointed out.

"I will not abandon my home, my sister. Ra's will come for Malcolm and he will come for Thea when he does. I have to be there. Goodbye Tatsu." Oliver said shortly as he put a duffle bag over his shoulder.

Without another word, Oliver turned and walked out of the cave.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	8. Turf war

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

Arrow Lair

Night

"Here's everything we have on Brick we could salvage from evidence storage. Maybe something in there will help you guys figure out where he's hauled up in The Glades." Quentin said as he handed Diggle a file.

"Thanks dad." Laurel said, wincing slightly as Roy stitched her up.

"Hey, you okay?" Quentin asked as he walked over to her while Diggle and Felicity began combing through the file.

"I'll live; I'm more concerned about the city." Laurel said as Roy finished up.

"Laurel if I don't suture this, it's gonna scar." Roy warned her.

"I guess it'll add to my ever growing collection." Laurel said sarcastically as she lowered her arm.

"I'm not sure how much good this will do Captain," Diggle said as he and Felicity looked through the documents, "some of this stuff goes back decades."

"We have plenty of evidence against Brick, just nothing that will stick." Quentin said slightly defensive.

"So this is what Brick has reduced us to, grasping at straws." Laurel said disgruntled.

"Not sure how you all did this for so long." Quentin noted.

"We had Oliver." Roy said and there was a moment of silence.

"What are you doing?" Diggle asked as Felicity walked over to the computers.

"Probably grasping for straws but maybe there's something in Brick's M.O. that'll give us some doors to open. Doors for you to open." Felicity corrected as a beep went off.

"What's that?" Laurel asked as Felicity checked it.

"Cross-reference with Alderman Ford's and the evidence we have. The same gun was used in a twenty year old shooting." Felicity announced.

"The same gun? Either that's arrogance or stupidity." Roy pointed out.

"Definite stupidity, Felicity said as she pulled up a newspaper article, "the victim was Rebecca Merlyn. Brick killed Malcolm's wife."

"So, when you think about it…Brick set it all in motion," Laurel said after a moment, "he killed Rebecca, Malcolm goes to the league, creates The undertaking, sabotages the Gambit. Ollie's shipwrecked on Lian Yu and Sara picked up by that cursed Freighter, all the Slade and Mirakuru madness. Ollie gets trained by Argus while Sara goes to the League of Assassins. It was all because of him."

"Sure looks that way." Diggle said softly.

Woods,

Same time

Oliver and Tatsu sat around a fire, the flames reflecting off their skin in an orange hue.

"So why'd you follow me?" Oliver asked after a moment.

"I've been to enough funerals." Tatsu said simply.

"So help me." Oliver pleaded.

"I thought I had." Tatsu said blankly.

"The man who Maseo serves, he will come for Malcolm Merlyn and my sister." Oliver explained.

"Ra's al Ghul. Maseo spoke of him while you were recuperating." Tatsu explained.

"He fights with swords and he's good. I seem to remember you being pretty good with swords yourself." Oliver pointed out.

"Mastery of swords is more than mastery of technique. To defeat this man, you must think like him, be like him. You must fight in the way he does. Your only hope for such a teacher is Maseo. Only the student has hope of defeating the master," Tatsu as Oliver got a faraway look in his eyes, "what else troubles you? I can see it is more than just Ra's."

"Malcolm Merlyn is my father," Oliver admitted as he sighed, "I don't want to admit it but it makes sense on a lot of levels. I know it in my heart, he is, I don't need a test to prove it. Maseo's right, I don't know who I am anymore, there's a darkness in me, you've seen it. I thought it was put there by the island and Waller but…maybe it was always there, just under the surface and I couldn't see it. That darkness is in my heart, my very soul, no matter how hard I try to fight it."

Arrow Lair

Later

"So Brick killed Merlyn's wife, so what?" Roy asked after Quentin had left.

"Just another reason they both deserve to rot in hell." Laurel said darkly.

"Maybe we should have Merlyn solve our Brick problem." Diggle suggested and everyone looked at him sharply.

"That's pretty dark." Laurel pointed out.

"Things are already dark Laurel, as dark as they've ever been." Diggle shot back.

"Even if we did sick Malcolm on Brick, which I am not recommending, he'd have as much trouble finding him as we have. His men have been busy: they've been cutting down cell towers, disconnecting traffic cams and staying out of the light of satellites. Basically, every way I know how to find somebody." Felicity explained.

"Well, if the cell towers are down, then how are Brick's men communicating?" Roy suddenly asked.

"At the Dinner!" Laurel suddenly flashed back to an earlier altercation with Brick's men, "His men, they were-"

"Using Walkies." Roy finished.

"Do you think you can, I don't know, use those signals to locate Brick?" Laurel asked as Felicity went to the computers.

"You haven't been down here that much," Felicity said with a bit of undeserved arrogance, "If they're communicating via radio, they'll be on the FRS, somewhere between four-hundred and sixty two and four-hundred and sixty seven megahertz. If I send out a frequency burst, I should be able to triangulate their location."

"I don't understand a word you just said, but I assume that was a yes." Laurel said as Felicity did it and a beep went off.

"One fourteen Grandview Plaza." Diggle announced.

"Wait, that's The Glades Precinct." Laurel pointed out.

"Well, it's not like the police are using it."

Diggle pointed out.

"Laurel, let's suit up." Roy ordered.

Glades precinct

Later

With Felicity's help in cutting the power, Arsenal and Laurel were able to divide Brick's crew and take them out little by little they were able to get at Brick. Of course, that was when Brick pulled out a shotgun full of flares. Arsenal and Laurel were forced to duck for cover as Brick lit up the face. The pair stood up as Brick approached them. And was when things got interesting.

"Daniel Brickwell." Malcolm stepped out in his Dark Archer outfit.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Brick demanded.

Malcolm didn't respond, simply fired an arrow at Brick. Brick cried out in pain as it hit him in the shoulder before aiming his shot gun at the ceiling and pulling the trigger. There was an explosion and the ceiling came down in ruble, separating Brick and the vigilantes. Malcolm walked forward as Brick ran away. Malcolm pulled off his mask, an enraged look on his face.

"We need to talk." Malcolm said through clenched teeth.

Arrow Lair

Later

"Someone please tell me how this is happening. Again." Felicity said as Team Arrow faced Malcolm.

"We have a common interest: Daniel Brickwell." Malcolm announced.

"You know that Brickwell killed your wife." Laurel guessed.

"Her name was Rebecca," Malcolm said sharply, "since my 'death', maintaining my usual network of associates has been, shall we say, problematic, but the fact that you were able to locate Mr. Brickwell despite the fact he has gone underground demonstrates your group's capacity."

"You followed us…we led you right to him." Roy realized.

"And I saved your lives in the bargain. So why not continue out association?" Malcolm proposed.

"You want us to team up…with you?" Felicity said like it was the craziest thing she had ever heard.

"I guess the question you need to ask yourself is whether your scorn for me outweighs your need to have Mr. Brickwell dealt with." Malcolm told them.

"You mean killed." Laurel said pointedly and Malcolm met her gaze unflinchingly.

"You have your options. Weight them." Malcolm said before he turned and left.

Later, Laurel, Diggle, and Felicity were discussing, or rather arguing about Malcolm's proposal, with Laurel actually considering it, when Roy came down into the lair.

"Oliver is gone and there is only so much the four of us can do. I just found this out but, the night of the siege, Malcolm saved Thea's life," Roy revealed and Laurel stared in shock, "He didn't have a motive or Agenda, he just wanted to protect what he cared about. He cares about this city; he just went about it in a completely unimaginable way. So just like then, we need him."

"I can't imagine a world or universe where Oliver would be okay with this." Felicity said aghast.

"I can," Laurel said and they looked over at her, "Oliver has always been willing to do whatever it takes to protect this city, even if he has to make the choice no one agrees with. If you don't understand that, you don't understand him. But that's beside the point, Ollie isn't here anymore, we are."

"She's right; we need to start making decisions of our own. I honestly don't see how else we're supposed to stop Brick!" Roy snapped.

"And I don't know how we live with ourselves if we go about doing it this way!" Felicity snapped.

"If we survive this Felicity!" Laurel snapped and the blonde turned to her, "there are people in this world who deal only in extreme measures; it would be naïve to believe anything less than extreme measures would stop them. You know who told me that? Oliver. We have two choices: we work with Malcolm or we watch as our city burns."

"So what, do we vote?" Roy asked.

"I still vote yes." Laurel said.

"I vote no." Diggle told them.

"I vote yes." Roy said.

"Should she even get a vote?" Laurel asked as Felicity opened her mouth, "I mean, just a few weeks ago, she helped the criminals get away, walked out on you guys, and refused to return until the situation was so dark she had no choice. Why are you two so eager to take her back, if Ollie or my sister did something like that, you two would not give them the same level of trust. So why does she get a free pass?"

"She got a point Dig." Roy pointed out.

Diggle was silent before he opened his mouth.

Starling City

Later

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" Malcolm asked as he met Diggle in an ally.

"Yeah: Guilty," Diggle said and scoffed at Malcolm's face, "oh, it took some convincing on my part to get Laurel to change her mind, but after reminding her what you did to Thea, to Sara, to Tommy, to Oliver, it wasn't that hard. She realized she didn't want to be you."

Somewhere outside of Starling City, next day

Afternoon

"Is it safe?" Tatsu asked after Oliver paid the driver.

"Safer than a boat," Oliver joked and Tatsu smiled slightly, "you could come with me you know."

"So I can watch you die at the hands of Maseo's master?" Tatsu asked sarcastically.

"I do not intend to die." Oliver said firmly.

"There are many forms of death. To defeat this Ra's al Ghul, you must be willing not just to die, but to live with knowing what you had to sacrifice in order to beat him." Tatsu warned him.

"And what would that be." Oliver asked.

"I don't know, that is what you will have to discover. But it will be whatever you hold most precious." Tatsu warned him.

Oliver nodded before the two old friends embraced. Then Tatsu stepped back and boarded the truck.

Arrow Lair

Same time

"We made the right decision right?" Laurel asked uncertainly.

"I don't know Laurel, but we definitely did the right thing." Diggle told her.

"And how many people are gonna die because of it?" Roy asked.

"We made a decision Roy." Diggle reminded him.

"I know I was outvoted but that doesn't change the fact that we're outmanned." Roy pointed out.

"What if it doesn't?" Laurel asked and the other three turned to her, "Roy is right, we need the support, but Merlyn isn't the only person in town."

"Who else is there?" Felicity asked sharply, still angry over Laurel's stance against her.

"The town." Laurel pointed out.

Starling City

Later

"So, I ban you from my gym and you take up the vigilante gig?" Ted asked as Laurel approached.

"It's not like that, but that's not what I came here to talk about." Laurel said as she met him in the street.

"Then why'd you come here?" Ted raised an eyebrow.

"I need your help." Laurel told him.

The Glades

Later

"It's okay to say you're scared." Arsenal told Laurel as Team Arrow sat in the back of an armored car.

"Okay, I'm scared. Is what we're doing completely crazy?" Laurel asked.

"How about you ask me that when I'm not wearing a mask." Roy deadpanned.

"There's never been an armed occupation in history that wasn't overthrown by force. An all-out assault by Brick, that's the only way to end this." Diggle told them.

"Then let's end this, one way or the other." Felicity said nervously.

"Let's go." Laurel said and she and Arsenal exited the car.

Brick was on his way to his car when an arrow stuck the top of it. He laughed as he saw Arsenal and Laurel standing across the street.

"My two favorite trick-or-treaters! Didn't anyone tell you Halloween was three months ago!?" Brick asked mockingly.

"Daniel Brickwell." Laurel began.

"You have failed this city." Arsenal said in a modified voice.

"And you have failed math. Can't you see there's a lot more of us than there is of you?" Brick asked as his gang came out from the corners of the station.

"Guess again, Brickhead!" Sin said as she walked out from the shadows, her allies coming out and falling in line behind Laurel and Arsenal.

"This little parade supposed to mean something? I'll tell you what it means: Itl means the population of The Glades is gonna plummet severally. Get them!" Brick ordered.

The two sides rushed each other and it soon began an all-out street brawl. As the brawl progressed, Laurel and Arsenal spotted Brick beating the crap out of Ted. As Brick moved to shoot the downed Ted, Arsenal fired at Brick. The arrow hit Brick in the side, drawing the gang lord's attention. Arsenal ran and Brick turned his attention to the archer as he fired, running after him. As Brick ran, Laurel ran over and checked on Ted before moving on. As the fight continued, Laurel saw Roy about to get wacked from behind when something happened. Out of nowhere, a green Arrow pierced the thug in the shoulder, knocking him down. The pair stared at the green arrow for a moment, knowing what this meant.

"Oliver." Laurel breathed.

Malcolm was about to shoot Brick when an arrow soared through the air and Malcolm looked up. The Arrow had his bow trained on him, a scowl on his face.

"Back away." The Arrow ordered.

"He deserves it!" Malcolm snarled.

"Maybe, but that's not up to us." The Arrow told him.

"That's easy for you to say, you just returned from the grave." Malcolm sneered.

"Killing him won't balance the scales." The Arrow told him.

"When you have killed five-hundred and three people, including your own son, you tend not to worry about scales," Malcolm snapped, "and don't tell me it won't stop the pain and it won't bring her back because you don't understand! If I had taken care of him back then, everything would be different. The League, The Undertaking, Tommy! Every choice I have made since my wife died."

"Then make a different choice now. By asking yourself something: what would Tommy and Thea ask you to do?" The Arrow asked.

Malcolm did not respond did not for a moment. Then, he turned and walked away.

Thea's loft

Later

Oliver opened the door to see Thea and Malcolm on the couch, talking. At the sight of him, Thea jumped up and ran over to him, wrapping him in a hug.

"Where were you, I was so worried about you?" Thea asked as she stepped back.

"I was in Bludhaven, ran into an old friend. Things got…interesting and I actually spent the last few weeks in jail." Oliver lied.

"Thought you were out of that?" Thea asked.

"So did I." Oliver said as he looked over at Malcolm.

"Oliver." Malcolm said politely.

"it's okay," Oliver said as Thea looked nervous, "it's fine."

"I think I'm hallucinating but thanks, for being cool with this." Thea said as she walked off, saying something about tea.

"Thank you son," Oliver had to grimace at this, "I wasn't always like this, I was a good father."

"I know, I remember. But that man, the man I would've been proud to call father, is as dead as Tommy. And the only reason you aren't bleeding out on the floor right now is because you're useful."

"How so?" Malcolm inquired.

"Ra's will still come for you…and Thea. Ra's almost killed me, I can't beat him. I want you to train me to kill Ra's." Oliver told him.

"Only the student has hope of defeating the master. Very well." Malcolm nodded.

"Thank you. Now, I have someone I need to see." Oliver said as he turned and walked away from Malcolm.

Laurel's apartment

Later

Hearing someone knocking at her door, Laurel walked over and looked through the hole. Seeing who was on the other side, Laurel all but yanked the door open to reveal Oliver. Oliver opened his mouth to speak but Laurel lunged at him, kissing him fiercely. Oliver forgot whatever he was going to say as he returned her kiss while she dragged him inside and slammed the door behind him. After a moment, Laurel pulled back.

"I thought you were dead." Laurel in the most vulnerable voice he had heard her use in a long time.

"I almost was, Ra's almost killed me." Oliver admitted.

"I took up a mask." Laurel admitted as they sat down on the couch.

"So I saw. If I asked you to walk away, would you?" Oliver asked knowingly.

"No." Laurel said immediately.

"Then there's really no point in me trying to talk you out of it, is there." Oliver said and Laurel looked at him suspiciously.

"What's wrong?" Laurel asked and he sighed.

"I'm gonna tell you something and you're not gonna like it," Oliver said and Laurel looked at him concerned, "I'm going to be trained by Malcolm Merlyn."

"What? Why?" Laurel demanded wondering what could possess him to do such a thing.

"Ra's will come for Malcolm now that he knows he can beat me. And I'd let him do it if he wouldn't come for Thea as well," Oliver said and Laurel had to reluctantly see his point, "I know he killed Sara but he's the only chance I have of protecting my sister."

"And after?" Laurel demanded.

"Once he's done his job and Ra's is dead, I'm gonna kill him." Oliver promised and Laurel smiled gratefully.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	9. Fears

**Disclaimer:I do not own Arrow.**

 **I apologize in advance if this looks weird or has any grammar errors. I am having computer troubles so I had to write this on my laptop and it doesn't have Misrosoft Word or spell check.**

Starling City

Night

The Arrow and Arsenal were pursuing a man down the street as he ran down a fire escape. The two archers jumped down the staircases and ran the man into a parking lot. It was at that point Laurel emerged from behind a car and began beating him until he was unconscious. The two archers walked over, The arrow grabbing her arm as she moved to strike again.

"Show some restraint, I think he's down." The Arrow said dryly.

"Right. Maybe I have some anger issues." Laurel said as she held the baton at her side.

"Maybe?" Arsenal scoffed as he checked the man over.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go." Laurel said as she turned and left.

"Is there a reason she hasn't been down to the lair since I've been back?" The Arrow asked Arsenal.

"That might have to do with Felicity. Things got pretty tense between them while you were gone." Arsenal admitted and his mentor raised an eyebrow.

"Tense how?" He demanded.

Arrow Lair

later

"We have a visitor, or as i like to call him, your new best friend." Felicity said as Malcolm walked in.

"It's been a week since your return, I thought it past time we spoke," Malcolm said and Oliver raised an eyebrow, "Nanda Parbat is remote, but I doubt Ra's has missed the reports of your return from the local news We can't simply wait for Ra's to mobilize his forces, we must bring Thea into the fold."

"She's not ready to know my secret." Oliver said immediately.

"I disagree son," Oliver once again cringed at Malcolm's new term of endearment for him, "but in any case, if we wish to protect Thea, the three of us need to join forces. But I don't see how we can do that if she still thinks her brother is a reformed playboy."

Malcolm then walked off, leaving Oliver to consider it as his Team offered him advice.

Starling City

Morning

Laurel was with Werner Zytle and the officer restraining him when something happened. The officer suddenly freaked out, pulling out his gun and started shooting at the crowd of press. Acting quickly, Laurel punched the officer in the face, knocking out, but Zytle got away in the process.

Arrow Lair

same time

Oliver led his confused sister down into the basement, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do. Oliver turned the lights on and Thea's face changed from confusion to shock and amazement as the lair came into view.

"I know this isn't gonna mean much, I've given you no reason to believe me. But I lied all this time because I was trying to protect you." Oliver said as the stunned Thea walked into the lair.

Thea waled deeper into the lair, looking around at everything. She stops as she catches sight of the Arrow suit, all the pieces suddenly clicking into place.

"You're-You're him." Thea stammered.

"Yeah." Oliver said lowly.

"That night with the Hoods and the woman in black." Thea stammered.

"Ra's al Ghul's daughter." Oliver explained as he walked up behind her.

"That was you. All those times I got so mad at you for being a flack or telling me something I knew had to be a lie...you were saving someone's life," Thea said as she turned around to face her brother, "thank you."

Thea hugged her brother, who returned it in stunned disbelief.

Verdant

night

Oliver made his way into the club, having just come from a tense encounter with Thea and would be lying if he said that he hadn't enjoyed it when Thea went off on Malcolm for lying to her about Oliver. Spotting Laurel at a table, Oliver walked over and she stood up as he reached her.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me about Zytle?" Oliver said, not angrily just curious

"I called Felicity when it happened, before I could get the words out she said something along the lines of you having other priorities in your life and hung up on me." Laurel said dismissively and Oliver felt a flash of anger.

"You will always be a priority to me." Oliver said as he reached out a hand and placed it on her cheek.

Laurel smiled at him before they went down to the lair together. They found the rest of Team Arrow already down their, watching the news report of Zytle's escape.

"Kind of convenient, guy wigs out and Zytle takes advantage." Roy said as they entered the room.

"It was more than convenient, it was planned," Oliver said drawing their attention, "those are the effects of his Vertigo."

"Zytle was in a set of restraints, how'd he dose the guard?" Diggle asked confused.

"He didn't the reporter did." Laurel explained.

"She's right, look," Felicity said as she brought up footage of a reporter injecting the guard with Vertigo.

"I need a name and address on that reporter." Oliver ordered as he and Roy moved to suit up but paused when he saw Laurel doing the same, "Laurel."

"I'm not staying here." Laurel shot back.

"I wasn't going to ask you to," Oliver said to no small surprise from his team, "but Roy and I are more experience at this. I want you as backup."

"Fine." Laurel conceded, deciding it was better than staying here and Oliver could always change his mind.

"I've got his work address." Felicity called over.

Starling City

later

The Arrow kicked in the door and entered the room, Arsenal walking in right behind him.

Anthony Walker, where's Werner Zytle?!" The Arrow growled as they reached the shaking reporter at his desk.

"He's-he's not here." Walker said and they noticed he was shaking.

"You helped him escape." The Arrow pressed on.

"Zytle, he threatened my wife. That he could could get to her, kill her, if I didn't do this." Walker explained.

"Do what?" The Arrow growled.

Walker opened his jacket to reveal a bomb strapped to his chest.

"Kill you," Walker said as he stood up, the detonator in his hand, "I'm sorry."

"Anthony, give me the detonator." The Arrow said slowly as he tried to reach the desperate man.

"He'll kill my wife." Walker said tormented.

"We can protect her, I promise. Now hand me the detonator." The Arrow said calmly.

"God forgive me." Walker said before activating the detonator.

The two archers turned and ran as fast as they could. They jumped out two windows just as the bomb exploded. the pair landed painfully on two cars in the parking lot below and looked up to see the destruction of the explosion. The two stared at it as Laurel rushed up to them.

"Are you guys okay?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah." Oliver said but even he wasn't sure he believed it.

Arrow Lair, next day

afternoon

"One of our tracers sent a signal from the Starling City docks." Felicity explained as the rest of Team Arrow stood behind her.

"But we don;t have any tracers in the field, do we?" Diggle asked confused.

"It's Laurel." Oliver explained and they all shot him glances.

"You tagged Laurel?" Diggle said stunned.

"You've never considered tagging Lyla?" Oliver asked pointedly.

Diggle opened and closed his mouth but no sound came out. Oliver raised an eyebrow and Diggle closed his mouth as he turned away and Oliver smirked victoriously.

"I ran the manifestson all these shipper containers you see here, one of them leads back to one of Zytle's old suppliers. Looks like Vertigo is back in business." Diggle noted.

"Suit up, we're gonna give Laurel some back up." Oliver told Roy.

Docks

around the same time

Laurel was skulking around the docks when a voice called out from behind her. She turned around only for Zytle to throw a syringe at her, which hit her in the shoulder. she pulled it out but it ad been injected into her already. As she looked up, Zytle's voice and image were replaced by Sara's in her Canary uniform.

"Dinah Laurel Lance," Sara said before she struck Laurel across the face with her baton, "selfish bitch. You're not a hero. You're whiner. A fraud. And an addict."

Sara backed Laurel up against against one of the crates before grabbing her and throwing her into another one. Laurel stood up and tried to fight back with her own baton but it was no use. Seeing her sister's face had thrown Laurel off her game, even if she knew it wasn't seconds, Laurel had been thrown on her back and Sara had her baton at Laurel's throat.

"Sara Please,I'm your sister." Laurel begged.

"Then why are you trying to take my place?" Sara asked before she swung her baton at Laurel.

However, an arrow came out of nowhere and knocked the stick out of Zytle's hand. Zytle looked up to see The Arrow and Arsenal standing on top of two crates.

"Get away from here!" The Arrow snarled.

"You should be dead! I admire your persistence." Zytle said before he turned and ran.

The two archers jumped down from the crates and tried to go after Zytle.

However, Zytle's men got in the way and stalled them long enough for Zytle to get Laurel cry out, it wasn't even a decision for Oliver to turn away from the retreating truck and go to Laurel.

Arrow Lair

later

"She needs an IV!" Oliver barked as he layed Laurel down on the medical table.

"You're gonna be fine." Felicity told Laurel as she started to work on her.

However, Laurel only saw Sara. She started apologizing to Sara only for Oliver to inject her with a sedative, which took effect almost immediately.

"Ollie?" Oliver turned around to see Thea standing behind him, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk.

"Thea, go back upstairs Now!." Oliver ordered, not wanting her to see Laurel like this.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that! You brought her in, you don't have the right to kick her out." Roy snapped.

"I'm not, I'm protecting her." Oliver said annoyed.

"By telling her what to do? Working with Malcolm Merlyn, let him get his hooks deeper?" Roy asked heatedly.

Oliver met Roy's heated glare with a cool stare. Thea mumbled an excuse as she left, sensing the obvious tension in the room.

"what was that?" Oliver demanded once Thea was gone.

"what, you think you're the only one who can stand up for Thea?" Roy snapped.

"I'm trying to figure out why you're standing up to me!" Oliver snapped back.

"Maybe we need to throttle back." Diggle tried to play peacemaker.

"No, we need this," Felicity interjected, "Oliver, you were dead, or so we thought, and we all had to move forward."

"I know! I'm back now." Oliver reminded her.

"That doesn't mean we can go back and you do not have the right to come back here and question everyone's choices." Felicity snapped and Oliver laughed humorlessly.

"Tell me Felicity, does that kind of hypocrisy come naturally or does it come with practice?" Oliver demanded.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Felicity asked.

"Ever since I came back, all you three have done is question my decisions like you are telling me not to do now." Oliver said angrily.

"You are working with Malcolm Merlyn!" Felicity reminded him.

"Yes. Malcolm Merlyn, who is responsible for the deaths of my father, my best friend, and a woman I loved with all my heart. Malcolm Merlyn, who made my mother's life hell for six years and kidnapped Walter. Malcolm Merlyn, who sentenced me to five years of hell you cannot even imagine," Oliver said and the team could hear the anger rising in his voice, "do you think this was a decision I came to easily? Don't you think if there was another option, I would've gladly taken it? Do you really think I would just do this without thinking of other options first?"

"There has to be another way." Felicity insisted.

"Well since you are obviously all knowing, tell me the way. Tell me how I can defeat Ra's without working with Malcolm?" Oliver waited but there was no response, "That's what I thought. There is no other way, otherwise I would've killed Malcolm for what he did to Sara once I returned. You guys want this to be a democracy, fine, but a democracy never lasts long if those closest to the leader question there every move."

"Oliver-" Felicity tried to interject but Oliver wasn't done.

"And I know about everything that happened while I was gone. You ran away when the going got tough and didn't come back until the city was about to come apart at the seams, which it was only that way partly because of you. If anyone does not have the right to judge our decisions, it's you. And the way you treat Laurel stops now. You treated Sara the same way and I didn't say anything, that was a mistake. I don't know what it is that makes you treat the women I date the way you do, but it stops now." Oliver said with finality.

Having said his piece, Oliver turned away from them and Walked over to Laurel. kissing her lightly on the forehead before heading towards the stairs.

"Tell me if their is any change in her condition." Oliver called back on his way out.

Verdant

later

Diggle walked up to Oliver at the bar and sat down next to him. Neither of them spoke for a minute.

"So, you had some good points down their." Diggle said after a moment.

"If you don't trust me on anything else, trust me when I say, that if there was any other way to stop Ra's, I would take it. In a heartbeat," Oliver said firmly and Diggle nodded, "If you and the others want this to be a democracy, after Ra's is dead we can elect a new leader. But right now, I am in command, so if you have a problem, come to me and we will talk about it instead of you questioning me at every turn."

"Oliver?" The two turned around to see Felicity, "she's awake."

Oliver was out of his seat before she had finished speaking. Oliver faced down to the lair to see Laurel sitting on the medical table. Oliver felt an overwhelming sense of relief followed by anger.

"What the hell were you thinking, going after them by yourself?" Oliver snapped.

"I thought I could handle it, I was Zytle hit me with Vertigo, I saw Sara. She was alive," Oliver's anger went out of him at her words, "she was calling me a fraud. I was stupid to think I was fit to wear Sara's jacket."

"You're not stupid. Do you know where I get my hood from?" Oliver asked and she shook her head, "When I was on Lian Yu, I met two people. Yao-Fei and Shado, they were father and daughter. They also archers who wore that hood. I wear that hood to honor them. Maybe instead of trying to be like Sara, you should try honoring her."

Laurel opened her mouth to speak when the computer went off. Oliver wen t over to check it as Laurel looked over confused.

"What's that?" Laurel asked confused.

"One of Zytle's shipments just sent out a GPS signal." Oliver calmly.

"Why'd it do that?" Laurel asked, not liking his tone.

"Because he just opened it." Oliver said grimly.

Starling City

later

Zytle was threatening some scientists when an iron cable wrapped itself around one of Zytle's gunmen and restrained him. The Arrow used the cable as a zip line to glide down and punched one of Zytle's goons as he jumped off it. Laurel emerged and the pair began to engage Zytle's gang. They pair easily took them out and turned to face Zytle.

"Werner Zytle, this ends now!" The Arrow bellowed.

"May I suggest a grand finale?" Zytle pulled out a test tube, "chlorine triflouride."

Zytle threw it onto the floor and it shattered before creating a fire.

"Oliver, I'm registering an enormous spike in Thermal activity." Felicity said over the comms.

"Oliver the whole place is gonna blow." Diggle explained.

"You have to get out of there!" Felicity shouted at him.

Oliver notched an arrow and fired at the chains, freeing all the captive scientists. Once they were all out of the building, the archer ran after Laurel and Zytle. By the time he got there, Zytle had Laurel backed against a fence. sensing The Arrow's approach, Zytle whirled around and threw a syringe at him. it hit him in the neck and even as he pulled it out, Zytle changed into Malcolm.

"Deep down, you know we are cut from the same cloth," Malcolm told him, "you inherited that darkness from me son. We are not so different, you cannot fight your own genetics Oliver."

"I'm not you." The Arrow said before rushing Malcolm.

The Arrow struck Malcolm across the face and threw him off Laurel. Zytle stood up but Laurel then struck him across the face and Oliver let her beat Zytle into unconsciousness, deciding to let her handle it. Looking up, Laurel was still on the drug, but she could've sworn she saw Sara smiling.

Arrow Lair, next day

afternoon

"you're leaving again?" Felicity asked as all five members of Team Arrow stood in the air.

"Just for a few days. Ordinarily, I wouldn't do this, but it's for Thea. And I trust that the city is in good hands." Oliver said as his eyes swept over his team.

Without another word, Olivier walked out the door.

 **So, what do you guys think? please leave any thoughts or comments you may have, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	10. The offer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

 **So, I skipped a few more episodes here, hopefully this will be the last time I skip episodes. I skipped 3x14 because There really wasn't a lot of room to change things there while 3x15 just simply did not happen as opposed to me skipping it over. This is because Laurel already knew about Malcolm masterminding Sara's death and the reasons why Malcolm was still alive and also because, no matter how hard I tried, I could not think of a good reason for Oliver to go after Malcolm like he did in the episode.**

Starling City

morning

"So Thea knows about what happened to Sara?" Laurel asked as she and Oliver sat in a coffee shop that was having a slow business day.

"Yeah, I had to tell her. She's pretty upset, to say the least. I was hoping you'd talk to her." Oliver said hopefully.

"Of course. She has to know it wasn't her fault." Laurel said firmly and Oliver smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Laurel." Oliver as they both stood up.

However, they both immediately noticed something was wrong. They swayed on their feet, Oliver having to put one hand on the table they were just sitting at to support himself. As he eyed the coffee they were just drinking, it all clicked into place for Oliver. He glanced around at the other customers and noticed they were staring at him keenly, like they were expecting something. Then, a familiar face walked out from the back room.

"Maseo." Oliver mumbled before unconsciousness claimed him.

Nanda Parbat

Afternoon

Oliver had been awake for about ten minutes, give or take. Oliver was in some sort of dungeon, chains on his hands trapping him to the floor. Two guards came in and removed the chains before taking him to some sort of thrown room. Ra's was there, Maseo at his side, and Oliver was forced to kneel before Ra's. Ra's took out his sword and held it against Oliver's throat. Oliver showed no fear as he met Ra's gave easily.

"If you want to kill me, go ahead. But spare my sister, her only crime is being Malcolm Merlyn's daughter, she doesn't deserve to die for it. Please, I will beg you if I have to." Oliver said imploringly.

"You've shown tremendous strength, fortitude, and power. No Mr. Queen," Ra's said as he lowered his blade, "I don't want to kill you, I want you to take my place. I want you to be the next Ra's al Ghul."

Arrow Lair

same time

"So none of you know where Oliver is?" Malcolm asked as he and Team Arrow, plus Thea, stood in the lair.

"He went out early this morning, something about meeting someone. I assumed that was you." Thea said gruffly as she glared at her father.

"Actually that was me." They turned to see Laurel rush down the stairs, obviously distressed.

"Do you know what happened to Oliver?" Malcolm demanded.

"We met for coffee this morning. Our coffee was drugged because when we got up to leave, we both lost consciousness. Before I blacked out,I heard Ollie say something: Maseo." Laurel explained and Diggle started.

"Maseo, that's Sarab. He's a member of the League." Diggle said and Malcolm's eyes lit up.

"It's happening." Malcolm said to himself and they all turned to him.

"What's happening?" Diggle demanded.

"When Oliver fought Ra's, Ra's stabbed him though the chest with his sword. Oliver survived." Malcolm explained.

"Yeah, we know. What about it?" Felicity demanded.

"There is a prophecy within the League: The one who doesn't perish at the blade of Ra's al Ghul, becomes Ra's al Ghul." Malcolm announced.

Nanda Parbat

same time

"All men seek guidance," Ra's sadi as he led Oliver through the castle, "a purpose. A means to live without pain. Those who journey here have such an exchange for their fealty."

"You mean they have to kill for you." Oliver said disgusted.

"No, Mr. Queen, they have to die for me." Ra's said and Oliver was even more disgusted.

Ra's led him into a dinning room. Ra's took the head of the table while Oliver sat to his immediate right. Oliver did not say anything for a moment.

"Is all this supposed to impress me?" Oliver demanded.

"No, to inform you," Ra's said as he chewed some fruit, "surely men have branded you a murderer, a torturer. But I would never shame you with such bluntness. Because I can see it in your eyes. The struggle you have with your dual identity. Oliver Queen and The Arrow. Neither giving you what you crave."

"But becoming Ra's al Ghul will?" Oliver asked mockingly.

"Oliver Queen is a man destined to be alone. He loves a woman he knows he cannot have-"

"You don't know me." Oliver interrupted sharply.

"But I know The Arrow. Al-Sah-Him. You will never be anything more than a vigilante for those whose lives you save at the risk of your own. Your city will turn on you and your closest allies in the police department will call you a criminal. You will be scorned and hunted. And then killed, dying as you begun your crusade. Alone." Ra's warned him.

Arrow Lair

same time

"So wait, Ra's kidnapped Oliver over some prophecy?" Roy asked skeptically.

"The name 'Ra's al Ghul' is nothing more than a title. There has been at least one more that I know of. The title has been selected by Ra's for centuries, choosing their successors based on those who survive a duel with Ra's. And now it seems it's Oliver's turn to be selected." Malcolm explained.

"This-this is insane. Oliver would never do this." Felicity said stubbornly.

"Who said Ra's would give him a choice." Malcolm told her ominously.

Nanda Parbat

same time

"It was Herodus who first wrote of these waters," Ra's said as he showed Oliver his Lazurus pit, "And they have permitted me to live far beyond my time. You don't seem to fazed by what I have told you."

"I've seen things that have helped me to believe that the world is a much bigger place than people realize." Oliver said idly.

"And as I told you on the mountain, Man can only evade death for so long. The waters are losing their effect on me. My time is almost over. But my legacy won't just be ash and bone, it will be history." Ra's promised.

"And you think I'll help you secure that legacy?" Oliver asked skeptically.

" You survived my sword. I can sense that you have bathed in the waters already. Sarab admitted to me that he saved you. But it was not because of those waters you lived but because of your own will to survive. What better heir to immortality that someone who has already defied death?" Ra's proposed.

"I didn't defy death just to become an instrument of it." Oliver snapped.

"We are justice," Ra's said and Oliver paused, "Isn't that what you've dedicated your life to? So why confine yourself to a signal city when I can give you a whole world to save?"

"By executing anyone who stands in my way?" Oliver scoffed.

"You would command resources that you cannot even imagine. Numbers greater than any army and more loyal. Now, if you wish for them to renounce killing as you do, thy will be done." Oliver scoffed at Ra's' claim.

"I doubt it, it's called the League of Assassins for a reason." Oliver said pointedly.

"The League's reason would be your own. You would be Ra's al Ghul." Ra's told him.

"And if I were to say no?" Oliver asked defiantly.

"Then you are free to leave. All debts forgiven and all blood oaths waived. Your sister is safe from me. Sarab will escort you back to Starling City." Ra's told him.

Starling City

night

"You can come out now, I know you're there!" Oliver called out as he walked the street to Verdant.

"You're skills always have been impressive for one who has not trained in the League." Nyssa said as she stepped out of the shadows.

"Why did you follow me here?" Oliver demanded.

"I was not following you, I have been in Starling for days," Nyssa told him and Oliver raised an eyebrow, "I-I did not know where else to go. My father has all but disowned me, Sara is dead, the League has turned their back on me. I have nothing left."

"Nyssa," Oliver said quietly after a moment, "take a walk with me. I want to talk."

Arrow Lair

shortly after

"I see your team had grown." Nyssa noted to Oliver as they walked down to the lair and saw Thea and Malcolm down their.

At the sound of her voice, their heads snapped up and turned towards them. Upon seeing Oliver, Thea rushed over and wrapped her brother in a hug.

"We really need to stop having these 'thank god you're not dead' reunions." Thea told him against his shoulder.

"I'm working on it." Oliver promised as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What's she doing here?" Diggle demanded as the rest of Team Arrow and Malcolm stared at Nyssa.

"She's joining the team." Oliver said as he released Thea.

"What?! Oliver, she is Ra's al Ghul's daughter!" Felicity reminded him.

"I'm aware. And I don't recall asking your permission Felicity," Oliver drawled and Felicity flushed, "Nyssa is here to stay. If you have a problem with it, you are more than free to leave. That goes for the rest of you as well."

"Okay, let's all calm down." Diggle said as he tried to play peacemaking.

"Laurel, meet your new teacher." Oliver said as he gestured to Nyssa.

"Wait, what?" Laurel asked confused.

"I am here to train you." Nyssa clarified.

"Uh, guys," Felicity spoke up as something went off at the computer, "There's a robbery in progress at the Kingston Property depot on Third. New shipment just arrived. I'm assuming whatever it is, it's worth a lot of money."

"Roy, suit up." Oliver ordered

Starling City

later

"So the big bad got away from you?" Quentin asked as he met The Arrow in front of three unconscious thugs.

"It was someone new, we need a name. One of them will give it up." The Arrow told him and Quentin nodded.

"Look, um, there's a new chief of police now," Quentin said and The Arrow looked over at him, "from what I'm hearing around the department, he is not a fan of you. Just a heads up."

"Thanks." The Arrow said before he turned and walked away.

Laurel's apartment, next day

morning

"I know I need training, but did you have to make my trainer the assassin from hell?" Laurel winced as Oliver chuckled lightly.

"Do you think I got this good without a few scraps and bruises? You'll be fine." Oliver told her.

"So, why did Nyssa agree to join the team?" Laurel asked and Oliver sighed.

"That's Nyssa's business. If she wants to talk about it, she will." Oliver told her and Laurel nodded.

"I'll talk to Thea later." Laurel told him, knowing what he was thinking and Oliver smiled at her gratefully.

"Thank you." Oliver leaned down and kissed her.

Oliver and Thea's loft

afternoon

"Hey." Thea said as she let Laurel inside.

"How are you doing?" Laurel asked and Thea understood.

"you know...what I did." Thea said and Laurel shook her head.

"What Malcolm did, not you. And yeah, Ollie told me what happened the moment he found out." Laurel told her.

"God. Ho-how can you even look at me, I killed your sister?" Thea questioned brokenly.

"That wasn't you, that was Malcolm. You're just the weapon he used to do it. And he would be dead right now if we didn't need him." Laurel told her and Thea scoffed.

"Why do we need him, we have Nyssa now?" Thea demanded.

"Do you trust your brother?" Laurel asked.

"Of course I do." Thea said immediately.

"Then trust that he has a plan." Laurel told her.

"I just...I feel like this is my fault. I killed Sara." Thea said brokenly.

"You didn't kill Sara okay. It wasn't you." Laurel took Thea into her arms where the younger woman broke down.

Arrow Lair

Later in the afternoon

"Lance got a name. Murmur, real name Michael Amar," Oliver told Diggle as he brought up the picture on the screen, "He was released from Iron Heights two months ago. He was serving a sentence based on a coerced cops beat it out of him."

"He confessed to a crime he didn't commit? I might sew my mouth shut to." Roy cracked and Oliver glared at him.

"He's not innocent anymore. What was he after last night?" Oliver demanded.

"His crew made of with crates containing these: Industrial grate diamonds," Roy said as Oliver and Diggle came over to look at the gem, "But word on the street is that the shipment was loaded with high end jewels they didn't take."

"Why would someone steal worthless diamonds?" Oliver question.

"well, street value's only worth a couple thousand." Roy said and Oliver considered.

"We could use Felicity on this." Diggle suggested.

"When she proves she can be trusted. I stopped by her work today and something was off, like she's keeping something from us." Oliver explained.

"I still have some connections from my less sociably-responsible days. I can talk to them, see what I can find out." Roy suggested.

"Get on that." Oliver ordered.

Roy walked out and Oliver turned away from Diggle. Oliver walked over to the cases containing his and Roy's suit when Diggle spoke up.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" Diggle asked as he turned around to face Oliver.

"Ra's predicted this. He said that the city would turn against me, I come back and Lance is warning me about a new Chief of police that has an axe to grind with me." Oliver admitted.

"Is this about Ra's offer, Malcolm told us about the prophecy," Diggle paused as he looked at Oliver..."Wait, are you actually considering it?"

"He said that I could do more as the new Ra's than I ever could as Oliver Queen or as The Arrow, that I would have unlimited resources." Oliver admitted.

"All this because there may or may not be new chief with an anti-Arrow agenda?" Diggle asked but Oliver shook his head.

"John, tell me honestly: What have we accomplished? All the people we put away, they got out. The city is no better off, The Arrow's not making a difference. And I'm, god Diggle, I'm Malcolm Merlyn's son." Oliver said still tormented by the fact.

"That doesn't change anything Oliver." Diggle told him but Oliver shook his head.

"You don't get it Diggle, no one gets it. There's a darkness in me, it's always been there, just under the surface. I've tried to fight it but it always wins out against the light," Oliver said as he stood up and walked over to the case containing his suit, "Maybe instead of fighting it, I should just embrace the darkness. Maybe I should be Ra's al Ghul."

Laurel's apartment

Late afternoon

"How'd your talk with Thea go?" Oliver asked Laurel as they sat on her couch.

"Pretty good.I think she got a lot of things off her chest but she still has a long road of recovery ahead of her." Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

"Taking a life for the first time, it changes you. Takes away a piece of you that you can't get back. This would be tough for her normally but considering the circumstances...it takes everything in me not to find Malcolm and run a sword through him." Oliver said darkly.

"Ollie...John told me that you're considering Ra's offer," Laurel began as Oliver looked away, "Ollie, you're not a killer anymore."

"I was before. And I'm currently planning the murder of my own father, whatever the reasons. There is more than one path to justice Laurel." Oliver told her.

"what makes you think that you're on the wrong one now?" Laurel asked not judging, simply trying to understand.

"What have I accomplished in the last two years since I stopped killing? My mom is dead, so are Tommy and Sara. Crime hasn't been going down, Thea and you are in ten different kinds of pain right now. And I'm not much better myself. killing is in my blood Laurel." Oliver said tiredly.

"This is about Malcolm, about him being your father," Laurel realized and Oliver slowly nodded, "Ollie, I cannot even begin to imagine what you are going through but you are not a bad person, you're not Malcolm."

"I know I'm not but I can feel his influence, shaping me. He has pretty much shapped who I am my entire life. I just...I don't know why I'm doing this anymore." Oliver confessed.

"You're his son, not his clone. You're not like him Ollie, Tommy wasn't and you're not either. And if you've forgotten why you're doing this, then maybe you need to figure out why you started in the first place." Laurel told him gently.

Oliver opened his mouth to speak when his phone went off. Digging it out, he answered it. Laurel watched ash e tensed as the conversation continued before he hung up.

"Call your father, Murmur is going after the police."Oliver told her.

Starling City Police Department

later

Quentin was on his desk, Murmur on top of him, choking the life out of him when there was on explosion nearby. Part of the roof caved in and The Arrow and Laurel came down, The Arrow firing at Murmur. The arrow hit Murmur just above the shoulder, throwing him off Quentin. The Arrow burst into Quentin's office and, after making sure Quentin was alright, The Arrow looked around for Murmur. Realizing he wasn't there, The Arrow walked off in search of him.

Laurel was fighting off some of Murmur's men when some snuck up behind her. Before he could do anything, an arrow struck him in the back. Laurel whirled around, expecting to see Oliver or Roy but it was Nyssa instead. The two stared at each other for a moment before turning and fighting side by side.

Murmur was limping away after killing a police officer when The Arrow jumped down from the roof and tackled him to the ground. Murmur flipped them around so he had The Arrow pinned to the ground began and punching him. However, The Arrow picked up his bow and whacked Murmur over the head with it. Murmur released him and The Arrow jumped to his feet before landing a single, powerful punch to Murmur's face. Murmur dropped to the ground, unconscious just as Quentin burst out the back door of the station. Quentin walked down the steps, taking in the scene.

"Nice work. Thanks for the help." Quentin told him.

"I'm not in this for the thank yous detective." The Arrow said before he turned and walked away.

Starling City

next night

"It is not customary to wait so long before accepting a great honor." Sarab told Oliver as they met in the street.

"I'm not accepting anything." Oliver told him and Sarab frowned.

"'Wing ta Lao wo chey.' The tale to be told thus begins." Sarab explained at Oliver's expression.

"Maseo, this story is over before it begins." Oliver told him.

"You misunderstand. It does not mean A told is yet to be told, it means Ra's has already written it. The choice has been made." Sarab explained grimly.

"No." Oliver said firmly and Sarab sighed frustrated.

"I will always be grateful for what you did for my family, for what you meant to Akio. But if you continue on this path of resistance...there will be consequences." Sarab warned him.

"Is that a threat?" Oliver asked, a hint of a growl in his voice.

"It is the will of Ra's al Ghul." Sarab told him before he turned and walked off.

Laurel's apartment

Later

"I can never say this enough for...everything, but thank you." Oliver told Laurel as they sat on the couch.

"For what?" Laurel asked curiously.

"For helping me remember why I'm doing this. When I first came back, it was because I wanted to right my father's wrongs. somewhere along the way, it became...more but I never stopped to think about why I was doing this until Ra's offered me the place of the Demon's head. When I got that call, all I could think about were your father and his officers. And how their families were counting on us to get them home safe. That's why I'm doing this." Oliver told her.

"So that means you're going to say no?" Laurel tried to keep the hope and happiness out of her voice.

"I'm not ready to give up on what we're doing here." Oliver confirmed.

"Well, I'm glad you found what you were looking for." Laurel told him honestly.

"And I would like to thank you for just listening to me. You didn't tell me that I was wrong or crazy, you just talked with me. I can't thank you enough for that." Oliver told her gratefully.

"I'm always here to listen or if you just want to talk." Laurel told him kindly.

"Thank you. Well, I better get going." Oliver said as he stood up.

"You can stay...if you want." Laurel said as she stood up and faced him.

Oliver looked at her and, before either were entirely sure how it happened, they were kissing hungrily. They walked back blindly before Laurel was pressed against the wall. Oliver's lips trailed from her mouth to her neck and Laurel moaned. Oliver reached down and grasped the helm of her shirt and realizing what he intended, Laurel raised her arms and her shirt was removed, revealing her black bra. Laurel then grasped his shirt and Oliver removed it as well, revealing his now scarless chest. Kissing once more, they managed to stumble their way into Laurel's bedroom before they fell onto the bed.

 **So, wat do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	11. The atom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

Church in Starling City

afternoon

"You're late." Diggle told Oliver as he walked through the door.

"It's twelve-forty five, invitation said one.I'm early, and I'm never early." Oliver said puzzled.

"The ceremony is at one, photos were at noon." Diggle said pointedly as they began walking away from the door.

"Ah." Oliver grimaced.

"The last time Lyla and I got married, we said our vows on the ATV in Registan desert. This time, she hired a photographer so yes Oliver, photos." Diggle told Oliver sharply.

"That whole Best man thing, it's more like a 'not so good'-"

"Don't sweat it man, we'll photoshop you in." Diggle assured him.

Oliver smiled just before Felicity walked up with Ray Palmer. Oliver smiled in amusement as Diggle leaned in and threatened Ray. Even such, Oliver frowned as he and Ray shook hands. There was just this...vibe coming off Ray. He hadn't paid much attention to it last time they met, but it was the same one he had been getting off Felicity lately: like there was something Ray was hiding.

Later, as Ray stepped in to officiate Diggle and Lyla's wedding, Oliver couldn't help but look over at Laurel during the ceremony. He had never given much thought to a future with Laurel, mostly because he never thought he'd have one. But now...maybe. Oliver banished those thoughts from his head as he turned his attention back to the ceremony. when the time came, Oliver handed Diggle the ring and Diggle began to put it on Lyla's finger.

"You ready to do this Johnny?" Lyla asked as he put the ring on her finger.

"Hell yes. Are you?" Diggle asked her.

"Even more than the first time." Lyla told him as she put the ring on his finger.

"good. Because I'm not letting you get away from me this time." Diggle promised her.

"I'm holding you to that." Lyla told him and Diggle smiled slightly.

"I love you Lyla." Diggle told her.

"I love you to." Lyla told him.

"Alright. John Diggle, Lyla Michaels, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Ray announced and everyone clapped as Diggle and Lyla kissed.

Later, at the reception, Oliver watched Diggle and Lyla dance thoughtfully when Laurel walked up to him. Oliver immediately noted the cast on her wrist.

"Beautiful ceremony." Laurel said as she walked up to him.

"Beautiful dress." Oliver complimented.

"Why thank you." Laurel mock bowed and Oliver laughed lightly.

"Though I don't think it came with a cast." Oliver said pointedly and she rolled her eyes.

"You're the one who told Nyssa to train me." She shot back and he nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose I did." Oliver said as he looked back over at Diggle and Lyla.

"You know, before the Gambit I thought that would've been us." Laurel said and Oliver shook his head.

"It wouldn't have been. Back then, I was just a selfish jerk who didn't deserve you. Now I'd like to think I'm no longer a selfish jerk, but I know I still don't deserve you." Oliver said as Laurel put a hand to his cheek.

"I think I'm allowed to be the judge of what I deserve. Do you ever think about the future?" Laurel asked curiously.

"Sometimes. I don't know what it holds, but I hope it includes you." Oliver told her honestly.

Laurel smiled and they kissed just as Felicity rushed over, a panicked look on her face. They stepped back as Felicity handed Oliver her phone. Oliver looked at it and was stunned to see an article about him, or rather The Arrow, killing again. He looked over at the dance floor to see Roy and Diggle had gotten the message and Team Arrow exchanged the same stunned look that was on all their faces.

Arrow Lair

Night

Team Arrow, plus Lyla and Nyssa, watched on the news feed as Quentin gave a statement to the public, Laurel and Ray with him.

"There were eight victims, all shot with arrows. One of them escaped and gave a statement. But this statement in uncorroborated, so we will be looking into the legitimacy of it. I don't want anyone to assume anything at this time. Remember, this isn't the first time The Arrow has had a copycat." Quentin said.

"And now, a statement from our new chief of police, Henry Ducard." The mayor said and Quentin stepped back.

A pale, bald man stepped up to the podium and Nyssa sucked in a breath. Everyone turned to her and they were surprised to see her looking pale as she stared at Ducard.

"Nyssa, what is it?" Oliver asked.

"That is not Henry Ducard...That is Dustan al Ghul, my brother and a member of the League of assassins." Nyssa shocking them all.

"While it is hard to ignore all the good The Arrow has done, it is impossible to forget that in the beginning, he also killed over twenty people," Dustan announced, "Whether he is guilty or not, it is time The Arrow be brought to justice. Mr. Palmer has graciously allowed the resources of Palmer Technologies to help the SCPD do just that."

"I didn't know he was going to do that." Felicity muttered as Oliver cut the feed.

"Why is your brother mascaraing as the new chief of police?" Diggle demanded as he turned to Nyssa.

"My father does not take rejection well." Nyssa said and Oliver nodded.

"He's trying to turn the city against me. He killed those people and now he's got Dustan as the new chief of SCPD to limit Lance's ability to help us." Oliver put together.

"So what do you want us to do?" Roy asked.

"Ra's is obviously targeting criminals. We need to know who. Roy, hit the streets, try and figure out who he's gonna hit next. Nyssa, i want you to go with him. You know how Ra's works, if anyone will be able to figure it out, it's you." Oliver ordered and the two nodded before they were off.

"Where do you want us?" Diggle asked as he and Lyla stepped forward.

"At the airport." Oliver said and Lyla tilted her head to the side.

"To do what?" she asked.

"It's called a honeymoon." Oliver said pointedly.

"Oliver, Fiji can wait." Diggle protested but Oliver shook his head.

"No, it can't. This is still your day and I'm not gonna let Ra's al Ghul ruin that." Oliver said firmly.

"Oliver-" Diggle protested but was cut off.

"You've dedicated three years of your life to this John, take some time with your family." Oliver ordered.

Still hesitating, Diggle exchanged a look with Lyla before nodding. Diggle clapped Oliver on the shoulder in gratitude before he and Lyla walked out of the lair. Once they were gone, Oliver pulled out his phone and dialed Laurel.

"Hey, did you see that?" Laurel asked once she answered.

"Yeah. I need you to have your father get me everything he has on the crime scene. There's a trail there somewhere, we can follow it to the real culprit." Oliver told her.

"Okay, I'm on it." Laurel said as she prepared to hang up.

"Laurel, there's something that Nyssa told me that I need you to pass on to your father," Oliver stopped her and she paused to listen, "Henry Ducard is really Dustan al Ghul, Ra's son."

"What?" Laurel asked stunned.

"Yeah. Could you pass it on?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah." Laurel took a shaky breath before she hung up.

Later, Oliver was practicing his sword skills while Felicity continued to look through the city cameras for the killer when Roy and Nyssa walked back into the lair.

"Los Alcones are unloading a huge shipment of Narcotics. The entire gang is showing up for protection." Roy said.

"This is a perfect opportunity for my father to frame you once more." Nyssa told Oliver.

"When's this happening?" Oliver said as he put his sword away and walked over to his suit.

"Right now, I'll suit up." Roy said but Oliver shook his head.

"Roy, this is the League, I want you to stay here," Oliver said and Roy nodded reluctantly, "Nyssa, you're with me."

Starling City

later

The Arrow and Nyssa burst into the factory to see a man wearing the same suit as Oliver about to kill a man with an arrow. The Arrow fired at him, hitting him in the shoulder and sending him down. as the criminal ran, the fake Arrow stood up, snarling as Nyssa and The Arrow rushed him. together, Nyssa managed to forced him on his knees and The Arrow pulled off his hood to reveal an unfamiliar face. Hearing someone approach from behind, The Arrow whirled around to see two more people dressed like him step out of the shadows. The fake arrow managed to get out of Nyssa's hold and pulled the hood back over his head before the three archers rushed Oliver and Nyssa.

fighting back to back, Oliver and Nyssa blocked the strikes of The Arrows, Nyssa with her sword and Oliver with his bow. Nyssa ducked under her opponent's arm and got behind him. As he whirled around to face her, Nyssa whirled around to hit him win the side with her sword, stopping before hitting him in the head with the butt of her sword, sending him down. Meanwhile, Oliver ducked under his opponent's arm and got behind him. as his opponent whirled to face him, Oliver punched him, sending him down.

With only one arrow left, he charged them. Oliver Grabbed Nyssa's hand and spun so she kicked the arrow in the chest, sending him to the ground. Nyssa landed on her feet, skidding a bit before standing.

"You can't kill them all Oliver," as the arrows stood up, Oliver and Nyssa turned around and Sarab stepped out of the shadows, "when one falls, two more rise."

"Maseo, you can't believe in this. Killing all these people, just to prove a point!" Oliver snarled.

"No, to persuade you. My master sees something in you. Don't fight it, embrace it." Sarab told him.

"You know me better than that." Oliver reminded him.

"Don't let your recalcitrance take any more lives." Sarab told him before he threw something on the ground.

A red mist covered the room and, when it faded, Sarab and the arrows were gone.

Arrow Lair, next day

afternoon

"So no luck with the arrows huh?" Roy said as she walked down to see Oliver examining the arrow from last night against one of his own.

"Ra's has them using the same kind of arrows that I use." Oliver said grimly as Felicity walked into the room.

"Ray knows," Felicity said clearly about to have a nervous breakdown and they turned to her, "Last year, Ray's fiancee was killed by Slade's men, so he wanted to protect the city, so he made a super suit and he used my software to run you through facial recognition. He knows your The Arrow and he's gonna tell the cops."

"Palmer knows I'm the Arrow? And he has his own mission to protect the city?" Oliver asked, anger flooding through him as Felicity nodded, "When were you gonna tell me this?!"

"I've been getting a lot of that today. That is not important right now, 'cause he's gonna tell the police!" Felicity told him worriedly and Oliver had to reluctantly agree.

"Ray built a super suit? That's kind of awesome," Roy said and Oliver glared at him, "and reckless."

"what are we gonna do, he's probably at the precinct right now." Felicity fretted.

Starling City Police Department

same time

"So let me get this straight Mr. Palmer," Quentin said as he looked over the file, "You're saying that Oliver Queen is The Arrow. I went down this road two years ago and you're telling me I was right based on...x-ray vision?"

"Digital images can be fabricated," Laurel said as she took the file from hher father, "Any judge we give this too will laugh us out of court."

"What about my statement?" Ray demanded.

"You mean your unfounded accusation?" Quentin said sarcastically.

"You two are protecting him. Of course you are, the Queens and Lances go way back after all. You hurt yourself signing depositions?" Ray asked as he pointed to Laurel's injured hand.

"At the gym." Laurel said smoothly as she crossed her arms.

"Right you were training with that Wildcat, Ted Grant, who also used to be a vigilante," Ray said pointedly as Quentin glared at him, "you and Oliver Queen have been on and off since college right? How is it that you both ended up wearing masks?"

"You are about to cross a line Palmer." Quentin warned him.

"A word of legal advice Mr. Palmer: If you are going to anyone else, specifically the media, with this unsubstantiated accusations, Oliver would have the grounds for a slam dunk defamation suit that would leave you bankrupt. Who knows, he may even get his company back." Laurel told him idly and Ray smiled mockingly.

"Yeah, the legal system won't help me here," Ray said as he stood up, "guess I'll just have to seek out justice on my own."

"You realize I can hold you for twenty four hours based on your admission to be a vigilante, right?" Quentin said as Ray moved to the door.

"Will you?" Ray challenged.

Quentin didn't say a word and Ray walked out the door. Once he was gone, Quentin turned to Laurel.

"You might want to tell your boyfriend he needs to watch his back." Quentin advised her and she nodded.

"No kidding." Laurel muttered as she pulled out her phone.

Palmer Technologies

later in the afternoon

"Huh, Arrow." Ray greeted as Oliver walked into his office.

"Super suit." Oliver greeted in kind.

"I prefer the Atom. You know, I was a little surprised to find you on my calander this morning." Ray told him.

"Laurel Lance called me." Oliver told him.

"The Black Canary. Yeah, she tried to shut me up." Ray said.

"I didn't kill those people." Oliver insisted.

"Yeah, that's what Felicity said. an impersonator right? I hate when that happens," Ray said mockingly as he stood up, "Five years on a deserted island. That kind of thing changes you, doesn't it? Must of been difficult,if not impossible, to hold onto your sanity all those years. And now here you are, pretending you have everything under control."

"Felicity told you the truth. You should trust her judgement." Oliver said firmly.

"How can I do that? Her judgement is clearly clouded by her emotional attachment to you. She's not seeing you for who you really are." Ray said.

"You have no idea what this city is up against." Oliver warned him as he turned to leave.

"Actually I do, and I'm gonna stop him!" Ray vowed as Oliver walked out.

Arrow Lair

night

"How'd it go?" Felicity asked as Oliver walked back into the room.

"Not well. Your boyfriend is he's made his mind up about something, it's difficult to change it." Oliver noted

"Sound familiar?" Felicity snapped and Oliver ignored her.

"Not only is your boyfriend untrained, he's unstable." Oliver said and she glared at him.

"Unstable?" Felicity snapped.

"He's flying around in a weapon looking for a man who's already killed eight people. So yes, he's unstable Felicity," Oliver snapped as he ran a hand over his face, "You know, this is all on you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Felicity snapped.

"You've known about Ray since, what, Christmas?" Oliver asked and Felicity winced, "You didn't say a word to anyone about him and his suit. I could've tried to talk him out of it, maybe trained him if that wouldn't of worked. He could've been an ally, a friend. But you didn't and now he's an enemy. It didn't have to go down like this Felicity. It's like I don't even know you anymore."

"What, are you saying you don't trust me anymore?" Felicity asked hurt and angry.

"I want to, more than anything I want to trust you. Not just because you're part of my team, but because I consider you one of my closest friends. But it seems like ever since I got back, you give me another reason not to trust you every time I turn my back." Oliver told her firmly.

Before Felicity could respond, a beep went off at the computer.

"What's that?" Oliver asked as she turned around in her chair.

"A nine-one-one. Suspected gang activity at Meltzer power plant." Felicity said and Oliver sighed.

"That's gotta be Maseo's next target. Call Roy, tell me to suit up and meet me there." Oliver ordered.

Starling City

later

The Arrow walked through the area, looking around for signs of fighting. But the plant was suspiciously absent of gang bangers. Arsenal walked out from the shadows and met his mentor halfway.

"There's no one here." Arsenal said.

the sound of jets filling the air, the two archers looked up to see Ray in his suit fly into view.

"That must be so disappointing that there's no one here for you to kill. I kind of faked that nine-one-one call." Ray explained.

"Palmer." The Arrow growled.

"I'd say you have the right to remain silent, but I'm not a cop." Ray said before he shot lasers at them.

The two archers split dodged the beams. The Arrow notched an arrow and fired at Ray but his weapon barely nicked Ray's armor. Ray flew down to the ground before sending waves of electricity to Arsenal. The Arrow watched in horror as his protege was sent screaming into the fence, unconscious. Now thoroughly pissed, The Arrow fired at Ray's feet with an explosive arrow. there was an explosion and Ray was thrown back into the air. Flying around, Ray came back down and struck the archer, sending him to the ground. As he stood up, Ray slammed back down to the ground and took aim at him.

"It's over." Ray told him.

The Arrow threw a small device at him and Ray's suit suddenly deactivated. The Arrow punched Ray, sending him to the ground. Ray took off his helmet as The Arrow notched another arrow in bow and aimed at Ray.

"The man you think I am, he'd kill you right here. He'd have killed you the moment you figured out my secret. But you're still standing here aren't you?" The Arrow lowered his bow and offered a hand to Ray, "I am not your enemy Ray. I didn't kill those people, I'm trying to stop the man who is. If you can't trust me, trust Felicity."

After a moment, Ray took his hand and allowed Oliver to help him up. The Arrow then walked passed Ray and over to Arsenal. After making sure his protege wasn't seriously hurt, The Arrow picked him up and walked out of their.

Arrow Lair

next night

"Palmer has withdrawn his support of the SCPD, so long as they continue hunter The Arrow." Laurel told Oliver and he nodded, unsurprised.

"He's a good man at his core, he just needs a little direction." Oliver said and Felicity smiled before frowning.

"Look, Oliver, I hope you know you can trust me." Felicity said and Oliver was silent.

"Trust needs to be earned, it is not freely given. You need to start earning it back. This is quietly as Diggle walked in.

"Everything okay?" Diggle asked as he noticed the tension.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it later. Felicity was just leaving." Oliver said pointedly.

Nodding, Felicity walked out after giving Diggle a kiss on the cheek.

"So, the republic of Kaznia?" Oliver asked as he turned to Diggle and Diggle laughed.

"Lyla and I suck at vacationing." Diggle said.

"And Floyd Lawton?" Oliver inquired and Diggle sobered.

"You were right Oliver: doing what we do, having loved ones, it's complicated." Diggle said.

"Well, the things worth doing always are." Oliver said as he pulled out two glasses and poured some liquor in them.

"To Floyd Lawton." Diggle said as he raised his glass.

"Prochnost." Oliver said and they clicked glasses before taking a drink.

"So, any luck finding your impostor?" Diggle asked and Oliver shook his head.

"No, net yet." Oliver said.

"Oliver, we need to find this guy before he puts anymore arrows into criminals." Diggle told him.

"Or worse, starts putting them into innocent people." Oliver said grimly.

City Hall

same time

"Madame Mayor, I have it on good authority that he's been set up." Ray said.

"Hold on Ray, now you think he's innocent?" The mayor said puzzled.

"We need to call the media right away." Laurel said and Ducard scoffed.

"and say what, that a rich genius changed his mind?" Ducard said and Quentin glared at him.

"Okay then, tell me Chief: What's his motive? He hasn't dropped a body in over a year, even when the city was under attack. So why is killing now? What changed?" Quentin sneered as he glared at the disguised assassin.

"Alright, enough, both of you!" The mayor snapped, "I am tired of-"

But she would never finish that sentence. An arrow crashed through the window, striking the mayor in the heart. People ran in as she dropped dead.

From his vantage point, Sarab notched another arrow and took aim at his next target: Laurel.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	12. Manhunt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

 **And I meant to include this chapter, but we have officially reached over one hundred reviews. Thank you Everyone for your support.**

City Hall

night

Sarab fired the arrow. Ray, who saw it from the window, jumped into action. He tackled Laurel to the floor. However, Sarab fired another arrow, which struck one of the mayor's aides in the chest and Sarab fired more arrows striking more people. Quentin dodged the arrows as he got through to dispatch, calling for help. Quentin saw Sarab flee on a zip line as Laure l sat up. She looked over at Ray to thank him only to stop in horror. An arrow was sticking out of his chest and they both stared at it in horror.

Arrow Lair

later

"I tried calling Felicity, she's not answering." Diggle told Oliver as they watched a news report on the events at City Hall.

"Chief of police Henry Ducard, who was on the scene during the attack, had this to say." The screen changed to an image of Ducard being interviewed.

"I've just issued a first degree murder warrant for The Arrow and have reinstated the Anti-Vigilante task force with shoot to kill orders if necessary. If you'll excuse me." Ducard said as he moved to leave.

"Why would The Arrow suddenly decide to assassinate the mayor?" One of the reporters asked.

"I don't know but there is only one place for men like him." the veiled message was not lost on Oliver.

"As far as plans go, Ra's has his bases covered: he's put his son in a position to use all resources that used to be able to help us against us while he's using Maseo to frame me for murder." Oliver admitted grudgingly.

"You know this man Oliver." Diggle said before getting interrupted.

"A lifetime ago, now he's practically a stranger." Oliver corrected him.

"well, do you know where this stranger might be?" Diggle asked and Oliver pulled out his phone.

"No, but I know someone who might," Oliver dialed and waited, "Nyssa, Maseo's struck again. I need you to find out where he's at."

Starling City Police Department

same time

"Laurel, you need to warn Queen," Quentin said as Laurel came into his office, "Ducard is organizing the entire force in a manhunt for him."

"He's not Henry Ducard, he's Dustan al Ghul. Nyssa's brother." Laurel said and Quentin gaped at her.

"Okay, what is all this about? Why is Queen getting set up?" Quentin demanded and Laurel sighed.

"Ra's has this prophecy that the person who survives his sword, which Oliver did, will take his place. And now he's using his resources to force Oliver to do just that." Laurel explained and Quentin blinked.

"All this...over some prophecy?" Quentin asked incredulously.

"I know, it sounds crazy but yeah." Laurel told him.

Arrow lair

later

"I have Maseo's location," Nyssa walked in as the rest of the team was gearing up, "A building called the Magnuson Plaza."

"Yeah, the company that owned the building went under a few months back." Diggle grunted as he loaded a pistol.

"Apparently he has been using it as safe house and staging ground for its attacks." Nyssa explained as Oliver brought it up on the computer.

"How did you find this out?" Roy asked curiously.

"I am Daughter of The Demon," Nyssa said and no further explanation was required, "our primary concern should be the League. Even if we deal with Sarab, my father has an army at his command."

"We'll take it one step at a time. we need to spread out if we're going to cover the entire building. Diggle, Nyssa, you two are on over watch. Roy, Laurel, we're covering the building." Oliver ordered.

Starling City

later

"We scoped out every floor, nothing." Arsenal said as The Arrow met up with him and Laurel.

Same with the parking garage," The Arrow said before tapping the comms, "Diggle, Nyssa?"

"East side is clear." Diggle told him.

"I see movement." Nyssa told them.

"I see it to. Upper South west corner." Diggle called out.

The Three vigilantes moved towards the roof and, upon seeing Sarab, The Arrow fired at him. Sarab caught it and threw it to the ground as he called out in Arabic. Two assassins emerged from the shadows and the two trios stalk towards each other, preparing for battle.

Arsenal fired two arrow and they hit the two assassins before exploding, sending them to the ground. The Arrow and Sarab lung for each other as the two assassins stand back up. The Arrow and Sarab exchange blows while Laurel and Arsenal battle the two assassins. fighting with weapons and fists, Oliver and Sarab fought before The Arrow knocked Sarab on his back and aimed his bow and arrow at him. all fighting stopped as everyone turned to see Ra's walked out of the shadows.

"I see I chose well selecting you as my heir," Ra's said and Arsenal and Laurel realized who this was as The Arrow aimed at him, "killing me will only give you the mantle you reject."

"It'll stop you." The Arrow snarled.

"I have legions of followers who live only to see my will done. No boy, you have only two choices: accept the calling of Ra's al Ghul or you spend the rest of your days in a cage." Ra's warned him.

"You're not gonna take me prisoner." The Arrow sneered.

"No, I'm not." Ra's agreed.

At that moment, a light shinned down on the Arrow from a helicopter. Ra's smirked as the police announced themselves before he walked off. The police moved in and Ducard got out of a cruiser before he moved in. At the signal from Oliver, Nyssa shot an arrow that landed on the roof before exploding into smoke screen. when the smoke vanished, The three vigilantes jumped over the edge of the roof. As the police rushed over to it, they saw the three vigilantes propelling from two cables, The Arrow holding Laurel as they reached the ground.

"Diggle!" The Arrow called out.

"I got eyes on...the blues everywhere," Diggle told him as sirens blared, "warehouse door, west side of the block. You get there you're clear. Go, four more headed your way!"

The three vigilantes turned and ran down the street. However, a cruiser pulled up in front of them, blocking there way. As the trio took cover, an arrow flew out and hit a pipe, sending out a steam of smoke. Nyssa dropped down and notched an arrow. Realizing she giving them time, the rest of Team Arrow retreated.

As police pursued them, and fired an arrow, hitting a cop in the shoulder. When he turned back, he realized he had become separated from the others.

The Arrow and Laurel hit a dead end. Turning around, they came face to face with Ducard, who aimed a gun at them.

"I never knew a member of the League who used a gun." The Arrow drawled.

"Have to keep up appearances Al-Sah-Him," Ducard smirked as he eyed Laurel, "I see why you and my sister are so taken with the Lance family. The sisters are exquisite."

An arrow sailed through the air and knocked the gun out of Ducard's hand. He turned and locked eyes with Nyssa, causing Ducard to smirk.

"Hello little sister. I see you've become quite attacked to your new friends." Ducard mocked.

Nyssa's only response was to fire an arrow at him, which Ducard caught. However, she had anticipated this, as the arrow exploded and sent him to the ground. When he looked back up, the three of them were gone.

"Diggle, did Arsenal get away?" The Arrow asked as the three of them ran down the street.

Diggle pulled up in a armored truck, the back doors open. The three of them got in and The Arrow closed the door bullets started hitting the doors.

"If we get to the tunnel on eighth, we're clear. Clean those squad cars." Diggle ordered and Nyssa and The Arrow nodded.

As they rounded a corner, the two archers pulled the doors open and each fired an arrow. They each hit one of the cars, sending sparks all over and causing the cars to lose control. Thus, a road block was formed as the armored car drove off.

Arrow Lair

Later

"Thank god." Thea rushed over and hugged her brother as the team returned.

"Where's Roy?" Oliver asked as they separated.

"I thought he was with you." Thea said suddenly worried.

"He must still be out there." Diggle realized.

"It's like the entire city has lost its mind!" Thea said aghast.

"It hasn't, A man has simply using our own resources against us." Oliver said as he pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Yeah." Quentin picked up.

"How many?" Oliver asked.

"Three are in the hospital but they'll be okay." Quentin told him.

"Roy isn't back yet, any word on him?" Oliver asked.

"He got away somewhere around Hudson. He shot a few officers but they were just flew wounds." Quentin said and everyone sighed in relief.

"Thank you Detective." Oliver said before hanging up.

"What do we do now?" Laurel asked feeling lost.

"I don't know. I thought if we stopped Maseo the killings would stop but you were right Nyssa. This is far beyond one man." Oliver said as Roy walked in.

"Thank god!" Thea rushed over and hugged him.

"I'm sorry everyone," Oliver said and they all turned to him, "I've underestimated Ra's and now we're all paying the price."

"What are you talking about? We're in this mess because of Malcolm. What don't I know?" Thea demanded.

Starling City

later

"You wished to speak Father?" Ducard met with Ra's in a secret meeting place.

"You have done well my son. You have helped me turn the city against Al-Sah-Him, now it is time to move on to phase two of our plan: You will hold a press conference, revealing that Oliver Queen is The Arrow." Ra's ordered.

"It shall be done Father." Ducard said before slipping away into the shadows.

Verdant

later

"I feel like this is my fault," Oliver told Laurel as he leaned against the railing, "Like I brought this darkness into our lives."

"It wasn't you Ollie. It was Malcolm. He sabotaged the Gambit, he sentenced you to five years of hell and sent my sister to the League. He killed Tommy, my sister, ruined Thea. He did this, not you. This is not your fault." Laurel said as she made Oliver look at her.

The doors suddenly burst open and cops ran inside. Laurel pushed Oliver away and he ran even as they pursued him. Oliver made in to the back alley outside the club and kept running.

Diggle and Lyla's apartment

later

"I didn't know where else to go." Oliver said as Diggle opened the door and let him in.

"Lyla too Sara to her mother's." Diggle said as they paid attention Ducard's press conference.

"Ducard just told the whole city I'm the Arrow." Oliver said grimly.

"Mr. Queen should be considered armed and extremely dangerous. Make no mistake, Mr. Queen will be found and brought to justice." Ducard promised.

"Oliver, you've put this genie back in the bottle before." Diggle tried to reassure his friend as Oliver turned off the TV.

"Last time I had it all worked out Diggle, it was my plan. This time it's Ra's al Ghul's." Oliver said darkly.

Someone knocked on the door and the two tensed. Diggle got out his gun and checked through the looking glass before opening the door. Team Arrow walked inside the apartment before Diggle closed the door.

"How's Ray?" Oliver asked Felicity.

"So much better than you right now, please tell me you have a brilliant plan." Felicity begged.

"I don't even have a regular plan." Oliver said defeated.

"You have to get out of town." Felicity told him frantically.

"My father called, Ducard has men at every bus station, train station, and air port. Plus, he's frozen all your assets. Ducard isn't giving you anything you can use." Laurel told her boyfriend.

"This can't be happening." Felicity said in shock.

"Do you think Ra's planned this the entire time?" Roy asked.

"He's using this city as a weapon, my city." Oliver growled as he started to walked out.

"Where are you going Oliver?" Diggle demanded.

"The only place I can go." Oliver said as he opened the door and walked out.

Starling City Police Department

later

"You're not gonna get away with this," Quentin sneered when the other officers were out of earshot, "Ducard, Dustan, whoever you are, one way or another, you'll pay for this."

"Is that a threat Captain?" Ducard raised an eyebrow.

"No, it's a fact." Quentin sneered.

They both looked up as every other officer drew there weapons. The two turned, both stunned to see Oliver with his hands up.

"Chief Ducard, I'm here to turn myself in." Oliver said causally.

Later, Laurel led Diggle, Roy, and Felicity into the police station.

"My father and I were able to get ten minutes with him." Laurel said before Ducard blocked their way.

"So, this is Al-Sah-Him's great team. I'm not impressed." Ducard drawled.

They ignored him and walked over to the interrogation room. Oliver was sitting with his cuffed hands to his head when they walked in. He looked up as the team walked in.

"What were you thinking, were you thinking?1' Felicity demanded as she closed the door.

"I was thinking clearly. Lance was able to cut me a deal: I turn myself in and the four of you get immunity." Oliver explained.

"Oliver, you are out of your mind if you think we are going along with this." Diggle said angrily.

"I started this, it's my fault. This is the best way to save lives, including yours." Oliver told them.

"This is insane." Felicity said angrily.

"How can we live with ourselves if we let you do this?" Roy demanded.

"because I need you to! The only move Ra's has left me is telling the truth. You have no idea how powerful the truth can be." Oliver told them.

"Oliver this is the wrong move!" Diggle told him.

"John, you've followed me this long, all of you have followed me this long. Now, I need you to follow me just a little bit further. Until it's over." Oliver told them.

Felicity stormed out, unable to listen to more. Diggle and Roy, unsatisfied, left also. t was only Laurel and Oliver now. Laurel walked over to the other side and sat down, so she and Oliver sat next to each other.

"You're mad to." Oliver noted and she shook her head.

"No. I'm just...heartbroken. If I was in your position, I can't say I wouldn't do the same thing. I just...I can't believe this is how this ends." Laurel said, her voice cracking.

"Every love story has an ending, and it looks like this is ours. I love you Laurel, I always have. And if you love me, then I need you to let me go. Move on." Oliver pleaded with her.

Stifling a sob, Laurel didn't answer. Instead, she leaned down and they shared one last kiss. Then Laurel stood up and walked up before she ran out, trying not to cry. Oliver closed his eyes and put his hands to his head as a single tear slide down his face.

Back of police car

later

"So, if you're Ra's son, why is Nyssa heir to the demon?" Oliver asked Ducard and the assassin smiled darkly.

"How old do you think I am?" Ducard asked.

"I don't know, mid-forties, early fifties." Oliver guessed.

"Thirty-one. I was born deformed and the pit could not fix me. Even if my father could learn to accept that, I was always more of a follower than a leader. Nyssa, on the other hand, was a natural leader. That is why. Tell me, you have the offer that I would quite literally kill for, yet you reject it. Why?" Ducard demanded.

"What your father offers is not living." Oliver said simply.

Ducard punched him and his head whipped to the side before he turned back to face the assassin. There was silence before something happened. there was the sound of steel and car jolted before the two exchanged confused glances. Ducard opened the doors and jumped out. he looked up to see The Arrow standing on the truck. Ducard took out his guns along with the other officers.

"You've got the wrong guy," The Arrow said as he jumped down, "Oliver Queen isn't The Arrow."

The Arrow then knelt down on the ground, lowering his bow. He deactivated the voice modulator before pulling back his hood.

"I am." Roy said as he looked over at Oliver before putting his hands over his head.

Oliver could only look on in shock as police surrounded Roy and cuffed him.

 **SO, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	13. The end of The Arrow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

 **So, I'm not sure how often I'm going to be updating this or my other stories. In a previous story, I told you all how my grandfather's health had taken a turn for the worst. Well, it's happening again and it looks serious. I'm not sure how motivated I'll be to write at the moment, just letting you all know.**

Starling City Police Department

night

Oliver, cuffed to a desk, watched helplessly as Roy was led away in handcuffs. Ducard turned to him, a blank expression on his face.

"Rather callous Al-Sah-Him, sacrificing your own apprentice." Dustan said coolly and Oliver glared at him.

"Give me a pen and paper and I will sign a full confession." Oliver demanded.

"The hell you will." The two turned to see Laurel and Quentin walk over to them.

"Uncuff him, now." Quentin barked.

"Once he has accepted my father's offer." Ducard said.

"More like right now," Laurel handed Ducard some paper, "Habeas Writ. The District Attorney's office won't be pressing charges against Oliver Queen while it's charging Roy Harper with the same crime."

"Five hours ago, Mr. Queen turned himself in and confessed." Ducard argued.

"To you, alone and uncorroborated. And then The Arrow turned himself in." Laurel pointed out.

"Your confession is looking pretty fabricated right about now." Quentin quipped and Ducard glared.

"You were there when he confessed." He snarled.

"Was I? Funnily enough, I recall no such admission." Quentin said coyly and Ducard looked like he could breath fire.

"You will pay for this." Ducard vowed.

"Uncuff him, now!" Quentin barked again.

"This will not go unpunished." Ducard vowed before uncuffing Oliver and stalking off.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Oliver demanded.

"Trying to make sure you don't both end up in jail." Laurel said hotly.

"I believe the words you're looking for are, 'Thank you Laurel and Captain Lance for saving me from prison,'" Quentin said as the three began to walk out of prison, "I'll try my best to protect Harper but I can't protect you both."

The next day, Roy was in the interrogation room in an orange jumpsuit when the door open. Roy didn't look up as Oliver walked in and sat down across from him.

"What were you thinking Roy. Tell me why?" Oliver demanded.

"Do you remember what I told you when I found out you were The Arrow?" Roy asked him.

"You told me I saved your life." Oliver remembered.

"And now I get to save yours." Roy told him.

"Roy I can't let you do that." Oliver said firmly.

"Oliver, ever since I found out I killed that cop, I have been trying to make it right as Arsenal. Maybe what I need to do is make it right as The Arrow." Roy said.

"No Roy-" Oliver began but was cut off.

"I killed a police officer, Mirakuru or not. I should be punished, I should be in prison." Roy said firmly.

"This city needs you." Oliver argued.

"It needs you more. For the first time since I remembered what I did...I'm okay." Roy said with a smile.

Starling City

night

"What do you want?" Malcolm asked as he approached Oliver, "setting Harper up as your patsy, I applaud your gamble-"

"I had nothing to do with Roy turning himself in," Oliver said firmly, "but I will get him out."

"And then what? Ra's won't stop until until your wear the ring of the Demon's head on your hand." Malcolm pointed out.

"That's not gonna happen." Oliver said stubbornly.

"People are being murdered. Your days as The Arrow are finished. Of course, no one close to you has died," Malcolm mentioned and Oliver looked at him stunned, "Have you considered that leading the League of Assassins may be a preferable outcome to what Ra's has planned?"

"I have a lot of work to do. I'm gonna break Roy out of prison." Oliver said curtly before turning and walking into Verdant.

Thea was watching a news report on Roy when Oliver walked in. Turning around to see her brother, Thea rose from her seat and walked over to him.

"Please tell me you didn't put Roy up to this?" Thea asked desperately.

"Of course not, I'm doing everything in my power to make it right." Oliver assured her.

"Hey, you okay?" Diggle asked Oliver as he and Felicity entered the room.

"I'm fine but we need to get Roy out of prison." Oliver snapped.

"Well, it looks like we may have another problem to add to our ever growing list." Felicity said and they all followed her gaze to the television screen.

"Channel fifty-two has acquired footage of the incident." The news anchor said as the footage rolled.

"Makes sense: The bank robbing Metahuman, why stay in Central City when you have plenty of banks and no Arrow?" Diggle said sarcastically.

"Okay, we need a plan to extract Roy from prison. Felicity, call our friends at Star Labs, see if they're tracking any Metahumans that have left Central City." Oliver ordered.

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard as the doors burst open. The four whirled around to see Ducard stroll in with various officers.

"SCPD. According to City records you have a basement." Ducard said as he held up some paper.

"You already have Roy Harper in custody." Diggle argued.

"Yes and this warrant allows me to search the basement." Ducard said as he handed Diggle the warrant.

Ducard led his officers down into the basement door and with an order, the officers busted down the door. Ducard led the officers down into the basement and turned on the light. Team Arrow came down into the lair as the officers swarmed the lair and Ducard flashed Oliver a nasty smile.

"What do you want? What will it take for you to stop?" Oliver asked as Ducard approached after a while.

"You know what. This only ends one way Al-Sah-Him." Ducard told him.

"Chief, we got something!" One of the officers said and Ducard walked over.

"What is it?" Ducard demanded.

"A match for the finger prints of the latents we lifted off all the equipment." She explained as he reached her.

"Who's?" Ducard demanded.

"Roy Harper." She said as she looked over at him.

Ducard stood their silently for a moment before looking over at Oliver.

"You're rather clever Mr. Queen, all of you are. But sooner or later, you'll slip up." Ducard promised as he stalked out of the room.

"You wiped the entire place?" Oliver asked Diggle and Felicity as they exited the club.

"And moved some of your more sensitive items, your welcome." Felicity said.

"But you didn't wipe Roy's prints?" Oliver asked.

"Roy has already turned himself in, we didn't see any point in losing both of you." Diggle explained.

"I am not losing Roy!" Oliver snapped.

"What about that Metahuman who is out there killing people?" Felicity asked.

"We need to grab my backup weapons in my secondary lair." Oliver ordered.

"Oliver, you see those plainclothes?" Diggle had Oliver look over at some people in civilian clothes talking to Ducard, "Ducard will have them follow you everywhere you go. You try to nab so much as a purse snatcher and they will pounce."

"Someone needs to protect this city. We are dealing with a Metahuman, call Barry." Oliver ordered.

"He can't help," Felicity said and they turned to look at her, "he's got a lot on his plate right now with Dr. Wells, I think. It's kind of hard to keep up with him. But there's someone else who might be able to help."

Palmer Tech

later

"Don't worry Thea, Roy's not gonna be there much longer." Oliver told his sister before hanging up.

"How's Roy holding up?" Diggle asked.

"He's okay for now." Oliver said as Felicity and Ray walked in.

"Hot off the presses!" Ray said as he held up some papers.

"What are those?" Oliver asked.

"I paid a visit to the bank today. Manager's a friend of mine, I beat him at squash every Tuesday," Ray said before catching the look on Oliver's face, "anyway, I took some pictures of the crime scene,. Pictures might be a bit reductive, these are enhanced resonance scans. It occurred to me if we can't see his face because of the radiation, we just remove the radiation."

"How?" Diggle asked confused.

"Well, if we interlace the resonant scan's frequency with our news footage, we get this." Ray said as the picture cleared up to show a clear picture of the man.

"There he is." Diggle said.

"Run him through facial recognition." Oliver ordered.

"Already on it," Felicity said as the information came up, "Jake Simmons, he's already in the system. Serial bank robber, which is why Starling National. Last known address, Central City."

"Where is he now?" Oliver demanded.

"He was last seen on a traffic cam on the corner of Ganter and Yount. There's a processing plant there, he went in and never came out." Felicity said.

"On it." Oliver said as he turned to leave.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Ray said as he dashed Oliver and blocked his way, "I thought the whole point of this team-up was you to not be spotted by the police."

"Stop calling it a team-up Ray. Jake Simmons isn't just a Metahuman, he's a killer. You're not ready for that yet." Oliver pointed out.

"Look, I'm not gonna try to equate our experiences, but Superpowers are based in science. I am a man of science, I'll be the best person to try and figure out how to beat this guy." Ray said and Oliver considered it.

"Fine. The second you get in over your head-"

"I'll run. Fly actually." Ray said before he exited the room.

Starling City

later

"Not a visual sighting or any other readings from the Atom. And by that, I mean the suit, not me in the third person." Ray said as he looked around the plant.

No sooner had he said that than the lights flickered and went out. Ray looked around, nerves getting to him.

"Well, that's equal parts fascinating and terrifying." Ray said as he raised his laser arm.

"Be my eyes Ray, what's going on?" Oliver said over the comms.

"Oh Tin man," Simmons called out and Ray looked up him stand above him, "You shouldn't be here."

"You see, actually I should. You're the bad guy-"

Simmons took off his sun glasses and his eyes glowed red before took red beams shot out at Ray. It hit Ray in the chest and he was sent flying back through the fence. Ray stood up as Simmons approached and Ray fired a laser at him. However, to Ray's confusion, Simmons only seemed to absorb it.

"Thanks for the top off." Simmons said before his hands glowed red.

The next few seconds consisted of Simmons beating the crap out of Ray. Simmons took a chain and wrapped it around Ray's neck, beginning to choke him. Out of desperation, Ray flew up but couldn't control the flight and ended up crashing a few feet away in some garbage bags.

Palmer Tech

later

"You're lucky to have gotten out of there alive." Oliver told Ray as he and Felicity walked in.

"That bad huh?" Ray said as he winced.

"It was worse Ray." Diggle told him.

"Right. I need shields!" Ray said and Oliver shook his head.

"That's not the answer. You need to anticipate your opponent, you need to trust your instincts and not just your tech." Oliver advised him.

"My instinct is to trust my tech." Ray said.

"Ray, when I'm out there, my bow, my arrows, those are just tools. I'm the weapon." Oliver explained.

"That's poetic." Ray joked and Oliver gave him an annoyed look.

"My point is that if your rely on your suit more than yourself, you're gonna get yourself killed." Oliver warned him before he left the room.

As Oliver walked out, his phone rang. Pulling it out, he relaxed slightly as he saw Laurel's picture flash across the screen and he answered it.

"Hey, is everything all right?" Oliver asked.

"No. Ducard is at your loft, tearing the place apart and he made a not so veile threat against Roy to Thea." Laurel told him grimly and Oliver grips his phone tightly.

"Tell Thea not to worry, I'm getting Roy out." Oliver told her before hanging and walking back into the main room to hear Felicity and Ray talking about some techno stuff he didn't understand, "That's fascinating. How do we find Simmons?"

"Just before Simmons beat me, I blasted him with my compressed light beams and he thanked me for topping him off." Ray explained.

"He absorbs energy and turns it into weaponized plasma." Felicity realized and Ray nodded.

"And if we can manually get into the city's power grid, we might be able to track where he's getting his extra juice." Ray explained as he and Felicity got to work.

"Ollie!"

exchanging confused glances, Oliver and Diggle walked out of the room to find Thea walk in followed closely by Laurel.

"Hey, I just ran into her on the street and she was upset." Laurel explained.

"Captain Lance told me that Roy was attacked. He's fine but there are hundreds of them in there!" Thea said frantically.

"I'm breaking him out." Oliver said as he move to leave.

"Oliver, you could wind up in a cell right there next to him." Diggle said as he stepped in Oliver's way.

"John, if you know what's good for you, you'll get out of my way." Oliver said dangerously.

"If you know what's good for you, and Roy, you need to stay put." Diggle told him.

"I can't do that." Oliver said as he tried to walk past Diggle.

"Oliver listen-" Diggle tried to grab Oliver's arm but Oliver shoved him back.

"Get your hands off me!" Oliver snarled.

"Listen Oliver, I know what you're going through! Letting Paler take care of the Meta while Roy sits in prison! But listen man, you have to throttle back. Before you lose everything." Diggle told him.

"I've already lost everything. I'm not gonna lose Roy." Oliver said firmly before he walked out.

Later, Oliver was walking out the door of Palmer Tech when he heard someone approach from behind. He had practically memorized her step pattern, so he knew who it was without turning around.

"I'm not gonna sit on my hands while Roy fights off all of iron heights." Oliver snapped.

"I know you don't want to but you have to Ollie," Laurel said as she walked over to him, "I know you're feeling useless right, I understand that better than anyone. But you going off the handle and trying to break Roy out of prison won't help. Look Ollie, whatever happens...this is it. The Arrow is done. I think you need to accept that."

"I was told once that a man cannot live by two names," Oliver said slowly, "well right now I can't live by either. I don't know who I am."

"You're the man I love, the man who loves me. Whatever happens, that won't change. I know who you are Ollie, better than anyone. I believe in you Ollie." Laurel said as she put a hand to his cheek.

"I have to help Roy Laurel." Oliver said helplessly.

"And you will, we will. But not by rushing in with half a plan okay?" Laurel told him.

"I don't like it." Oliver said gruffly and Laurel knew he had given in.

"I'll take Thea home, stay out of trouble." Laurel told him as she stepped back.

Palmer Tech

later

"You think the plan to find Simmons will work?" Oliver inquired as he, Diggle, and Ray stood in the main room.

"Considering it's Felicity's, yeah," Ray chuckled and Oliver refrained from rolling his eyes with great difficulty, "except the tracking firmware seems to be malfunctioning."

"What?" Oliver asked sharply.

"It's not a malfunction, it's Simmons. He's drawing energy directly from a power station." Ray said grimly as he pulled out his phone.

"Which one?" Diggle demanded.

"The one Felicity just went to," Ray said as he put his phone on speaker and they heard it dialing, "come on Felicity, pick up."

"I'm sorry, the blonde can't come to the phone right now." Simmons answered and the three exchanged horrified looks.

"I swear to god if you hurt her-"

"You'll do what, fly away again? I am talking to the man in the suit, right? The one who thinks some piece of scrap metal makes him some kind of hero? It doesn't." Simmons mocked before the line went dead.

"Oliver, you can't go out there!" Diggle said as he saw Oliver leaving.

"He's gonna kill her Diggle!" Oliver pointed out.

"Oliver, even if you could, you'd never make it in time," Ray pointed out, "the plant is still eight minutes away going sixty on the Ducati. But the Atom on the other hand..."

"Ray, you need more than your tech!" Oliver shouted in frustration.

"you're right. My tech, your instinct. Maybe there's away I can have both." Ray told him.

Starling City

later

"Okay, I'm at the power station," Ray said as he landed, "activate the link."

Back at Palmer Tech, Oliver did as he said. Ray felt the suit stiffen around him and smiled.

"Okay, I'm just a passenger now. Ooh, let's get this guy." Ray said.

After walking around the factory, Ray came upon Simmons holding Felicity by her neck. Ray was filled with rage as Simmons was talking about how he was going to kill her.

"No and you're gonna leave her the hell alone. Kick his ass." Ray spoke that last bit to Oliver.

Oliver/Ray raised his hand and a beam of light shot out and struck Simmons, sending him flying back. Ray rushed over to Felicity and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" Ray asked concerned.

"Yeah." Felicity gasped for breath.

"You need to go, now." Ray barked as he began to lead her away.

"Mo, I am not leaving you here alone." Felicity protested.

"Get her out of there Ray!" Oliver ordered.

"I'm not alone but I can't fight him and worry about you at the same time!Now go, get out of here!" Ray snapped.

Felicity, after some hesitation, turned and ran.

"I really hope you played video games as a kid." Ray told Oliver.

"Ray, I'm trying to concentrate." Oliver said pointedly.

"Right, sorry. It's just, I'm trusting you-"

Ray was cut off when his own body turned and he slugged Simmons in the mouth. Simmons went down and he stood back up as Oliver/Ray went over and punched him once more but Simmons jumped back up, his hands glowing red. Simmons began punching Ray repeatedly and Ray stumbled back.

"Ray, can you take this beating? I can pull you back." Oliver told him.

"I'm fine, just beat this bastard." Ray grunted.

Oliver/Ray began fighting back as he and Simmons exchanged punches. Then Ray was thrown back into a power station and it sparked. Ray went down as error flashed across the screen at Palmer Tech in red letters.

"Ray, I've lost control." Oliver warned him.

"The transmitter's been severed." Ray grunted just before Simmons slugged him.

"Get up. Get up Ray!" Oliver ordered as Simmons beat the crap out the CEO, "fight back!"

"He's too strong!" Ray grunted as Simmons wrapped his hands around Ray's throat.

"This isn't about strength, this is about heart. Ray, when the mayor was killed, you put yourself in harms way to save Laurel. normal people don't do that, heroes do that. Fight back!" Oliver told him passionately.

Simmons eyes glowed and Ray put his hand up, covering Simmons eyes and stopping the blast. Ray then punched Simmons, forcing the metahuman to let him go. Following an exchange of punches, Ray punched Simmons in the chest, the enhanced strength sending Simmons back and causing to hit the power station, knocking him out. Back at Palmer Tech, Oliver sighed in relief as he took off the headset.

Oliver and Thea's loft

later

Oliver walked in the front door and was stunned to see Quentin on the couch with Thea. Thea looked up at him and Oliver could see she was crying.

"It's Roy." Thea said a crack in her voice as Quentin stood up.

"Harper was killed an hour ago," Quentin walked up to Oliver who felt like the world had just opened up beneath him, "I'm sorry. I did my best to protect him but...there was only so much I could do."

Quentin clasped Oliver on the shoulder before walking out. Oliver managed to stumble over to the couch and took Thea in his arms as they both cried.

Arrow Lair

later

Oliver knelt on the floor, putting a hand on his face. Felicity and Diggle walked in and allowed Oliver a moment.

"I never should have listened to you John," Oliver said, "maybe Roy would still be alive if I had. I'll never forgive myself."

"We know that Oliver. You may never forgive us for this." Diggle said.

"I make my own choices John...I made this one." Oliver dismissed.

"He doesn't mean forgive us for that," Felicity said as Oliver stood up, "he means forgive us for this."

Oliver stood in shock as Diggle stepped aside to reveal Roy. Oliver was shock-still as Roy walked forward.

"How?" Oliver managed to get out.

"Don't blame them, this was my idea." Roy explained.

 _Arrow Lair_

 _twenty four hours ago_

 _"If it were any one of us, Oliver would think of something." Roy snapped at Diggle and Felicity._

 _"You're right." Felicity admitted._

 _Roy looked behind him at the Arrow suit and an idea hit him as he looked back at the others._

 _"If any one of us deserves to go to prison, it's me." Roy said._

 _"Roy, you can't." Felicity protested._

 _"No way in hell Oliver goes along with something like that." Diggle pointe out._

 _"Which is why you're not gonna tell him." Roy said firmly._

"You could have gotten yourself killed, for real." Oliver snapped.

"I figured I could hold them off long enough for Dig's guy to get there." Roy assured him.

"One of Lyla's contacts, an Argus freelancer, has a special talent for knifing someone in just the right place. Leaves a convincing amount of blood without the kill. He laces with a beta blade, crawl the heartbeat, gives the illusion of death." Diggle explained.

"Everyone thinks The Arrow is dead, which means Oliver Queen is innocent." Felicity said gently.

"You did all this...without asking?" Oliver asked angrily.

"How many times have you saved one of us without asking?" Roy challenged and Oliver reluctantly nodded.

"If The Arrow is dead...then what happens to Roy Harper?" Oliver questioned.

Starling City

later

"Tell Thea, well tell her I'm alive first," Roy chuckled, "tell her I'm sorry I had to leave without saying goodbye."

"I feel like you're throwing your life away." Oliver said regretfully.

"I'm not, I'm starting a new one." Roy said with a smile.

"Anywhere, Anytime. You need something, you call me," Diggle told him and Roy nodded as they shook hands, "you take care of yourself Roy."

Diggle stepped back and Felicity approached.

"I'll miss you most of all Scarecrow," Felicity said and Roy chuckled as they embraced, "just be ready to get a million calls on that untraceable satellite phone I stuffed in your bag."

They hugged for a moment before Felicity stepped back. Roy and Oliver then turned to look at each other.

"Thank you." Roy told him.

"Thank you." Oliver repeated as they shook hands.

They dropped hands and Roy got into his car(ironically red). The car started and the three watched in silence as it drove off.

"so on a scale of one to ten, how made at us are you?" Felicity asked.

"Ten," Oliver said gruffly and Felicity and Diggle looked over at him, "I can forgive you for not telling me...but you didn't tell Thea either. And I'm not sure I'll ever be able to forgive you for that."

Oliver then turned and walked away without looking back.

Laurel's apartment

same time

"I can't believe he's gone." Laurel said stunned and her father nodded.

"I see it all the time. Kids caught in the crossfire of a madman. He didn't deserve this." Quentin sighed.

Suddenly, Quentin pulled out his gun and stood up. Having the same feeling, Laurel stood up and followed her father out of the room. Laurel froze as she spotted her intruder but Quentin just held his gun. Ra's stood calmly in the room, watching them with a cool expression.

"Who the hell are you and how'd you get in here?" Quentin demanded.

"Dad...get out of here." Laurel told him and he looked over at her, seeing her worried expression.

"I am Ra's al Ghul." Ra's said and Quentin's eyes widened.

"What do you want?" Laurel demanded and Ra's smirked.

"I am the Demon's head. And as those before me, very soon, so shall your beloved." Ra's told her.

"Queen will never agree to your deal." Quentin sneered.

"He will. Once I've given him sufficient motivation." Ra's told them.

Having heard enough, Quentin fired at Ra's but Ra's easily side-stepped it. The bullet went through a window behind him and Ra's, faster than almost humanly possible, was in front of Quentin. He punched him with great force and Quentin was thrown into the wall, leaving him unconscious almost instantly.

As Quentin slide to the floor, Ra's lunged for Laurel. Laurel jumped out of the way and tried to punch him but Ra's easily caught her arm in a vice-like grip. Ra's then threw her by her arm down into her end table, sending her through the glass. as Laurel laid there, momentarily dazed, Ra's pulled out his sword. Ra's then reached in and lifted her up before stabbing her in the chest. Laurel began gasping for breath as blood filled her throat while Ra's said an Arabic prayer. Ra's then removed his sword and let Laurel fall back before he left.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	14. Accepting the offer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

 **Thank you everyone for your supportive comments. My grandfather got out of the hospital today, so we'll see how it goes from there.**

Oliver and Thea's loft

night

Oliver walked inside the door and saw Thea sitting on the couch, on her phone. Walking over, he saw she was crying as she flipped through pictures of her and Roy.

"Thea," Oliver opened her mouth to tell her about Roy when his phone rang and he reluctantly dug it out, "one second, hello? Captain Lance, calm down, I can't understand you. What? I'm on my way."

"Ollie, what is it?" Thea said as she saw her brother's face.

"It's Laurel." Oliver said his blood running cold.

Starling General Hospital

later

"What happened?" Oliver demanded coldly as he and Thea reached Quentin.

"Ra's al Ghul. He broke into Laurel's apartment, knocked me out and stabbed Laurel. One of her neighbors heard the commotion and called the SCPD." Quentin said distraught as a doctor comes out of the room.

"Captain Lance?" she called out and the three of them turned to face her.

"How is she?" Quentin asked frantically.

"We did the best we could under the circumstances but her injuries were extensive. Even if she were to regain consciousness, we could prolong her life for as long as you wish but it might be best to consider other options. I am truly sorry Captain Lance." The doctor told him.

"May-may we see her?" Quentin stammered and she nodded.

The three of them enter the room and promptly freeze upon seeing Laurel. Laurel's hair was sprayed around her in a mess, her skin pale as a breathing tube helped her breath. Quentin numbly walked over to her bed side and took her hand. Thea sits at her other side, simply staring at her, still in shock. Oliver stands back, a single tear running down his face.

"I'm sorry...this is my fault." Oliver said a crack in his voice.

"No it's not Ollie...you didn't do this, Malcolm did." Thea hissed as her hatred for her father grew.

"She's right. If it weren't for Merlyn, none of this would be happening." Quentin said softly as he held his daughter's hand.

Later, Oliver was sitting out in the waiting room when Diggle and Felicity ran in. Despite how angry he still was at them, he didn't have the heart to turn them away.

"We got here as soon as we could man. What happened?" Diggle demanded.

"Oliver?" Felicity called out and Oliver finally answered.

"He just left her there...to die." Oliver said numbly.

"O-Oliver...is she..." Diggle couldn't even say it.

"It's bad." Oliver told them.

Oliver turned his head and saw something out the window. Oliver stood up as Diggle and Felicity followed his gaze. There was smoke rising out of a heating vent from a building across town.

"Smoke." Oliver observed.

"The League?" Diggle questioned and Oliver didn't respond, "screw 'em. At least until we get our bearings, come up with a plan."

"He's won Diggle. There is no plan," Oliver said as he grabbed his jacket and started to walk away, "stay with them."

Starling City

moments later

"Did you know he was gonna do this?!" Oliver demanded as he stalked over to Sarab, "Did you?!"

Not giving Sarab a chance to respond, Oliver slugged him, sending the assassin to the ground.

"You can still save her Oliver." Sarab said as he looked up at him and Oliver paused.

"I don't understand." Oliver told him.

"Take your rightful place as heir to the demon and Ra's al Ghul will bring your beloved back." Sarab explained.

Oliver and Thea's loft

later

"Thea, get her out and you and Captain Lance meet me at Palmer Tech." Oliver hung up his phone just as Felicity and Diggle.

"Oliver, where are you going?" Diggle asked as he saw Oliver was packing.

"Away." Oliver said shortly.

"You can't just leave like this, you have to tell us what's going on." Felicity said and Oliver sighed.

"There's a way to save her." Oliver said as he turned to face them.

"Laurel? Oliver, that's not possible." Felicity said gently.

"Yes it is," Malcolm said as he walked into the room, "There are waters in Nanda Parbat, they've permitted Ra's to live for over a hundred years. And, in rare instances, those waters have used to restore the dead to life. Ra's offered to use the Lazarus pit to bring Laurel back, didn't he?"

"Lazarus Pit like from the bible Lazarus Pit?" Diggle demanded.

"It's real John, it's how I came back from my duel with Ra's. If it worked on me, it'll work on Laurel." Oliver said determinedly.

"So long as you become the new Ra's, right?" Diggle said sarcastically.

"Well, even if magical hot tubes bringing the dead back to life wasn't crazy talk, there's no way we'll let you do this, even if it does save Laurel." Felicity snapped.

"I missed the part where I asked for permission!" Oliver snarled and Felicity took a step back.

"Oliver, this won't save her," Malcolm said and they turned her, "the waters change a person, in the soul. Even if you save her, the Laurel you get back won't be the one you lost."

The next anything anyone knew, Malcolm was pinned to the wall, Oliver holding his elebow against Malcolm's throat.

"I only lost her because of you!" Oliver snarled.

"Oliver." Diggle hesitated.

There was a few moments were everyone wondered if Oliver would finally do it, then he pulled back. Malcolm dropped to the floor, gasping for breath.

"This is not up for debate. I've already accepted, Ray is loaning me the company jet, and Thea and Captain Lance are going with me to bring Laurel back afterwards. If you want to stop me, you'll have to kill me." Oliver told them before picking up his bag and walking out the door.

Palmer Tech runway

later

"What do the doctors think you are taking her?" Diggle asked Oliver as Thea and Quentin push a gurney with Laurel on it ahead of the rest of them.

"They think Laurel is being transferred to Central City." Oliver explained.

"Maybe we should stop by Star Labs before you do this?" Felicity suggested but Oliver shook his head.

"Barry and Caitlin can't help her." Oliver said firmly.

"Oliver," Malcolm said as he suddenly blocked his way, "I know what I have done doesn't seem like the actions of a loving father, but I do love Thea and you. I would give anything to see my wife again. That being said, I would rather let her die than subject her to what you are about to subject Laurel to."

"You're right. You're not a loving father." Oliver said as he brushed past Malcolm and the three of the watched as Oliver boarded the plane with the others.

Jet, en route to Nanda Parbat

later

"Hey, you're awfully quiet." Thea noted as she sat down across from him.

"When I first started out...I approached Laurel for help as The Hood," Oliver said unexpectedly and Thea looked stunned, "it's long story but Laurel got caught up in a prison riot. This guy was about to kill her and I-I almost beat him to death. I would've done it if Laurel hadn't stopped me."

"Ollie..." Thea trailed off stunned.

"Ever since I came back...I've tried to protect her from all this. I failed." Oliver said glumly.

Nanda Parbat

later

Oliver, Laurel in his arms, led the others out onto the ground. The League was waiting for them. As they approached, they parted and Ra's waled forward, flanked by Sarab and Ducard.

"Welcome home Al-Sah-Him." Ra's greeted.

Oliver sighed as he walked forward with the others following him. The League bowed one by one as they walked. After they all made their way back to the palace, Sarab walked forward.

"Her body must be prepared for the ritual," Sarab held out his arms and Oliver hesitated while Quentin stiffened, "I will treat her as though she were my own family."

Reluctantly, Oliver handed Laurel over to walked foward and Oliver, Quentin, and Thea watched him go.

Later, Quentin was led into a room by Sarab.

"I hope you find the accommodations acceptable. Such luxury is but a small glimpse into the life that awaits Oliver." Sarab told him and Quentin scoffed.

"You tryin' to convince me or yourself?" Quentin demanded.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Sarab told him.

"You're Maseo Yamishiro, Laurel mentioned that you and Oliver used to be friends." Quentin said as a statement rather than a question.

"I am Sarab." Sarab said firmly.

"Call yourself whatever you want. If you gave a damn about Queen, you wouldn't be standing behind the man who basically killed my daughter." Quentin sneered.

"Oliver will be spared grief in a manner that has been denied to the two of us and he will receive an honor that greater than you can imagine." Sarab told him and Quentin scoffed.

"The League of assassins. Sara told me you were all feared across the world, renowned for your strength. All I see are a bunch of cowards, too afraid to live in the world." Quentin sneered.

"Do not presume to know me until you have held your dying child in your arms. until you've told him that everything will be okay so that the last thing he hears is a lie. You know nothing." Sarab snarled and Quentin softened considerably.

"I'm sorry." Quentin told him and Sarab nodded.

"I am sorry as well. I knew your daughter, Sara. She was a great woman, and an even better friend." Sarab said and Quentin nodded.

"What was your son's name?" Quentin asked.

"Akio." Sarab told him.

"Tell me, do you think Akio would be proud of his father right now?" Quentin challenged and Sarab did not answer.

Later, a woman chanted as Laurel was suspended above the pit by ropes. Oliver, Quentin, and Thea held some of the ropes along with some of Ra's assassins. Together, they lowered Laurel into the pit until she was completely submerged. Then they stopped and all was quiet for a moment. Then the ropes were all but yanked out of their hands and the water erupted.

Laurel jumped out of the pit, dripping wet and looking like a feral beast. Some of the assassins approached and something stunning happened: Laurel screamed and something seemed to come from her mouth. It looked like some sonic wave you would see in moves and the assassins were thrown back, landed hand on the ground. Suddenly, something hit Laurel's neck and she yanked it out before she swayed, looking sleepy. She felt to the floor but Oliver caught her in the arms.

"What the hell was that?" Quentin demanded stunned by what had just happened.

"It appears the pit has had a most...unusual effect on your daughter," Ra's looked puzzled briefly before he composed himself and looked over at Oliver, "I have fulfilled my end of our arrangement, it is time for you to make peace with yours."

Later, Oliver and Quentin sat by Laurel's bed side when she suddenly sat up, gasping for breath. Oliver and Quentin both rushed to her.

"Hey, hey it's okay." Oliver told her and she looked at him with no recognition.

"I don't know you." Laurel told him to their shock.

"Laurel, it's me. It's Ollie." Oliver told her.

"Ollie's dead," Laurel said before she caught sight of Quentin, "Dad? where are we, where's mom?"

"We're somewhere safe sweetie. Your mom's not here but I'll call her later, okay," Quentin told her and she nodded, "now get some rest."

"Okay," Laurel said as she laid back and closed her eyes, "I love you daddy."

"I love you to Laurel," Quentin kissed her on the forehead, "what the hell is going on with her Oliver?"

"It's a side effect of the pit. Ra's told me it would pass in time." Oliver explained.

"And that sonic scream? What is that about?" Quentin demanded.

"I don't know okay? But she's alive, be grateful for that." Oliver said curtly before he turned and stormed out of the room.

"He's right. She's still alive." Thea said as she walked up to Quentin.

"But at what cost?" Quentin asked as he looked over at his sleeping daughter.

Later, Oliver was in the chambers Ra's had given him. Oliver was at the desk, putting something in a envelope when Thea walked in.

"What's that?" Thea asked as she walked over.

"It's a letter. For Laurel. I know I can't say goodbye right now, so I wrote this letter for her. When she's herself again, would you give this to her?" Oliver asked as he held the letter out to Thea.

"Yeah," Thea flashed a watery smile as she took the letter, "I just...after everything you've been through, after all you've done for the city...I can't believe this is how it all ends."

"Neither can I," Oliver sighed as he ran a hand over his face, "If this is how it all ends...I'm not sure what it was all for."

"You did it for the city. You have saved so many people's lives, you've changed people's lives, for the better. You were the hero that we really needed." Thea told her brother.

"Maybe...but I don't think it needs me right now," Oliver said as he stood up, "either way...it's time."

The sibling exited the chambers and walked to the thrown room. Quentin was there with Laurel, who still looked a little out of it. Ra's, Sarab, and Ducard were also there.

"I will allow you to escort your friends to their way home," Ra's told Oliver as he and Thea entered the room, "Dustan will follow you, to make sure you do not attempt to break our deal."

Oliver nodded and he began to lead the others out of the palace. Once they were out, he led them over to the halfway point between the castle and the plane before he stopped.

"This is as far as I go." Oliver said as he turned to face them.

"It doesn't have to be, just a little more and we're home free." Quentin said but Oliver shook his head.

"Not this time Detective," Oliver said before walking over to Laurel, "Laurel...your dad is gonna take you home now."

"I don't understand. You're not coming with us?" Laurel asked confused.

"I'll...be along," Oliver lied as he took her face in his hands, "just know that I love you...always."

Not giving her a chance to respond, Oliver leaned down and kissed her. Pulling back after a few seconds, Oliver stepped back as Quentin began to lead Laurel away. As he did, Quentin briefly clasped Oliver on the shoulder and a thousand unsaid things passed between the two men. After they were gone, Oliver turned to Thea.

"I know I haven't always been the best big brother," Oliver said as he walked over to her, "but there has not been a day since you were born that I have not cherished having you as a sister."

Unable to put her thoughts into words, Thea rushed forward and hugged him tightly. Oliver wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his shoulder.

"It'll be okay Thea...it'll all be okay. I need you to do something," Oliver said as she pulled away, "I need you to move on with your life. I need you to do that for me. Can you do that."

"I'll try." Thea said with a crack in her voice.

Oliver nodded as he kissed her on the forehead. After he pulled back. Thea walked away and Oliver stood there watching until he could no longer see her. Oliver then turned around and walked back, ignoring the smirking form of Ducard.

Quentin's apartment, next day

morning

Laurel groaned as she woke. Sitting up, she realized she was lying on her father's couch in his apartment. Quentin was awakened by her groan and sat up in the chair he was in.

"What's going on?" Laurel asked worriedly.

"Laurel, sweetie...do you remember anything about the past few days?" Quentin asked and Laurel paused.

"I...Ra's, he attacked us." Laurel remembered.

"Laurel...he almost killed you." Quentin said and she looked even more confused.

"Then...how am I alive and why am I not in a hospital." Laurel asked and Quentin sighed.

"There's...special waters in Nanda Parbat," Quentin explained and Laurel's blood ran cold as she realized where this was going, "They can bring back the dead. Ra's, he allowed us to use them on you...but Queen, Oliver...Laurel sweetie, he accepted the offer. He's a member of the League of Assassins now."

"No, no he can't be." Laurel shook her head in denial.

"Laurel, I'm so sorry." Quentin walked over and wrapped her in his arms as she broke down.

Thea's loft

same time

"what do you want?" Thea asked as Malcolm walked in.

"I know, you hate me and you have every right...but I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for this." Malcolm told her.

"My brother had to sacrifice himself to save the woman he loved because of you. Get. Out." Thea sneered.

"Thea-" Malcolm began.

"I said get out!" Thea shouted at him and Malcolm reluctantly left.

Nanda Parbat

same time

Oliver walked into the room where the League waited for him. He took off his shirt and stepped up to the platform, taking hold of two chain.

"Over the years, the word 'assassin' has fallen victim to many abuses of language," Ra's said as he circled Oliver, "it's meaning hidden behind the sentiment of lies and falsehood. In truth, "assassin" comes from hashishiyya, which means, 'those who stand apart from society.' Now, every man and woman in here have renounced their past life and forfeited their identity in the name of something new. And it is a cleansing only achieved by fire."

Ra's was handed the brander and he took it and placed it on Oliver's back. Oliver griped in pain and managed not to cry out as he gripped the chains tightly.

"Embrace the pain, for it is your soul being unburdened." Ra's told him.

Ra's removed the brander to reveal his brand: an arrowhead. Soon enough, Oliver stood before the League, dressed in his assassin outfit. Ra's smirked in satisfaction.

"Oliver queen is dead, eventually to be reborn as Ra's al Ghul. But for now, only The Arrow, Al-Sah-Him shall remain. Al-Sah-Him...heir to the demon." Ra's announced smugly.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	15. Al-Sah-Him

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

 _My name was Oliver Queen. For three years, I worked to save my city, but to save the woman I love, I had to become someone else. I had to become something else._

Abandoned village near Nanda Parbat

day

"I have not been back here since I pledged myself to the League." Ra's told Al-Sah-Him as they walked through the desecrated village.

"What happened here?" Al-Sah-Him asked.

"When I first joined the League, I was conscripted with another man, Damien Darhk. We had become the prized agents of Ra's al Ghul. We were his horsemen, he molded us into warriors the likes of which the world had never seen. We were as brothers." Ra's explained as they walked through the village.

"What happened to him?" Al-Sah-Him asked curiously.

"He believed himself worthy of being heir to the demon but I was the one chosen." Ra's explained.

"So you had to kill him." Al-Sah-Him guessed knowingly.

"Yes," Ra's said as they stopped, "but you see I hesitated. And with that hesitation, he found an opportunity to escape, taking his loyalists and water from the Lazarus pit. And he has vexed me every since. And you."

"I don't follow." Al-Sah-Him said.

"Damien continues the League's ways, but through his own organization filled with a hive of agents devoted to his own agenda. Last year, he tried to purchase Malcolm Merlyn's earthquake generator. He gave Gholem Qadir safe haven to Markovia. And he hired Mark Shaw to steal a secret file from A.R.G.U.S." Ra's explained as they continued walking.

"This was all the work of one man?" Al-Sah-Him asked surprised and Ra's nodded.

"And the list goes on. Lives have been lost, others endangered. And all because I was slow to swing a vengeful sword. I will not have my heir faulted by the same mistake." Ra's said firmly.

"What is it you wish me to do?" Al-Sah-Him asked.

"There is a rival who also claims to be heir to the demon. You must eliminate this threat from your reign and you must do so without mercy." Ra's told him before he turned and walked away.

Warehouse in Starling City

night

Quentin set up the cutouts, criminals and civilians, before stepping far out of the line of fire. Laurel took a deep breath before she screamed. She tried to focus the sonic scream into a single wave with her mind but instead it was hug,, hitting all the cutouts and tearing them to shreds. Laurel stopped and the scream faded out as she looked at the destroyed cutouts in dismay.

"Well, at least you didn't break anything else this time. That's an improvement." Quentin tried to be optimistic.

"Well, that's certainly an improvement," a voice drawled and the two turned to see Nyssa watching them, "so, how long have you had this...ability?"

"A few weeks." Laurel said quietly and Nyssa nodded.

"Does Oliver know? And where is Oliver, he has been strangely absent the last few weeks." Nyssa noted and the Lances exchanged a look.

"I probably should have told you this a while ago but...Oliver's in Nanda Parbat. He's...accepted your father's offer." Laurel and explained and she and Quentin were stunned to see a look of fear spread across Nyssa's face.

"You should not have kept this from me." Nyssa hissed.

"I'm sorry, but I was kind of dealing with the fact that the love of my life gave himself up to your father." Laurel snapped but Nyssa shook her head frantically.

"Regardless of your reasons, they are irrelevant now. Call the rest of your team, there are things we need to discuss. Now." Nyssa said firmly.

Thea's loft

later

"You have any idea what this is about?" Diggle asked Thea as the two of them and Felicity waited in the loft.

"No idea, Laurel called and said we needed to meet, now." Thea explained as the door opened and Laurel and Nyssa walked in.

"Guys, we have a problem." Laurel said as they walked in.

"What kind of problem?" Diggle asked with his arms crossed.

"Nyssa has something you need to hear." Laurel explained as she looked over at her friend.

"Now that Oliver has ascended to his position as heir to the demon...he will come for me. With as many men as it takes to see me dead. And then he will come for all of you." Nyssa explained.

Starling City

same time

Al-Sah-Him glided down to the rooftop and turned to face Sarab, Ducard, and the other assassins he had brought with him.

"Tonight, Nyssa al Ghul faces justice for her betrayal." He announced.

Thea's loft

same time

"No, that's not...Oliver wouldn't." Felicity stammered.

"I think what Felicity means is that Oliver would never do anything to hurt you and the only reason he joined the League was to protect the people he loves." Diggle said firmly.

"What you need to understand is that Oliver Queen is gone, he is a memory." Nyssa told him.

"Apparently the League has some of their recruits undergo a process of reprogramming." Laurel explained.

"Brainwashing?" Thea demanded horrified.

"Our ways are shrouded in ceremony, Oliver will not even know it is happening to him." Nyssa explained.

"No, Oliver is stronger than that!" Felicity denied.

"Stronger men than Oliver have fallen victim to it. But I did not come here to debate. After he comes for me, he will come after all of you and kill you." Nyssa told them.

"And why would he do that?" Diggle asked skeptically.

"The prophecy of Ra's al Ghul states that the person who becomes Ra's al Ghul must destroy everyone and everything he once loved. The moment my father chose Oliver, you were all marked for death." Nyssa explained.

"No, Oliver wouldn't do that." Felicity denied again.

As if to prove her wrong, the windows shattered as two black cloaked figures burst through them. Al-Sah-Him and Sarab landed on their feet, Al-Sah-Him instantly pulling out his sword and rushing Nyssa. Nyssa pulled out a dagger and blocked his sword with it and jumped back. Sarab knocked the gun Diggle had pulled out of his hand and held his sword at the stunned Felicity's throat.

"You will not interfere." Sarab said firmly.

Al-Sah-Him rushed at Nyssa, who pulled out two daggers and threw them at him. Al-Sah-Him used his sword to knock them out of the way and continued towards her. Nyssa jumped aside but Al-Sah-Him rushed her and knocked the dagger out of her hand and hit her in the temple with the hilt of his sword. She went down, her hand hanging out the edge of the broken windows, and Al-Sah-Him was on her, his sword at her throat.

"What are you waiting for? Do it. If you are going to kill me, then go ahead." Nyssa sneered at him.

"Oliver." Laurel pleaded.

Al-Sah-Him looked over his shoulder at her and they saw a hint of Oliver Queen on his face as he looked at Laurel. This bought Nyssa the time to kick him off her and grabbed his sword in the process. Sarab, out of instinct, lowered his sword away from Felicity's throat as he turned to help his friend. Nyssa jumped to the side and Laurel screamed. The sonic waves hit the two assassins and they were both pushed out the window, appearing to fall to their deaths. Not that anyone believed that.

"So what were you saying about Ollie being stronger than brainwashing?" Thea asked Felicity bitterly.

Nyssa's hideout

later

"What is this place?" Thea asked as Team Arrow journeyed inside.

"It is where I have been staying since I arrived in Starling City. The League does not know about it, so we should be safe here." Nyssa explained.

"What the hell happened back there?" Felicity wondered..

"I think it's pretty clear what happened." Diggle said gruffly.

"I've known Oliver my entire life...but tonight, I didn't recognize him." Laurel said softly.

"I told you, he has been changed." Nyssa said in the same tone.

Starling City

same time

"There was doubt you would return," Ducard said as Al-Sah-Him and Sarab approached, "What happened?"

"Nyssa had friends." Al-Sah-Him said simply.

"Did they use to be yours?" Ducard raised an eyebrow.

"No doubt they'll be working together now. I need you to do something for me." Al-Sah-Him told Ducard.

Starling City Police Department

later

"You asked to see me, Chief?" Quentin sneered at Ducard as he entered the office.

"Just one thing." Ducard said as he stood up and walked over to Quentin.

Fast as lightning, Ducard pulled out a syringe and injected it in Quentin's neck. In shock, Quentin could only watch as Ducard pulled it out before he fell back and everything went black.

Nyssa's hideout

later

"Okay, Lyla's taking Sara and going out of town until we can figure out how to stop the League." Diggle said as he got off the phone.

"How do we stop them? And are we really able to beat Oliver?" Thea wondered.

As if to answer, Laurel's phone began ringing. Taking out her phone, she saw her father's picture flash across the screen.

"Dad, now's not really a good time." Laurel said as she`answered.

"That's too back Laurel." A voice said and Laurel's blood ran cold.

"Ollie, what have you done to my dad?" Laurel demanded and the others looked over at her as she put it on speaker

"Nothing, yet. But if you refuse to surrender Nyssa, his survival cannot be guarantied. You have thirty minutes to decide." Al-Sah-Him said before he hung up.

"What do we do now?" Felicity asked worriedly.

"It's quite obvious," Nyssa said and they turned to her, "I will surrender myself and you will all run, run as far from here as you possibly can."

"No. Nyssa, that's not right." Laurel protested.

"This life was not meant for me. And Sara would not wish her father dead." Nyssa said.

"Sara also wouldn't want you to die, even if it was to save dad." Laurel said.

"Maybe there's a way to do both." Diggle interjected and they looked over at him.

Starling City

later

"What did they do to you Oliver?" Quentin asked as Al-Sah-Him circled him in his chair.

"Be quiet." Al-Sah-Him told him.

"No, you're gonna answer me. How could the man who captured both of my daughter's hearts be you? How could the man I thought of as a-"

"Quiet! it's time." Al-Sah-Him said emotionlessly.

elsewhere in Starling City

later

Al-Sah-Him and his assassins watched as Team Arrow approached.

"Search them." Al-Sah-Him ordered.

"Where's my dad?" Laurel demanded as Sarab began searching her, "where's my dad Oliver?!"

Al-Sah-Him waved a hand and Ducard and another assassin brought Quentin forward.

"Dad!" Laurel called out relieved.

"I'm fine Laurel, I'll be okay." Quentin assured her.

"Ollie, are you still there somewhere? Please, you have to be." Thea asked desperately.

"Bind her." Al-Sah-Him ordered with his eyes on Nyssa, completely ignoring Thea.

Two assassins walked forward and restrained Nyssa before Ducard released Quentin. Quentin made his way over to Team Arrow and Laurel hugged him immediately.

"I'm okay sweetie, I'm okay." Quentin said as he hugged her back.

"Kneel before the true heir to the demon." Sarab ordered Nyssa.

"I kneel before no one." Nyssa said coolly.

Laurel screamed as Nyssa jumped out of the way. The assassins were hit as Al-Sah-Him, Sarab, and Ducard jumped with Nyssa. Nyssa grabbed a sword as the assassins stood up and two assassins rushed her, beginning a sword fight. As Laurel and Quentin began fighting two assassins back to back, Diggle rushed over and grabbed a sword. Al-Sah-Him rushed over and the two began a sword fight.

An assassin knocked Quentin unconscious with a punch to the face, leaving Laurel to face them alone. Laurel screamed and the sonic waves knocked them both back. Laurel turned around only to get a powerful right hook to the face. Laurel went down, unconscious as Ducard stood above her.

Diggle stood up and he and Al-Sah-Him began a proper sword fight as Nyssa began a duel with Sarab. Nyssa and Sarab appeared evenly matched until Ducard appeared from behind and attempted to strike her with a sword from behind. Nyssa was forced to whirl around and block her brother's strike but this left her vulnerable from behind. Sarab hit her in the head with the hilt of his sword, sending her to the ground. As Sarab dragged her off, Al-Sah-Him knocked Diggle on his side and Diggle attempted to fight him off with his sword but was no match. Al-Sah-Him feigned that he was going left and then cut Diggle's elbow. Diggle cried out before his opponent kicked him in the ribs and Diggle dropped his sword, which Al-Sah-Him kicked away. Groaning, Diggle sat up as Al-Sah-Him aimed a killing blow.

"You're still Oliver," Diggle told him, "I don't care if the hood is black or green. You're still you!"

Al-Sah-Him's only response was to punch Diggle in the face. As Diggle went down, unconscious, Al-Sah-Him reached out and caught the arrow that would've otherwise went into his forearm.

"Hello Thea," the assassin looked up at his stunned sister, "take her."

The remaining assassins rushed, easily disarming her. Thea struggled as she was led towards the ground where her allies were all unconscious, save the horrified Felicity.

"Now," Al-Sah-Him began calmly, "I think it's time we all went on a little trip to Nanda Parbat."

Nanda Parbat

later

"There are no more threats to my reign." Al-Sah-Him said as he led Nyssa, Quentin, and Team Arrow into the throne room.

"You continue to impress me Al-Sah-Him," Ra's said, "not only have you captured your rival, you have brought your next targets here as well. You truly are Wareeth al Ghul. And yet my daughter still does not approve of my choice. Fortunately, what I require of you is not your approval. Did you search her?"

"It does not appear to be on her person." Sarab explained as Team Arrow looked at the stoic Nyssa in confusion.

"Bring me her weapons." Ra's ordered.

One of the assassins brought forward Nyssa's confiscated weapons and handed them to Ra's. Ra's took them and began riffling though them.

"You know, as a young child, Nyssa displayed the panache of a thief," Ra's said as he turned away from them as he continued to search, "Always stealing extra atayaf at meals and stowing it away in her room. She grew to learn that there was nothing she could hide from me. Her exploits of late...seem to have clouded her memory."

Ra's found what he was looking for and pulled out a small vial. HE handed it to Sarab who walked off. Ra's walked over to the group, his eyes on Nyssa.

"I will remember you as the warrior you were and not as the shell that stands before me." Ra's promised you.

"All my life I have lived in fear of you," Nyssa told him, "and now ,as I stand before you, ready to leave this earth...I want you to know that I am not afraid."

Ra's smirked slightly before looking Over at Al-Sah-Him.

"Do what needs be done my heir. And take with it the satisfaction that your riegn will be unchallenged." Ra's told him.

One of the assassins forced Nyssa to kneel and Al-Sah-Him walked in front of her. Team Arrow watched in frozen horror as he drew his blade and raised it, aiming towards Nyssa. Just as Al-Sah-Him was about to deliver the killing blow, Ra's reached out and grabbed his arm. Laurel breathed a sigh of relief even as everyone turned to Ra's in confusion.

"I see now you do not require a culling to solidify your claim. You have broken your rival, something I was unable to do as an heir," Ra's said and Nyssa looked down, "spilling her blood would only service gluttony. Perhaps...her blood could be of another purpose," Ra's gestured for Nyssa to stand and, confused and reluctant, she did, "as a means to unite as families. You as husband and you as wife."

"I would rather die then become his betrothed." Nyssa sneered as Al-Sah-Him and Team Arrow stood in shock.

"Well, your wishes were no longer my concern the moment you betrayed me," Ra's told her coldly, "You will marry Al-Sah-Him...and become Bride of the demon."

Ra's left and his assassins left with him, taking Team Arrow with him. Laurel and Thea looked over at Al-Sah-Him but he did not face them. If he had, they would've seen the look on his face, the same one on Nyssa's.

Later, Nyssa was in her chambers, which were now her prison, two guards keeping watch. The doors opened and they all looked over to see Al-Sah-Him enter. He walked past the guards and over to Nyssa.

"Leave us." He ordered.

After a moments hesitation, the guards walked out, closing the doors behind them. As there footsteps retreated, the assassin relaxed as the mask of Al-Sah-Him faded and Oliver looked at her grimly.

"This was not part of the plan." Nyssa hissed at him.

"I know okay, but we have more pressing concerns than our forced marriage. I thought we'd have months to do this but we don't. Ra's wants to kill Laurel and the others after the wedding, then he wants us to destroy Starling." Oliver explained.

"With the Alpha-Omega," Nyssa guessed and Oliver nodded, "Do you have a plan?"

"Yes. But you're not gonna like it." Oliver said before he began to tell her.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	16. Endgame

**DisclaimeR: I do not own anything in the Arrowverse.**

 **This will be the final chapter. I would just like to thank everyone for your support. Hope to see you all again soon.**

Nanda Parbat

night

"Hey, can we get some water or something in here?" Thea called out as she rattled her chains.

"Don't bother Thea. They'll probably poison it." Felicity said bitterly.

"Calm down. We're still alive, we still have a chance to get out of this. It could be worse." Diggle told them calmly.

"Oliver is brainwashed and gonna kill us after Ra's forces him to marry Nyssa. How could it possibly be worse?" Felicity snapped.

"You could be my daughter." Quentin growled and Felicity stopped.

In another part of the castle, An assassin injected a sedative into the sleeping form of Laurel. Ra's thought it best to keep her sedative due to her Canary Cry.

"I am not hungry." Nyssa growled as a servant tried to serve her.

"Many a bride has skipped a meal or two before there wedding day." Ra's mentioned casually.

"I would rather die than marry this pretender." Nyssa sneered as she glared at Al-Sah-Him.

"Well you speak as though those are the only two options before you, my daughter." Ra's said and Nyssa sneered.

"Daughter. To think I once wore that title with pride." Nyssa spat.

"Then perhaps another will suit you better. Maybe Mother? After you and Al-Sah-Him marry, you shall have a child of your own." Ra's said and Nyssa stood up, disgust on her face as Oliver hid his revulsion at what Ra's was implying.

"If you think I will bear his child-" Nyssa began.

"Yes," Ra's raised his voice as Nyssa was forced to sit down by the assassin behind her, "You will have no more say than your mother was given."

"If you'll excuse me, I wish to take a walk." Oliver said as he stood up.

"A guard will accompany you." Ra's said as Oliver turned and started walking out.

"If I can't protect myself, I don't deserve to inherit your mantle." Oliver said as he walked out of the room.

Oliver made his way out of the palace and to a safe distance away from the castle. Feeling someone approach him from behind, Oliver whirled around and knocked the assassin on his back.

"You're late." Oliver told him.

"Sorry," Malcolm said as he pulled off his mask, "Nanda Parbat isn't exactly the easiest place to infiltrate."

"Don't joke, we don't have a lot of time." Oliver said grimly as they walked off.

"So it's happening tomorrow." Malcolm said later as they sat around a camp fire.

"Ra's plan's to have me kill the others and then fly us to Starling on a plane." Oliver explained.

"Oddly modern for the League. Do you think Ra's suspects anything?" Malcolm asked and Oliver shook his head.

"He has no reason to. I thought I'd have more time. When you explained to me that my ascension to Ra's would mean the death of the people I love and Starling's destruction-" Oliver said frustrated before Malcolm cut him off.

"I anticipated you wouldn't be Ra's for months. More than enough time to infiltrate the League from the inside." Malcolm told him.

"Well, we're out of time. I've already taken steps to protect the others, I need you to reach out to a couple people." Oliver told him.

City far from Starling, next day

afternoon

Roy, now known as Jason, was working on a car when his new boss called out to him. Something about visitors. Roy pulled out from under the car and walked out, shocked to see Malcolm Merlyn with an Asian woman he had never met.

"What are you doing here?" Roy demanded.

"We don't have a lot of time, so I'll save the chit-chat and get right to the point. Thea and your friends are in danger. We need your help, interested?" Malcolm demanded.

Nanda Parbat

night

"I'm sorry," Oliver said as he sat at the unresponsive Laurel's bed side, "I never wanted any of this to happen. I thought I'd have more time before he sent me after Nyssa. But I promise...I'll make it right."

Oliver pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before he stood and walked out. As he did, he failed to notice Laurel's hand twitch.

Later, Diggle, Quentin, Thea, and Felicity looked up as the door to their prison opened. Ra's, Oliver, Sarab, and a restrained Nyssa entered the room.

"Before each new Ra's can begin his reign, he must sever all ties to his previous life." Ra's began.

Outside the castle, A guard was standing watch when an arrow suddenly shot out and pierced him in the shoulder. After it injected him with something, he went down. Arsenal, Malcolm, and Tatsu quickly entered the castle.

"That includes removing the people they once loved from the earth," Ra's said as Oliver gripped his sword but did not draw it.

A flash of lightning spread through the castle, knocking out assassins.

"Al-Sah-Him, it is time." Ra's ordered.

Oliver walked forward, gripping his sword tightly.

"Oliver Queen once fought and defeated Slade Wilson," Oliver said in a blank tone as Team arrow looked up at him, "what led him to his victory? Slade Wilson could not see that the real danger...was right in front of him."

A cry of pain was heard from the back of the room. Sarab and Ra's whirled around to see Nyssa holding a sword, her guard unconscious as a syringe stuck out of his neck. Oliver drew his sword and brought it down towards Diggle. Diggle prepared for it but it landed on his chains, freeing him. Oliver then whirled around, going for Ra's. Ra's drew his sword and whirled around, meeting Oliver's blade in a dead lock. Shock was on everyone's faces as they saw what was happening.

"You were delivered by the prophecy! You are to wed my daughter! Your name is Al-Sah-Him and you are Wareeth al Ghul!" Ra's shouted at Oliver.

"My name is Oliver Queen!" Oliver shouted at him.

Nyssa lunged for Sarab and began a sword duel of their own as Oliver and Ra's fought it out.

"Barry, do you have her?" Arsenal asked over the comms as he, Malcolm, and Tatsu moved through the castle.

"Yeah, I got her." Flash responded as he scooped the still unconscious Laurel up into his arms.

"I gave you my crusade, my holy mission!" Ra's shouted at Oliver.

"I already have one!" Oliver grunted before punching Ra's.

Ra's flies out the room and more assassins come running into the dungeon. Ra's gave Oliver a hateful look before he turned and ran as the assassins rush in. Oliver easily disarms one of the assassins and tossed the sword to Diggle. Catching the hit, As Oliver and Nyssa took on the assassins, Diggle guts the chains off the the others. Once she was free, Thea grabbed the sword and joined in on the fight. Soon, all the assassins were either dead or incapacitated. Save one.

"Maseo, get out of the way." Oliver told him.

"I can't do that Oliver." Sarab told him as he held his sword.

"Then you give me no choice." Oliver said regretfully as he lunged for him.

The two former friends clashed blades against each other before Oliver made a feign towards the left. He then avoided Sarab's strike and stabbed Sarab in the chest with his sword. Sarab dropped his sword as Oliver removed his sword. Sarab swayed and Oliver caught him as the both sunk down to the floor. Maseo looked back up at Oliver, smiling slightly as gratitude shown in his eyes.

"Thank you...for freeing me...from my prison." Maseo said before the light left his eyes.

Oliver lowered Maseo completely to the floor, closing Maseo's eyes as he lowered his head. No one said anything for a moment before footsteps approached. Everyone looked up and Thea and Quentin gasped at seeing Arsenal while Tatsu gasped at seeing Maseo.

"I had to Tatsu," Oliver said as he stood, "I know everyone's confused, but we don't have a lot of time. We need stop Ra's, now. Is Laurel-?"

"Barry got her out." Arsenal explained.

"We need to move, now." Oliver ordered and the group quickly exited the room.

They made their way out of the room and outside the castle just in time to see a plane take off.

"Well, plan A has failed." Nyssa told Oliver.

"Well it's a good thing we have plan B and C left." Oliver told her.

Jet, en route to Starling City

later

Laurel groaned as she regained consciousness. She sat up and felt arms wrap around her. She tensed before she realized it was her father.

"Dad?" Laurel looked around the room , seeing Nyssa, Thea, Malcolm, someone she vaguely recognized as Barry Allen from Central City, and, to her great shock, Roy, "Roy? How..."

"It's a long story." Roy told her.

"Wait, what's going on?" Laurel demanded.

In another part of the jet, Oliver was talking to Diggle and Felicity.

"The reason I have kept Malcolm and Nyssa so close for the last couple months is because they had critical Intel on our enemy," Oliver began as they stared at him impassively, "they know Ra's, they know the League, and they knew that if I was appointed his successor, all of you and Starling City were marked for death. The only way we were gonna defeat the League was from the inside. I had to get close enough to Ra's to find out how he was gonna try to destroy the city."

"You trusted Malcolm Merlyn and Nyssa al Ghul more than you trusted us!" Diggle snapped.

"You do not have any right to lecture me about trust considering you both conveniently forgot to mention to me and Thea your plan to fake Roy's death," Oliver snapped and Diggle had the sense to look ashamed as he simmered down, "but we can hash out our issues later. Ra's is carrying a virus on that plane that will kill everyone in Starling City."

"How do you know so much about this virus?" Felicity inquired.

"I was there the first time it was unleashed," Oliver explained and they both looked at him stunned, "Do you remember that chemical spill in China five years ago?"

"Wait, that was the virus?" Diggle asked horrified and Oliver nodded.

"You mentioned you had a plan B and a plan C. What are they?" Felicity asked.

"I planted a bomb on the plane Ra's is on." Oliver explained and she blinked.

"And if that doesn't work?" Diggle inquired.

"Then we still have us." Oliver said firmly.

Oliver then turned and walk towards the main room, where the others were. As he walked in, Laurel stood, stormed over to him, and slapped him. Oliver gingerly felt his face as she glared at him.

"Okay, I deserved that." Oliver admitted.

Laurel then threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him as she cried into his shoulder in relief. Oliver wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to cry.

Palmer Tech

later

"Hey, glad you're not evil," Ray said as he met the group as they walked in, "so, I tracked the plan like you wanted me to do but it didn't world, it's still arrived in Starling."

"Then Ra's is here," Oliver said grimly before turning to the others, "Okay, John, we need to see what kind of arsenal we have. Captain Lance, Ducard is probably back as Chief of police. Go to Pike, tell him whatever you need to in order to mobilize the SCPD. Ray, Barry, I need you to see if you can find something that will neutralize the virus. Nyssa, Malcolm, Felicity, try and find anything on where Ra's and the League might be. We don't have a lot of time."

Staring City Police Department

later

"A league of assassins? Really Quentin?" Pike asked as Quentin told him the story.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's the truth. Think about it: Why was Ducard so insistent about Queen being The Arrow when we had Harper in custody? Why did he show up in town right around the time The Arrow started killing people again? It's a frame up Pike, plain and simple. He and his cult are gonna destroy the city unless we do something about it, please Pike!" Quentin pleaded passionately.

Pike stood solemnly for a moment. Then he turned to the officer's around the room.

"Listen up, we have a new top priority! Our city is in danger!" Pike announced.

Palmer Tech

same time

"My father isn't using any of the League's usual redoubts in the city." Nyssa explained as she and Malcolm walked back in to the room.

"If Ra's is here, why hasn't he used the virus?" Malcolm wondered.

"Where are we?" Oliver asked as he turned around to face Felicity.

"Nowhere. Ra's is way old school, every way I know how to find him is new school." Felicity explained frustrated.

"Oliver, maybe we need to change the way we're looking for him," Diggle suggested as everyone turned to him, "if you wanna find a sub that's gone dark, look for what's out of the ordinary in the water."

"So what's unusual and maybe that will lead us to where Ra's and the League are hiding." Oliver ordered.

"Traffic lights were down for eight minutes at Adams and O'Neil. All computers at Starling National Bank are offline. The entire top floor of the Essex Hotel is closed. There's an electrical spike at 52nd and Robson." Felicity said after checking.

"Wait, go back. The floor top floor of the Essex hotel is closed." Malcolm said.

"My father doesn't frequent hotels." Nyssa noted.

"According to hotel emails, the floor has been rented to a Damien Darhk. A name like that has to be an alias." Felicity said as Oliver, Nyssa, and Malcolm exchanged glances.

"Damien Darhk is in Starling City." Oliver said as the others looked over at them.

"My father's most bitter enemy." Nyssa said.

"That's why Ra's wants to use the virus on Starling City. This was never just about my ascension, Ra's wants to take out his nemesis." Oliver realized.

"Looks like you weren't the only one with a hidden agenda." Diggle said causing Thea and Laurel to glare at him.

"This can work for us," Oliver said as he ignored Diggle, "Ra's wants Damien, so we give him Damien."

"We trade Ra's for the virus," Malcolm put together, "that is remarkable ruthless and cold-blooded...I'm proud of you son."

Ignoring Malcolm, Oliver turned away and was walking out when Barry's voice stopped him.

"Oliver, there's a gift for you in the back room," Barry called out as he gestured to the room, "Cisco made it before all this."

Curious, Oliver turned and walked into said room. There was a glass case covered by a sheet. Oliver pulled off the sheet to reveal a new Arrow suit that was a lighter green.

Starling City

later

Oliver, in his new Arrow suit, looked over at the building through a pair of binoculars.

I count two on the roof and one on the penthouse floor." Oliver said over the comms.

"I got two guarding the elevators, another three in and out of the service entrance." Laurel said from her position in the lobby.

"A patrol on the stairwell." Arsenal said after knocking him down with an injection arrow.

"Northwest wing is good now." Flash said after knocking out the patrol.

"Keep Darhk's men from joining the party, I'm getting into position." Oliver ordered as he fired an arrow with a line.

As the elevator dinged, Laurel stood up from her chair and walked over to them. As they tried to stop her from entering, Laurel screamed. Her Canary Cry hit them full force and threw them into the elevator. Laurel smirked as she entered elevator before it closed.

Oliver glided down the zip line and crashed through the window. Rolling over, he stood and knocked the guard out with his bow. Notching his arrow, he took aim at the man who he presumed to be Darhk.

"Damien Darhk?" Oliver asked.

"You know the hotel's going to bill me for that window." 'Darhk' said causally.

"Turn around!" Oliver barked.

"This. Is. Bold. Even for Ra's." 'Darhk' said dryly.

"He's planning a bio-weapon to take you out." Oliver told him grimly.

"Well, that's a considerable amount of work to do. Ra's must certainly want Mr. Darhk off the board," The man said as he turned around and noted Oliver's expression, "Oh, you seem surprised. Mr. Darhk left Starling the moment he learned of Ra's intentions. It's amusing, the Demon's head thinks he can touch my employer," The man raised his hands as Oliver started at a noise, "it's just my phone."

A window shattered and the man went down. Oliver walked over to the window, aiming at the window but he couldn't see anyone there.

"Hello Al-Sah-Him," Ra's voice spoke up from the phone, "it seems neither of our plans went as we hoped."

"I'm gonna find you." Oliver growled.

"It was a bold gambit, attempting to trade Mr. Darhk for your city but one that would have done you no good. I set in motion the death of your city and loved ones ten minutes ago. The Alpha-omega should be disseminated by four vessels. Four instruments of death. I doubt you and your friends will be able to stop them. Unlike you Oliver Queen, I am a man of my word. And I swore you would see your city perish."

The line went dead and Oliver swore.

Palmer Tech

later

"Laurel and Roy are on their way back," Diggle said as Barry and Oliver walked back in and Oliver put his bow down, "what happened with Darhk?"

"Darhk wasn't there, it was a cutout. Ra's plans to unleash the virus at four points across the city. I need you to find them." Oliver ordered and Felicity nodded.

"Barry and I were able to work out a containment system that can safely neutralize the virus, if we can get our hands on it." Ray explained.

"well we'll need four of them. And a way to spread the inoculate if this gets out of hand." Oliver ordered and Ray nodded.

"I scrubbed through all the information Lyla was able to send us in the Hong Kong attack five years ago. The Alpha-Omega virus gave off a low level emission from its RNA, almost like radiation." Felicity explained.

"If you can hack into the keyhole hexagon satellite, you can tune the quadband to search for it...which is what you've been doing for the last five minutes." Ray said lamely as he saw the screen.

"We need probable locations where he would release the virus as soon as you can get them." Oliver ordered before walking off.

Oliver walked into another room to see Thea sitting at a desk, staring into space.

"You okay?" Oliver asked as he reached her.

"No," Thea shook her head as she looked up at her brother, "Roy is alive. They knew that...and didn't tell me. For weeks, they didn't tell."

"Thea, I was gonna tell you as soon as I found out but then everything with Laurel and Ra's...I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Oliver said apologetically.

"It's not your fault, you had to save her and then you had to play double-agent. But Felicity and Diggle, they knew. They should have told me." Thea said icily and Oliver nodded.

"They should have told both of us, to spare us the grief." Oliver said firmly.

"Am I interrupting?" The siblings looked up to see Laurel standing in the doorway.

"No, I was just leaving," Thea stood up, "Is Roy back yet?"

"Yeah, he's out there," Laurel said and Thea walked out of the room, "how are you doing?"

"Just...wondering when this nightmare will ever end." Oliver said tiredly.

"It never ends," Laurel said and Oliver looked over at her, "there will always be men like Ra's and Malcolm who want chaos and death. But as long as there are people like us, who are willing to fight the good fight, then they will never win."

"Where'd you learn that?" Oliver asked.

"From you. What you do, what you started, it means something Ollie." Laurel told him.

"Hey," Both looked up to see Barry peeking his head in the door, "Felicity got the locations."

Starling City

later

"On site." Oliver announced over the radio as he and Nyssa looked over the city.

"On site." Laurel said as she and Flash looked on from a fire escape.

"On site." Malcolm announced.

"On site but I have no idea what I should be looking for around here." Diggle said.

Hearing a noise behind them, Oliver and Nyssa whirled around. Ducard stood there, a smirk on his face.

"I bring a message from my father," Ducard announced, "Al-Sah-Him, he waits for you at the city dam. He wishes to be in your presence as your city dies."

"What makes Ra's think that I won't just focus on saving my city?" Oliver demanded.

"Because he knows of your deluded belief that you can defeat him. And you know that as long as my father lives, he will continue to threaten the lives of your loved ones and your city." Ducard told him.

"And I'm just supposed to leave you here with her?" Oliver said as he cast a side ways look at Nyssa.

"Go Oliver. Dustan and I have a long awaited score to settle." Nyssa said icily.

Oliver hesitated briefly before he walked past Dustan. The two siblings drew their blades as they glared at each other.

"It has been a long time since we fought little sister." Ducard said mockingly.

"You will find that I am no longer the little girl I was when we last spared. You will find that I am now your better!" Nyssa snarled as she lunged for him.

"I got a runner!" Diggle said as he ran after a man in a briefcase.

After a brief chase through traffic and a plaza, Diggle was knocked to the ground and the assassin took his gun. Diggle looked up as the assassin held his gun to his head. Just before he pulled the trigger, two arrows hit him in the shoulder. He went down and Arsenal lowered his bow as he jumped down from the steps. Diggle scrambled to the briefcase but when he opened it, he saw it was empty.

"Felicity, the briefcase is empty, it's empty," Diggle got out his gun and turned the assassin over, "where's the virus, WHERE'S THE VIRUS?!"

"Dig, get back!" Arsenal shouted and they both jumped back as they noticed the man begin to bleed from his mouth.

"He is the weapon, Ra's is using his own men to disperse the virus." Diggle announced over the comms.

"And we will not be stopped," the man said as he broke off an arrow head from one of the arrows, "the will of Ra's al Ghul is our own!"

"I knew you couldn't resist. The man who survives the blade of Ra's al Ghul, will become Ra's al Ghul." Ra's said as Oliver approached.

"You brought me here to kill you?" Oliver asked.

"Either way I am victorious: Either you will ascend to the claim of Ra's al Ghul or the last thing you will ever see is your beloved city, succumbing to disease or death." Ra's told him.

Oliver notched an arrow and Ra's smirked as he raised his sword.

"What is mightier: The bow or the sword? We shall find out." Ra's said.

Oliver fired and Ra's caught the arrow before throwing it aside and lunging for Oliver. Oliver held up his bow and used it to block Ra's strike. Ra's then pulled back and tried it again but Oliver jumped out of the way and fired another arrow, which Ra's caught but it exploded moments after. Ra's winced in pain but had no other reaction.

"Clever, but not clever enough!" Ra's said as he swung his sword at Oliver.

Spotting the assassin about to cut himself, Flash sped over and the assassin blinked as he realized his hand was now empty. Laurel rushed over and, after a brief scuffle, Laurel punched him in the face, sending him down the steps, unconscious.

"What do you say we get this guy somewhere safe? And by safe, I mean where he's no longer dangerous." Flash said as he picked up the assassin.

"You have come a long way little sister," Ducard grunted against Nyssa's blade, "but you cannot win."

"Actually, I can." Nyssa grunted before she made her move.

Nyssa whirled around and hit him on the side and then elbowed his in the throat. As Ducard regained his balance, Nyssa snatched his sword out of his hand before stabbing him in the chest with his sown blade. Ducard gasped, Nyssa eyed him coolly.

"You should have been heir to the demon. If you had been, maybe father would have taught you some of his more advance moves," Nyssa said before pulling out the sword and he fell to the rooftop, "I'd say I'd mourn you, but the Dustan that was my brother died long ago."

"Something has chanced within you boy," Ra's said as they locked weapons, "Your will to live burns brighter, yet you reject my offer of immortality."

"What you offer isn't living. A man who sentences his own daughter to a loveless marriage where she is little more than a sex-slave and a child bearer wouldn't understand." Oliver sneered before he jumped back and notched another arrow.

"Dad?" Laurel answered the phone.

"Oliver's at the dam, right? I got officer's not listening to me, getting ready to shot." Quentin told.

"Help is on the way." Laurel said as Flash sped off.

"Unlike you, thousand of honorable men will mourn my death when I leave this earth." Ra's Told Oliver as they prepared to go again.

"No." Oliver said as he fired again. Ra's caught the arrow, but instead of exploding in a smoke, it exploded in blinding light. With Ra's temperately blinding Oliver rushed over and managed to pry the sword out of his hands. Before Ra's could react, he stabbed Ra's in the chest.

"They will kneel before the next Ra's al Ghul." Oliver said as he removed the sword.

"I knew I chose well with you boy." Ra's gave Oliver his ring before he fell over, dead.

"Across the dam, The officers were about to fire when a flash came by and all but Quentin were knocked out. Flash looked over at Quentin who gave him an exasperated look.

"What?" Flash asked innocently and Quentin shook his head as he snickered.

Palmer Tech

later

"You killed my father. I wanted to do it." Nyssa told Over as he examined the bloodied blade.

"I have something better for you," Oliver said as he lowered the blade to his side, "Malcolm, a word."

Malcolm smirked, thinking he was going to honor their agreement. Laurel smirked darkly, knowing what was to come next as everyone watched in confusion as Malcolm walked over to Oliver, who had his back to him.

"Five months ago, when I found out what you did to Thea and Sara, I made you a promise," Oliver said and the smirk was wiped off Malcolm's face, " I want you to know-"

Before Malcolm could react, Oliver whirled around and stabbed Malcolm in the chest with the sword. Felicity shrieked in shock, Thea and Laurel looked on in dark pleasure, and the rest looked purely shocked.

"That I'm a man of my word." Oliver said as he removed the sword.

Malcolm fell to his knees, looking up at Oliver with shock and pleading as he bled out. Oliver stared down at him stonily as he fell on his side, dead. Oliver then pulled out the Ra's ring and handed it to Nyssa.

"As we agreed." Oliver said as she took it.

"As we agreed." Nyssa repeated as she put it on.

"Well this is going to be fun to explain to the cleaners." Ray muttered as Nyssa walked out.

"One last thing to take care of," Oliver said as he walked over to Felicity, "You're done."

"What?" Felicity asked not understanding.

"When You kept Ray's suit from me, I told you I'd give you another chance. You blew it when you kept Roy faking his death from me. You are out." Oliver snarled.

"Hey, I told her to." Roy protested.

"Did you also tell her to keep it from Thea? Did you know that in all the time you've been gone, Thea had no idea you were alive until you showed up at Nanda Parbat?" Oliver asked and Roy turned to Felicity angrily.

"What?" Roy snarled.

"It never came up?" Felicity said weakly.

"I can't trust you, so I'm done with you. Leave." Oliver said coolly and Felicity could not get out of their fast enough to get away from the angry, judgemental looks everyone was shooting her.

"Does that go for me to?" Diggle asked.

"This is your first offense, so to speak," Oliver said as he turned to Diggle, "I'm going to give you a choice: You can either leave and live a normal life with your wife and daughter, or you can stay and try to earn my trust back."

"I told you once I was with you to the end. I meant it then and I mean it now." Diggle said and Oliver nodded.

"Just one last thing that needs to be taken care of." Oliver said.

Starling City

slightly later

"A few weeks ago, The Arrow died, but what he stood for didn't, " Everyone looked to see a man wearing a costume resembling The Arrow's on the screen, "It lived on in the heroes who took up his mantle. Who believe that this city should never descend into hopelessness. Who believe that although life is full of darkness, it can be beaten. Tonight, I am declaring my intention to stand with them. I am The Green Arrow."

Oliver and Thea's loft, next day

morning

"You sure you wanna do this?" Oliver asked Laurel as they stood away from everyone else.

"We've wasted enough time already." Laurel smiled at him before they walked over to the other.

"You two ready?" Ray asked and, at their nods, "He opened his book, "We are gathered her today to wed in holy matrimony Oliver Jonas Queen and Dinah Laurel Lance. At this point, I'd give some insight into their history. But since I know nothing about their history, I'll just skip to the good part. Oliver, do you take Laurel to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, 'til death do you part?"

"I do." Oliver said as he smiled at Laurel.

"Laurel, do you take Oliver to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, 'til death do you part?"

"I do." Laurel flashed Oliver a beaming smile.

"Than, by the power invested in me, i now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Ray closed the book and the shared their first married kiss.

Quentin, Thea, Diggle, Barry and Roy clapped and Thea threw some confetti at them.

"You sure you don't want us to stay and help with the city?" Oliver asked as he and Laurel pulled away to look at them.

"I've been waiting for you two to tie the knot since I was eleven. You owe it to me to take a honeymoon, you two owe me." Thea told them seriously and everyone laughed.

"And if things get really bad, it's an hour run for me from here to Central City." Barry pointed out.

"Okay, okay," Oliver laughed before turning to Roy and Barry, "Thank you both for all your help."

"It's what friends do." Barry said and Roy nodded.

"I better get going," Roy said as he walked up to the newly married couple, "I'm happy for you both."

"Take care of yourself Roy." Laurel said as she hugged him, which he returned.

"I will," Roy promised as he stepped back and walked over to Thea, "Thea..."

"I love you," She said sadly as tears filled her eyes, "We love each other and nothing else matters. Let's not say anything else."

"Okay," Roy smiled sadly as he kissed her before pulling back, "I have something for you, "Roy gave her a bag, "I always thought red was more your color than mine."

"Looks like I'm joining the family business." Thea smirked at her brother, who just rolled his eyes.

"Thanks a lot Roy." Oliver said good naturally.

"No problem!" Roy said brightly and everyone just laughed.

Outside Starling City

afternoon

"So where are we going?" Laurel asked Oliver as they drove outside the city limits.

"If I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise," Oliver said and she huffed and pouted like a child, "can I say something strange? I'm happy."

 **So what do you guys think? Please leave anythoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


End file.
